Harry Potter: New Beginnings
by Kurama Uzumaki
Summary: Harry leaves the Dursleys when he is 8 years old a new a begins a new life with his foster family the Stephan's. what becomes of the wizard world now. Hermione may be his girlfriend while Potter is the final heir to seven different bloodlines, On Hiatus and major revamp.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Prosecution of the Dursleys

On this fine Halloween night we go to Private Drive number 4 where a man with a long white beard seemed to be waiting for something or someone. A brown cat walked up to the man and transformed into a woman. Unbeknownst to the Muggles that were in their homes these two people were Wizards that could perform extraordinary magic. They were waiting for a boy to be delivered to them. One this hallowed night the boy's parents were murdered in cold blood by a cruel Dark Wizard named Voldemort. When he turned to kill the boy his sent the killing curse, but it was not to be. The curse rebounded off the boys head leaving only a scar. When the curse rebounded it hit the caster in his chest destroying his body but not his soul. The wizard with the long beards name is Dumbledore and he sent Hagrid the groundskeeper at Hogwarts to fetch the boy at the ruins of his parent's house. He was due any minute now. They waited in front of the house for another odd minute or so until they heard the roar of a motorbike engine. When they turned around they saw the bike in question flying and coming down towards the ground. Hagrid got off the bike and after a brief conversation he gave the boy to Dumbledore. He set the boy down in front of the door and took a letter out of his pocket that would explain everything to the Dursleys. They stood there for a moment and after what seemed like an eternity the women spoke.

"I don't want to this boy here Albus, these people will abuse him."She stated in a firm voice.

"I don't like it anymore than you do Minerva but this is the only place that where he will be safe." He replied."Thank you for bringing him here Hagrid, you may leave."

Hagrid moved to get on his bike and with the roar of the engine he was had flown away.

"I hope you are right in doing this."She said the man before turning back into a cat.

"I hope so as well."He said with a sad tone in his voice and then he simply vanished.

The boy that they had left on the doorstep of number 4 Private Drive had a great destiny to fulfill but not for years to come. This boy would save the world from darkness, this boy is…  
>HARRY POTTER.<p>

Now we go years later to where Harry is sitting in his room which was the cupboard under the stairs. It was his sixth birthday, none of the Dursleys had wished him Happy Birthday. They would often barely feed him much less get him a birthday cake. The only people that had wished him a happy birthday or been nice to him were the Evans family. They had moved in a year ago. There was John Evans and Amelia Evans and Harry was very good friends with their daughter Emily. They were the same age and they had lots of fun together but that was before the Dursleys had put a stop to it. Today he had been doing yard work when all three of them came over to wish him happy birthday. They invited him over but obviously the Dursleys point blank refused. Today would be a horrible day for Harry. Harry was a wizard and when anything strange or abnormal happened they always seemed to blame him and unfortunately today happened to be the day Vernon Dursley lost his job.

Harry was startled by his door being thrown opened by his Uncle. One look at his face and Harry cowered in the corner of his room."It's all your fault." He yelled at the boy whilst grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him against the door opposite his room."You and your abnormalities cost me my job."He yelled again while punching Harry with every word.

By now Harry had his bottom lip cut, his left eye was black and starting to swell. He had several other bruises and his body wracked with pain. Vernon Durlesy beat the defenseless boy for another five minutes before he stopped. He left the boy and went on with his own work. Harry stayed in that same position for another minute before he could muster the strength to get up and walk to the door. Once it was open he went straight next door to where the Evans lived, he only hoped they were home at this hour. Once he reached the door he knocked on it feebly. A few seconds later he heard the door handle turn and when it opened he saw Emily standing there.

"Hi Har-." Was all she said before she saw him. Half his face was had blood on it and the other half was covered with bruises. After a moment of shock Harry said one word before falling to the ground unconscious."Help" Emily immediately screamed for her parents and ran to look for them. She led them to the where Harry was and her dad called an ambulance. After five minutes during which they had cleaned his face the paramedics arrived. Emily got in the back of the ambulance with Harry and the paramedics while her parents followed behind in their car. Amelia had gotten the camera to take pictures of Harry before they got him clean. She explained to her daughter that this would be evidence against the Dursleys because it wasn't right to abuse a child this way.

"How bad is he?"John asked the doctor who had treated Harry.

"He has a concussion, three broken ribs and his left eye is severely damaged but worst of all is his left leg is broken."The doctor told them sadly." Are you his Guardians?"

"No, we think that they did this to him. We don't have proof but when Harry wakes up we need to ask him." Amelia explained to the doctor.

"Are you serious?" the doctor asked them completely shocked.

"Yes, Harry told us how the Dursleys barely fed him and how they also let their son bully him."John replied.

In Harry's room the nurse was tending to him making sure the bandages were on properly and that he was fine. Emily was sitting next to his bed holding Harry's hand with tears running down her face. She noticed that the boy was beginning to stir so she paged the doctor.

When the doctor felt it vibrate he took it out of his pocket and told them Harry was waking up. They looked around to see the Social Services that they called. They motioned for him to follow them and then went to Harry's room. When they walked in they saw that Emily was hugging Harry now that he was awake but she was still crying. Harry saw them walk in a he told Emily and she stopped crying but hugged him for a few more moments.

"How do you feel Harry?" Amelia asked him sweetly.

"Very sore."He replied

"Harry, we need you to tell us what happened so we can help you so it never happens again."John then explained what the man was doing here and how they were going to help him.

Harry started to explain what happened to him when his uncle got home and how he was brutally abused. Once he finished Emily was crying again and Amelia was also crying. John asked the Social Services man to step outside." My wife thought it would be a good idea to have photos as evidence s as it might help Harry." He said giving it to them." If Harry is removed from his Uncles care, is there any way that we may become his guardians. Harry trusts us and we think it would be better for him."

"If they are deemed unfit to care for Harry I think it could be arranged for you to be his guardian. Thank you for these."He said gesturing to the photos." It will go a long way to help the boy." When he finished talking he walked out the hospital going to his car. John turned back towards Harry's room and walked in. he saw that Emily was hugging Harry again but this time Harry was the one crying and Amelia was rubbing his back in a soothing way. Walking up to Harry's bed he put a hand on his shoulder and told him."It's ok Harry. It's going to be better for you."

A week later after Harry had recuperated enough to make it to the trial."All rise for the honorable Judge Jefferson presiding."

"Court is in session. The case of Harry Potter being abused. Vernon Dursley what do you plea?"The judge asked in a stern voice.

"Not Guilty, the boy is delusional. I would never do such a thing." Vernon replied

Harry sat in his chair listening to the judge speak. He knew that then Evans were going to help him. They said he just needed to tell them what happened and that they will handle the rest.

"Does the prosecutor have anything to say?"The judge asked.

"Yes."The man next to Harry said standing up. This man was Harry's lawyer."I would like to call to the stand the victim Harry Potter." The man went to the front and Harry followed and sat in the chair.

"Harry can you please tell us what happened on the before you were taken to the hospital."The man asked him.

Harry went into explaining what his uncle did and included every detail as best he could.

"Do you have any evidence to support his story." The judge asked the lawyer.

The lawyer walked back to the table and took something from his briefcase and gave it to the judge and explained."These photos were presented to me by Mr. Evans. These were taken shortly after he found Harry unconscious on their doorstep. As you can see the timestamp verifies the date."He finished pointing to the bottom right corner of the photos.

"Does the defendant have any evidence to counteract this?" he asked them. After a full two minutes of silence."I have reached a decision, I rule in favor of the victim Harry Potter. Vernon Dursley you are hereby removed of you guardianship over the boy and are to do 400 hours of community service."He turned to look at Mr and Mrs Evans." John and Amelia Evans your request to attain guardianship over Harry Potter is granted." Smacking his Gavel in from of him he declared," Court dismissed."

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard." Am I really going to be living with you?" he asked Amelia hopefully.

"Yes dear welcome to the family." She then pulled him into a hug which he returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A better life

When got back to Private Drive Harry quickly went into Number 4 to get his stuff, which wasn't that much, and went to his new house.

"Welcome to your new home Harry."Emily announced broadly.

"Thank you. Where am I going to sleep?" Harry asked slightly uncertain.

"Well since we don't have a spare bedroom you are going to be sleeping in Emily's room. We are going to get you a bed so for now you'll have to sleep in a sleeping bag. Emily why don't you show Shinji around the house?" He said

"Sure dad, come on Harry." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"This place is bloody brilliant."Harry said after Emily showed him the whole house.

**After a few days Harry got settled in.**

"Let's go watch a movie, Harry."She said pulling him to the living room.

"I never got to watch a movie at the Dursleys." Harry said sadly.

"Harry forget about the Dursleys. You're living with us now and it'll get better. Trust me." She then took his hand and pulled him towards the living room.

"What do you want to watch. A comedy, horror, adventure, action or romance? She asked him.

"I don't know, you choose for me." Harry said.

Harry just made a huge mistake, because Emily has a thing for this new romance movie she found called **The Heart Wants what it can't get**. But surprisingly for Harry and Emily he actually liked it. Halfway through the movie because they were sitting close to each other Emily felt slightly tired and lied down on Harry chest. Harry went a very bright red. He was used to physical contact like this. He noticed that his arms were slightly in the air because of what she did. He lowered his arms and his right arm went over her shoulders and his hand landed on her arm. After a few minutes he heard the her rythimatic breathing. He rubbed her arm a bit then fell asleep himself. He had one thought before he fell asleep' I love you Emily' and he whispered it into her ear.

Emily's parents heard this and they were very happy for the two."We have to throw Harry a surprise birthday party."Amelia told John.

"Yea we should. We'll have it on Wednesday. I'll take him out to get new clothes and you'll have time to set everything up ok? He said asking her the last part.

Harry and Emily slept on the couch that night and moved slightly so they were sleeping in each other's arms. Needless to say it was slightly embarrassing for the two. Harry was starting to wake up and he felt something warm holding him when he opened his eyes he saw Emily and his eyes shot wide open and he was wide awake. It took a few moments for him to remember what happened yesterday. Turning slightly red in the face he shook Emily lightly to wake her up. When she opened her eyes she was also shocked and turned beet red in the face.

"Hey Emily, uh thanks for the welcome." He said stuttering slightly."Do you want to watch another movie." He asked with a smile.

"Sure this time you choose the movie Harry." She told him.

"Ok, could you maybe get us breakfast please?"Harry said standing up

"Sure, what do you want Corn Flakes, Rice Crispies or Weet bix."

"I've never had any of those." Harry said walking over to her."Hm, I think I'll take the rice crispies." He said grabbing a bowl. She passed him the box with cereal and milk." Thanks Em."

Emily was slightly confused when he said ?" she asked him

"Oh sorry, it's just I thought it would be cool if we had nick names for each other. Is that okay?" He replied.

"ok, but what am I going to call you?" she said back.

"I dono, you choose." He said walking back to the couch with his cereal.

**Tomorrow**

"Hey Harry." John said walking down the stairs. When he did he noticed that Harry and Emily were holding hands but didn't say anything about it." Let's go. I'm taking you and Emily to get some new clothes." He told his jacket. When the two heard this they jumped up and raced to the door.

Once they got back each Harry and Emily had at least 6 bags full of clothes. But a bigger surprise waited on the other side of the door. When Harry walked in he noticed that the light were off, so when he took another step the lights flicked on and 6 people were standing in the living room and they yelled " Surprise."

It took Harry a moment to register what had happened and ran to Amelia crying. When he hugged he kept saying," thank you." Over and over again."

**Four years later on Harry and Emily's tenth birthday.**

They were running hand in hand towards their house from school. They unfortunately had to run past the Dursleys house on their way home and on this day Vernon was outside doing yard work. When they saw him the two of them froze. After a few moments of standing still in shock Vernon noticed the two of them. He picked up the hedge clippers and started walking towards them.

"You made me go to jail for four years boy and now I give you wants you." Vernon said brandishing the hedge clippers menacingly.

Harry and Emily were both scared and angry that he would do this. Harry felt his anger reach its peak and so did Emily's. They let go of each other hand and inadvertently transformed into two identical black panthers. Vernon was so scared he dropped the clippers and ran into his house. Harry and Emily were slightly confused. When they saw each other they noticed that they were black panthers.

"Harry, Emily." A voice said.

They both spun around to see a man with a long white beard." If you would come closer I will return you to normal and explain everything."

Harry thought for a moment and turned to Emily and jerked his head to show her to go to him. They both walked slowly just in case. He took out something that looked like a wand. He flicked at both of them and they found they were normal.

"Now if you two could take me to your house. Your parents will also need to hear what I have to tell you." The man said gesturing for them to lead the way.

After five minutes of walking they opened the door and walked in. Emily's parents were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Uh John, Amelia. This is kind of awkward but this man says he has something very important to tell the four of us and me and Emily sort of turned into panthers earlier." Harry explained to them.

"Please sit down. This will take a while to explain. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And as Harry and Emily so graciously showed just now they are a witch and a wizard."

Dumbledore then explained to them that they would need to go to Hogwarts. To train them how to use their magic. He gave them each their letters with their book lists and explained where they would need to go to get the supplies." You will be meeting with a family that has been at Hogwarts. They will show you around and help you get your stuff. Their surname is Weasley and they all have bright red hair. They will also help you get your school supplies. You will need to meet them at 9:30 by Potch Drive in London. I must leave I have pressing matters to attend to." Dumbledore finished standing up."I will see you two at school."

"Wow."Emily said in shock.

"We can do.."Harry started.

"Magic" All four of them finished together.

"I've got an idea."Harry said stepping forward."Stand back a bit." He warned them.

The rest were slightly confused but stepped back none the less. Harry closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate for half a minute and then in a small flash of light a black panther was standing in his place.

Amelia fainted and all John could say" Oh My God". Emily was slightly surprised but stepped forward and put her hand out for him. Harry put his paw on it and closed his eyes again, this time focusing on his human self. A few seconds later he was kneeling with Emily holding her hand. Standing up slowly never looking away from her." this is going to be an interesting year."Emily said.

**Diagon Alley**

The Evans and Harry got to Potch Drive at 9:28. When they got there they saw a seven people standing waiting for them.

"Hi, I'm John, this is my wife Amelia, my daughter Emily and this is Harry."John introduced them.

"Hello. I am Arthur, this is my wife Molly, my four sons Fred, George, Percy and Ron and this is my daughter Ginny." Arthur replied.

Harry and Emily moved over to the others while his parents talked to Arthur and Molly.

" Hey, i'm Harry and this is Emily."Harry said introduced hinself and Emily.

"HI, I'm George and this is Fred."said one of the twins pointing to the other.

"NO, I'm George and your Fred." Argued the other.

WHile the twins were bickering the ther three walked up to Harry and Emily.

"Hey, I'm Percy."said the oldest looking boy" This is Ron,and the girl hiding behind me is my little sister Ginny." he told the two.

"Hey, I'm emily and he is Harry" She said while Harry started walking around Percy to look at his little sister.

Bending down he put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him shocked." Hi I'm Harry Evans."he said looking at her expectantly.

" G- ginny Wea- Weasley." She managed to stutter.

"how about to come out from behind your brother and you can meet my girlfriend." Harry told her.

The rest watched their conversation in shocked silence. Ginny walked up to Emiland introduced herself. While they were talking the boys stared at Harry." That was bloody brilliant Harry."ron exclaimed

" All i did was get her to go say Hi to Emily. No big deal."harry told them

" Are you kidding, no one has ever been able to get our sister to warm up to new people."percy explained to him.

" And what was that about emily being your girlfriend. Aren't you two family?"George asked him.

" Sorta, they adopted me when i was little" Harry explained to them.

While they were all talking they didn't notice a man in a black hood and a silver mask watching them." Harry Potter is here my lord. We can attack on your orders."the mysterious man said to another.

" Very good, Lucious."the man said before walking away.

"Alright Dears, let's go. We have shopping to do." Mrs Weasley announced to the others." Oh yes, John and Amelia you won't see the entrance but walk to the wall over there." she said pointing" It's charmed so it looks like a wall." She finished walking through the wall.

THey were a little skeptical about walking at a wall headfirst but when they saw Harry and Emily go through they decided to try it. They were shocked when they ended in what looked like a pub.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron." Fred and George said doing jazz hands while Ron and Ginny stood there laughing.

" That's enough you two." she told them walking to a backroom." ok now Harry and Emily you need to remember what to do if you come here alone." Mr Weasly explained to two." Two brickes up and two across." He finished tapping those brickes.

Harry and Emily stood there mesmerised by the bricks moving to form an arch. But what they saw through the arch amazed them even further, they saw shop after shop with items and people in cloaks.

"WOW." Harry and Emily exclaimed.

" Alright that's enough ogling you two. We need to go to Gringotts first." Mr Weasley told all of them.

"Harry looked down at his guiltily. Dumbledore had given him the key to his vault. He hadn't told them he was Harry Potter. He thought it would be better if they thought he was a normal person. Not the boy who had defeated this Dark Lord when he was a baby and became the boy who lived. He lied to them and now they would find out. He nervously walked after them. When they reached the doors of a huge building at the end of the lane. The was a plaque on wall next to the doors which read, 'Abandon all hope ye who enter to steal. A flaming death awaits ye in the bowels of the goblin vault'. Harry was slightly disturbed by the words. When they walked through the doors Harry was completely amazed and scared by what he saw, dozens of goblins were walking around and sitting at desks.

"Hello, we would like to make a withdraw from the Weasley vault." Arthur told the goblin at a desk.

"Very well, do you have your key." The goblin asked him.

Arthur stuck his hand in his pocket to get his key while Harry pulled his out of his pocket holding his key. He put his hand on the desk and opened it dropping the key on the desk." And the potter vault."Harry said looking at the floor shamefully." We'll talk about it later."He told them.

Arthur put his key on the desk still stunned." Everything seems to be in order." The goblin said giving back their keys and walking to a door on the other side of the room. The rest followed him still stunned minus Harry and Emily.

"Wooohooooo."Harry and Emily throwing their arms in the air while they were riding the rollercoaster to take them to their respective vaults. Ron looked like he was about to be sick. They got to the Weasley vault first and when it opened Harry was sad for them. There was alone a small pile of gold in the corner of it. Mrs Weasley looked in the corners for any more money and when she didn't find any she put the pile in a bag she was carrying. Harry didn't enjoy the ride the ride to his vault and when the door opened he felt even sadder. In his vault were mountains of Knuts, sickles and galleons. He scoop as much as he could into his bag then walked over to the goblin. They had a short but hushed conversation.

They rode the trolley back to the surface in silence this time and Ron looked like he was about to lose his breakfast." Hey Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked him concerned.

"Yeah, just as long as I keep my mouth closed." He answered whispering to him

When they got out of Gringott's the Weasleys were about to ask him why he hadn't told them who he realer was but Harry sent them all a look that told them not to ask.

"Uh right. Let's go children, we need to get you all your supplies for school." Arthur said pulling out their letters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Attack on Diagon Alley

**All Students to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will need the following:**

**First year students will require:**

**Uniform:**

**3 sets of regular wizards robes (Black)**

**1 pointed hat (Black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective Dragon Hide Gloves**

**One Winter Cloak(Black)**

**Set Books:**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Tranfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsineus Jigger**

**Fantastic Beast and Where to find them by Newt Scamander**

**The Darks Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Queitin Trimble**

**Other Equipment**

**1 Wand**

**1 Cauldron(Pewter standard size 2)**

**1 set of glass or crystal vials**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**Parents are reminded that students will require their own brooms for training.**

'Ok, looks like our first stop is Flourish and Blotts.' Mr Weasley announced to them.

'Wow.' Was all Harry and Emily could say when they stepped into the shop. There were bookcases up to the ceiling filled with hundreds of books.

'Ok, now you six have a look around. We'll get your school books.' Mrs Weasley told the six of them. Fred and George immediately ran off in one direction while Harry, Emily and Ron went a different direction. Harry seeing a cyan blue book with gold lettering picked it off the shelf.

The title read, Jinxes, Curses and Hexes. Opening the book to a random page Harry saw something that interested him.' Few people in the wizarding world can turn into animals. The few who can do this are called an animagus. This skill takes years to master and practice to accomplish it with ease.' He read under his breath. Turning around he called.' Hey Emily. Come look at this.' She was busy looking at the shelf opposite.

'Yes, Harry. Found something interesting have you.' She cooed

'This can't be right can it?' He said pointing to the paragraph he read earlier.' We can do this easily but it says that most people can't. This has to be wrong right.'

'We'll figure it out later Harry. Find some other books you like.' She told him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ten minutes later they left with all their school books and fifteen extra books in Harry and Emily's case, Mr Weasley quickly shrunk them and put the books in a bag. They quickly got the rest of their school equipment so all they now needed was a wand and a broom.

When Harry entered Olivanders shop it was packed high up with small rectangular boxes. It was all very dusty.' Hello is anyone here.' Harry asked.

'Well hello, what brings you here?.' Called a strange voice and a second later a ladder rolled along the shelf with an elderly man on it.

'We need three wands please.' Mr Weasley told him

'Of course, Please step right this way children.' He said pulling out a measuring tape. He started with Ron measuring his arms and legs. Mr Olivander pulled out a box from the shelf and carefully took the wand out of it and handed it to Ron.' 9 inches, Yew and Dragon Heart string.'

When Ron took it in his hand he felt a warmth spread through his entire body. He raised the wand up and shot red sparks out of the end.

'Now for you Miss. Ebony and Unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches. Springy.' He told her giving her another wand.

Her reaction with the wand was different from Ron's. Her body was covered in a small shimmering light that made her glow.

'Very good. Now for the final one. You sir could use this one. It is very special and I think you may be the one it chooses. Tanglewood, Holly and Phoenix Feather, 10 inches. Flexible and great power all round.'

When Harry took the wand his hand suddenly tightened around the wand and he started glowing brighter than when Emily got her wand. He felt power radiate through his body and as he gripped the wand it grew longer and thicker until it became a staff. The glowing dimmed slowly and they got to see the staff that he now had. It was jet black and twisted in a sort of groove at the top where a small ball was glowing in. (Refer to Gandalf's wand in Lord of the Rings)

'I know that we can expect great things from you Mister Potter.' Olivander said.

Everyone was so shocked that they didn't even ask how he knew who Harry was. They paid 33 sickles for the wands and started to leave for the Leaky Cauldron. They had gotten all their books and even got their brooms. No matter what Harry thought would happen he didn't expect this.

They all heard a bunch of pops behind them and heard someone yell' There he is. Get him.' They turned around to see at least a dozen cloaked figures with silver masks on. All of them had their wands out and pointed at Harry.

Harry not having any magic experience shocked everyone by casting 4 spells in quick succession.' Stupefy, Expeliarmus, Pertrificus Totalis, Levicorpus.' Turning around he yelled at the Weasleys and his Parents' RUN' Turning to Emily he told her' Panther.'

Both of them started running away and in unison jumped into the air and turned into their animagus form. They made a sharp right and ran into another man in a cloak. Emily slowed down slightly while Harry and jumped on the man's chest. Effectively breaking it and killing him. They ran into the Gringott's building. Throwing the doors open and startling all the goblins, they turned and faced the door waiting for something. Harry stood a foot in front of Emily protectively. After a ten seconds two cloaked wizards ran through the door and the last thing they saw were two panthers jumping towards them. Harry bit the man's throat open and Emily clawed at his chest. When they were sure the two wouldn't ataack them Harry and Emily cautiously stuck their heads outside the door. They saw the cloaked figures being tied up by other wizards. They walked towards the group of redheads they could see.

'What on earth are two panthers doing here?' Arthur exclaimed.

The two sat in front of the Weasleys and changed back.

'Bloody Hell' Ron said.

'Well Harry, Emily it good to see that you are safe but you could have warned us that you were going to do that. Worried out of my mind. I thought those people had gotten to you.' Amelia scolded them.

'Sorry Mum. We didn't know what we do so Harry told me to transform. I…. well…..' She said clearly about to cry.

Harry pulled her into a hug and she sobbed on his shoulder. He told them what they did to the three men they ran into. Harry had a downcast look on his face and Emily had stopped crying but still held onto Harry. Their parents were shocked by this but Mr Weasley told them' You did what you had to Harry. No one can blame you for it. It'll be ok.' He told the two reassuringly.

'How are you two Animagi though?' He asked them curiously.

'We don't know. It just happened when Harry's uncle came towards us threatening us on our birthday. We both got angry and transformed into panthers and then a man called Albus Dumbledore found us.' Emily explained it to them.

'Well that it very interesting but I think that we should all go home now.' Mrs Weasley said already ushering her children to the Leaky Cauldron.

'We'll see you on the train won't we?' Fred or George asked the two.

'Of course.' Harry said as they started on their separate ways. Harry put an arm around Emily's waist and asked her,' Hey Em, are you alright?'

'Yea, its just… I'm shocked that people would actually attack us Harry.'

'Well Emily, Professor Dumbledore did tell us about Voldemort's followers and how they could want revenge.' He said walking with every second step his staff hitting the ground with one of his feet. 

**August 31****st**

Emily and Harry were sitting in their room reading some of their Wizarding books.

'I can't believe that we're going to learn all of this at Hogwarts. It seems like a dream. Doesn't it Harry?' she asked him

'I know right.' He said

After a few moments he spoke again.' Bloody Hell Emily, check at this.' He turned the book slightly so she could see. He read to her,' Spells in controlling the elements. Wizards and Witches can control some of the Earthen elements by focusing their magical essence in the object they wish to control. After focusing they say the incantation 'Sunimon Aegis Magnareck'. You want to try it out.' He asked her getting up and grabbing his staff with a mischievous grin plastered all over his face. Emily stood up and followed him down the stairs slowly and quietly walking down the stairs. They saw John sitting at the table reading the muggle newspaper. Pointing his staff to the glass of water in front of him Harry muttered under his breath,' Sunimon Aegis Magnareck.' Slowly the water flowed out of the glass into the air and hung above his head in a ball.

John reached for his glass without looking and tried to take a sip but noticed that it was empty but the glass was ice cold.' What the Hell.' He said looking around and standing up and getting doused in the water that was floating there.' Bloody Hell.' He heard laughter on the stairs and turned and saw Harry and Emily standing there with Harry's staff pointed at him. Both of them stopped laughing and ran to their room and locked the door. They turned and looked at each other and burst into fits of fresh laughter. Eventually they got back to reading through their books.

**The next Day**

'Harry, Emily time to wake up. You don't want to be late for your train.' Amelia told the two.

At this comment both of them sat straight up and jumped out of bed. Running downstairs and eating breakfast like wolves. They ran back upstairs and were about to pack. Before they started Harry remembered a spell he read yesterday.

'Wait Emily. Let me try something.' He said grabbing his staff and pointing it at her trunk he said,' Pack.' All her books and clothes zoomed from around the room and packed themselves neatly in her trunk.

' That is awesome Harry. I've got to remember that next time.' She said in wonder.

Pointing it to his trunk now,' Pack.' Then both of them heard a scream and saw a pair of Harry's underwear fly through the door and land in his trunk.

Amelia came running to their door,' I was folding your clothing and suddenly the pair of underwear im holding flies out of my hands. Care to explain how that happened?' she asked sarcastically.

' Uuh, not really.' He said unsuccessfully hiding his staff behind his back.

' Hmm, well hurry up you two, we want to see you in the living room in five minutes.' She told them walking away.

'Well I'm packed, you want to see what they want to talk to us about.' Harry asked her.

'Sure, let me just get my wand.' She said walking over to her dresser and putting it in her jean sheath.

Walking downstairs they saw their parents sitting on the couch waiting for them.' What did you want to see us about?' Emily asked nervously.

'We wanted to give you a present before you leave for school.' John told them pulling a two large cages out from behind the coach.' Harry, we got you an owl and Emily we got you a cat.' He told them showing them their respective animals.

'Wow.' Harry said stroking the owl's head through the bars.

'She beautiful.' Emily said out loud pulling her cat out from the carrier carefully.

The cat was black with red stripes and Harry's owl was jet black with a few white specks by the beak.

'I think I'll call you twilight.' He said to his owl. The owl nipped his finger affectingly as if telling him that she approved.

' And I'll call you Adela.' She said rubbing the cats head as it purred.

'All right you two. Let's get you to Kings Cross station.' Amelia said getting up. Harry and Emily put their animals back in their cages and went upstairs to get their trunks.

**Kings Cross Station**

The Evans and Harry got their 20 minutes before the train was scheduled to leave. They waited ten minutes before the Weasleys showed up.

'A little late aren't we.' John said jokingly.

'Yes we are. Now there is a specific way to get onto the platform. You see the barrier between 9 and 10. You need to walk straight at it. It's a cloaked gateway so don't worry about crashing. Percy show them."

The eldest boy walked forward towards the barrier and just before he was going to crash he disappeared.' Now you go George.'

The same as Percy he disappeared without crashing.' Ok, I think I get it. Let's go Emily.' He said grabbing her hand and started walking towards the barrier. When they went through the barrier they saw a wonderful steam train with the words,' Hogwarts Express' on the front. They walked forward to a door and started loading their trunks and their animals. They found an empty compartment near the end of the train and put their luggage there. They hung their heads outside the window and said goodbye to their parents.

'How long do you think until we get there?'Harry asked.

'I don't know but I hope the train doesn't take too long.' Emily complained.

After 5 minutes of nothing to do Harry got an idea,' Hey Em, do you want to practice some magic' Harry asked pulling his favorite spell book.

'Sure Harry.' She said perking up immediately.' What spell did you have in mind?'

'Well, how about this.' Animatia', it says here that using this spell will animate or bring to life statues or small figurines.

'I think I've got some of my anima action figures in here somewhere.' He said rummaging through his trunk.' Here they are.' He said pulling out Misato, Shinji, Asuka and Rei. Along with Units 00 to 02.

'Let's try it.' She said pulling out her wand.

Harry picked up his staff and was about to cast the spell when Fred , George and Ron came in.' Are you two going to do magic.' The twins chimed looking at the figurines.

'uh, yeah. Do you want to watch' Harry said gesturing to the empty seats. Focusing on the anime characters again he bellowed' Animatia.' Suddenly the characters sprang to life and looked around.

'Bloody brilliant. Make them do something.' Ron said.

'How.' He asked.

'Well it says here just think about it.' Emily said looking at the book.

When he heard that the Shinji's figurine ran to the cabin next door. He yelled in a squeaky voice through the open door.' Welcome students. If you wish to go any further and learn at Hogwarts you will need to shave your heads bald and set your own robes on fire.' It yelled.

Looking at their expressions the others burst into hysterical laughter as the toy came running back.' That was wicked Harry.' Emily said in between laughs.

Just then the food trolley came by their door.' Anything from the trolley dears?' The witch pushing the trolley asked.

The Weasleys shifted uncomfortably in their seat while Harry got out his bag with money. Looking at their faces he asked Emily to help him carry the sweets. They bought as many sweets as they could. Harry hadn't heard of sweets like pumpkin pastries but everything looked delicious.' Dig in guys.'

Harry opened a chocolate frog first and turned the card over and he saw.' Professor Dumbledore.' He said. Turning the card over again he read,**' Professor Albus Elfric Dumbledore is famous for the defeat of Grindelwald and discovering 11 uses for dragons blood. He also helps his partner Nicholas Flamal who is the only creator of the philosopher's stone.'**

They had a wonderful time together and then they had to change into their wizard robes and get ready to leave the train.' What do we do with our bags?' Harry asked grabbing his staff.

'Just leave it here. Someone always take it to your dormitory.' Fred or was it George that explained to them.

As they got off the train and onto the platform Harry and Emily heard a booming voice call' Firs'-Years over here. Firs'-Years.'

The man was a giant Harry noticed as he led them to the edge of the lake. They got their first look at Hogwarts. It was enormous. It had towers and turrents and was surrounded by a sleek black lake.

He led them to a fleet of small boats.' All in?' he yelled. He tapped his boat and all of them lurched forward across the lake. They went under an arch under the castle that was covered by a veil of Ivy. A stern looking witch was waiting for them by the dock.

'Thank you Hagrid. I shall take them from here. Follow me first years.' She said leading them to a chamber. Harry kept an arm around Emily's waist so they wouldn't get separated. The chamber was small so they had to squish to all fit in. Harry and Emily didn't mind as long as they were with each other. One hand on his staff and one around Emily's waist they both anxiously waited.

The stern witch returned some time later.' I am Professor McGonagall and in a few moments you will be sorted into your individual houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Follow me now in a straight line please.' She walked back through the door and led them into the Great Hall. The room looked like it had now roof but Harry assumed that it was enchanted.

There was a three legged stool in the middle with a frayed hat on top. Everyone in the hall fell silent and Harry watched anxiously when he saw the hat open like a mouth.

'**Oh, you may think that I'm not pretty**

**But don't judge on what you see**

**I'll eat myself if you can find **

**A smarter hat than me**

**You can keep your bowlers black**

**Your top hats sleek and tall**

**For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat **

**And I can cap them all**

**There nothing hidden in your head**

**The sorting hat can't see**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be**

**You might belong in Gryffindor**

**Where dwell the brave of heart**

**Their daring nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff**

**Where they are just and loyal**

**Those patient Hufflepuff are true **

**And unafraid of toil**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw**

**If you've a ready mind**

**Where those of wit and learning**

**Will always find their kind**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hand**

**For I'm a thinking cap**

The hat fell silent and the whole hall exploded into a racious applause. Harry hadn't paid attention where the others were sorted until they called Emily.

'Evan, Emily.'

She sat on the stool and before the hat covered her eyes Harry gave her a reassuring smile. They were silent for half a minute before the hat bellowed' RAVENCLAW'. The table on the far left exploded with cheers.

'Evans, Harry.'

Once the hat went on his head he heard a small voice.' Hmm, unwavering loyalty but also daring and …'

While the voice was talking he muttered under his breath.' Emily.' Continuously.

'You wish to be with the girl do you. You have a brilliant mind and are ready and able but also other distinct qualities. But if you want it to be then better be…

'RAVENCLAW'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Voldemort is still a spirit but he is hosting Quirrell already. Malfoy will appear later. Also I am fourteen so please don't leave hurtful reviews.**

Chapter 4: Welcome to Hogwarts

The roar from the Ravenclaw table was deafening. They all stood up and applauding. A few shook hands with Harry and he got a hug from Emily.

Professor McGonagall picked up the stool and put it to one side while Professor Dumbledore stood up.' I have a few words before we begin the feast.' He said while Harry noticed the gold plates and platters and goblets along the table.' And here they are, Holly, posh, homp and tiggernish.' With that he sat down and the plates were immediately filled with foods of all kinds.

There was roast pork, mash potatoes, salmon and much more food that Harry couldn't see. Scooping a bit of everything for himself he and Emily began talking to the other students.' So when do we start learning how to do different magic?' they asked

'Well lessons start tomorrow. But you'll only be doing the basic stuff like for transfiguration. You will need to turn a match into needles. That sort of thing. I'm John by the way. John Hathway.' He said shaking Harry's hand.

The feast was delicious and when the food disappeared they were replaced by a multitude of deserts. There was treacle tart, brownies and Harry's favorite. Strawberry ice-cream with fudge sauce. Harry ate until felt he was going to explode.

Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent.' Now some school announcements. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all learners.' He said giving a glance at Fred and George.' There is a list of band items, anyone who wishes to view the list it is on Mr Filch's door. And welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell. And the third floor corridor is forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die a horrible death.' He said with a grave tone in his voice.' Now off to bed with you lot. Prefects.'

'First years this way. Come on first years.' Called a Ravenclaw prefect that Harry didn't know.

They took a serious of turns and stood in front of a portrait in the transfiguration courtyard.' All common rooms have a password that you need to get into the conmen rooms. This terms one is, 'Libraries Liberate.' He told them as the painting swung forward.' Girls dormitories are on the left and boys are on the right.' He said pointing to the different staircases.

'First night here and I'm already amazed out of my mind.' Harry told her.' At least we're in the same house.' He said holding her hand.

'Yea, well I'm pretty much worn out.' She said giving a huge yawn.' See you tomorrow Harry. She said kissing him before running up to her dormitory.

Harry walked up to his dormitory. He saw his trunk lying in front of his bed. He changed into his pajamas and talked to his new roommates. There were four other boys. They were Johnny, Ignacious, Tom and Tomson.

They walked for a while before they one b one slowly drifted off to sleep. Harry was up long after the others and decided to write to his parents. Getting a quill, a piece of parchment and some ink out of his trunk he wrote.

'**Hey Mum and Dad.**

**We made it to Hogwarts and this place is amazing. There are loads of wicked things here. We're excited to start learning and learn new things to show you when we get back. We got sorted into Ravenclaw. **

**Harry**

**Ps: Emily already fell asleep.**

Rolling up the note he tied it to Twilights leg and she flew out the window to deliver the message. Harry looked out the window for a while before he himself fell asleep.

Harry woke up the next day just after dawn. He tried to sleep again but after a few minutes he gave up. He threw on some loose jeans and a shirt with his robes over them. Grabbing his staff and Walking down the stairs to the common room he heard the girls dormitory door open. Reaching the bottom of the stairs and looking at the girls stairs.

'Hey Em, couldn't sleep either huh?' Harry asked her.

'Nope. Harry are you up for a bit of training.' She asked with a sly grin on her face.

'Sure, let's just move some stuff for a bit more room.' He told her

They pushed all the furniture against the walls and now they had some more space to practice. Throwing off their school robes they stood and faced each other. Bowing the both fell into fighting stances and slowly circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

Harry threw a punch to her face which she deftly blocked and dropped down low to try and sweep him off his feet. He jumped to avoid her leg and front flipped over her while in the air. He spun round and delivered around house kicked which she blocked. They went back and forth for another fifteen minutes before the other Ravenclaw's started coming down for breakfast. They stopped short when they saw Harry and Emily trading blows. After another five minutes Harry managed to knock her feet out from under her and pinned her to the ground.

'I concede.' She said in defeat taking short breaths.

Getting off of her and offering a hand only then did they noticed that they had an audience.' Uh Morning everybody.' Harry said sheepishly.

'Bloody Hell Harry. Where did you two learn to do that?' Harry's roommate Tom asked them.

'We took self defense lessons when we were younger. So now you know not to mess with me.' Emily said with a sly grin. Walking over to their robes she threw Harry his and then his staff.

Turning to the portrait Harry and Emily followed some older students to the Great Hall. They noticed that there weren't a lot of people there yet. Sitting down they saw there was a mass of breakfast foods now. Eggs, bacon and different types of porridge. Harry took a couple of eggs and bacon while Emily took some porridge for herself. Turning around Harry saw Ron sitting there.

'Hey, let's go say hi to Ron and them.' He said tapping her on the shoulder and standing up.

Standing up and following Harry, she saw some of the other Ravenclaw's were giving them strange looks. She saw that Harry hadn't noticed them so she decided to ignore them.' Hey Ron.' Harry said tapping him on the shoulder.

'Hey Harry.' Ron said.' This place is wicked isn't it?' Ron asked before stuffing his mouth with bacon.

'Bloody well it is. Mind if we sit down?' Harry asked.

'Sure and this is Hermione.' He said gesturing to the girl on his left who was reading a book.' Met her last night. Watch out she's a real book worm.' He said whispering the last part quietly.

When Harry and Emily sat down half the hall were looking at the pair. The teachers were also looking shocked with the exception of Albus Dumbledore. Looking at the two he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. The rest of breakfast went pretty fast, they made small talk about their lessons and what they might learn this year.

'You two better get back to your house table, they're handing out your time tables for the year.' The bushy haired girl who Ron had introduced told them.

They got up and before they could take one step towards their table Professor McGonagall called them.' Mr and Mrs Evans, Professor Sinistra was kind enough to give me your time tables. Here you go.' She said handing it to them.

Taking them they said in unison,' Thank you Professor.' Turning back to Ron and Hermione Harry said.' See you two later then.'

After getting their books and equipment they ran to the Transfiguration classroom. It did help that they dormitory opens up in the courtyard. They got their two minutes early and waited for the others to come to the classroom. When everyone got there they were ushered into class by Professor McGonagall. Today they were having double Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs.

'Good day class. As you know I am Professor McGonagall. I will be teaching and instructing you in the precise art of Transfiguration. If you fool around in my class or intend to not take this subject seriously you will not be allowed to return to my class. Is that understood?' she asked them in a stern voice.

'Yes Professor.' The class said in harmony.

The first part of the class was spent on a lecture on Transfiguration and theory and application. The second part Minerva handed out three matches to everyone and she said that they had to change them into needles. By the end of the lesson the only ones who were able to complete the task were Harry, Emily and two other Ravenclaw's.

'Your homework which is to be completed by the next lesson is two feet of parchment on the basics of Transfiguration. Dismissed.' She told them

The next lesson they had was potions in the Dungeons. Harry and Emily got there quickly along with the other Ravenclaw's. They saw that they were having this lesson with the Gryffindors.

'Hey Harry, Emily.' Ron greeted them.

'Hey you two. How was your first lesson?' Emily asked them.

'Wonderful, we had Care of Magical Creatures. The teacher was Hagrid. The one that was on the platform.' Hermione exclaimed

'It wasn't that wonderful. All we learnt about were Gnarls. How was your lesson?' Ron interjected before Hermione could continue.

'That was a brilliant lesson. We spent the first part of the lesson studying theory then we had to turn three matches into needles. Me and Emily and another two Ravenclaw's could do it with all three.' Harry said.' We go to …' Harry started before he saw a man with greasy hair walk out of the classroom.

'Enter.' He told them with a voice full of authority.

When they were all seated he closed the door and began roll call. No one dared to speak. After he had finished roll call he began a lecture much the same as Professor McGonagall did.

'Mr Evans, please tell me what would happen if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' he said to Harry who was sitting in the front row with Emily.

'It would create a sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death sir.' Harry answered remembering from the books he read.

'And where would I find a bezoar?' he said

'A bezoar sir is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat which will save a person from most poisons.' Harry stated.

'Ms Granger, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?' he said rounding on Hermione this time.

'Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant also commonly referred to as aconite.' She said

'Very well done you two, I may make decent potion makers out of you. Well why aren't you writing notes.' He said rounding on the rest of the class while making it sound more like an order than a question.

The rest of the lesson was spent taking down notes and listening to various potions they were going to brew this year.

'Dismissed, Mr Evans. A word please.' He said.

When he heard that he felt as though he would rather be facing Voldemort right now.' Yes sir?' he said walking up to Snape.

'I would like to say that I am pleased to see that fame has not gone to your head Mr Potter. Now I suggest you run along before you receive a detention for being late.

Running to catch up to his friends.' What did that greasy git want Harry?' Ron asked bitterly.

'He knows who I am.' Harry stated.' Well I guess he would because he is part of the staff he would know who I really am.'

'Wait.' Hermione said looking at him strangely.' If he knows who you really are then who are you?' she asked looking at him quzzingly.

Turning to Ron he said through his teeth,' You haven't told her yet?'

'I didn't think I'd need to. Plus it is your secret so you should tell her.' Ron retorted.

'Fine.' Harry stopped and looked around before pulling Hermione into an empty classroom. Turning to her he said,' Hermione my last name isn't Evans. I'm Harry Potter.' He said not meeting her gaze.

'Wait your what?' she exclaimed.

'Dumbledore thought it would be better for me I if I wasn't enrolled as Potter so he decided that it should be the Evans that I would be enrolled in.' Harry said quickly.

'But you don't have a scar.' Hermione said moving his fringe slightly.

'Dumbledore put a glamour charm over it so I wouldn't be easily recognized.' He explained.

'Well I think you've told me enough and we should hurry unless you want to be late for your next class.' She said running out the classroom and grabbing Ron by the wrist and yelling back at them' See you at lunch.'

Harry and Emily had to sprint to their next class which was DADA. They made it just before the teacher ushered everyone in. he introduced himself as,' P- P – Professor Q- Quirrell.' He managed to stutter. His class smelled strongly of garlic. He told them that this was to ward off a vampire that he fought in Romania and was afraid that it would come after him. The class was dull for the most. They only study theory and basic principles of spell casting.

Their next lesson was Herbology which went along the lines of Transfiguration. They were more interested because Professor Sprout told them they would be working with many exotic plants.

They met up with Ron and Hermione at lunch and the rest of their lessons were exciting except for professor Binns class, who taught History of Magic and is the only ghost that teaches in the school. His class was so boring it put half the class to sleep within the first ten minutes. By dinner Ron was complaining about the amount of homework they had gotten and Hermione had discovered the school's library.

'See you guys tomorrow.' Harry said waving goodbye to the two Gryffindors.

On the way to their common room they literally bumped into Hagrid, teacher and gamekeeper of Hogwarts.' Oh sorry 'Arry. Didn' see ya there.' He said picking Harry up of the floor like he was a doll.' 'ows school?'

'I'm sorry but do I know you.' Harry asked politely.

'I don' think you'd remember me 'Arry. I was the one who took you from your parent's house on that night.' He said trying to be vague but Harry knew what he meant.' Anyway why don' you come by me house sometime.'

'Sure, can I bring some friends?' he replied.

'That'd be ok. I'll see ya around 'Arry.' He said before walking off.

'Well that was strange.' Emily said with a strange look on her face.' Let's go to the common room and finish our homework.' She finished grabbing his hand and walking towards the portrait.

The next day while Harry and Emily were eating breakfast they heard a loud ruffle of wings and when they looked up they saw hundreds of owls flying into the Great Hall delivering messages to their owners. Looking up Harry saw Twilight flying towards him with a message held in his beak. Holding out his arm for twilight to land on Harry to the note and gave her a piece of bacon.

'**Harry, I know you get part of your afternoons off so why don't you and yer friends come to my hut for a cup o' tea.' The note said in an untidy scrawl.**

'So do you want to go Em?' Harry asked her.

'Sure it could be fun.' She said passing him a quill. Writing a reply on the back he sent Twilight off.' Let's go. Class is going to begin soon.' He said standing up and walking to the doors with Emily in tow. Their morning went by pretty quickly. They walked out of the doors leading to the Hall when a voice called out from behind them. Turning around they saw a boy with platinum blond hair walking towards them.

'I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm in Slytherin.' He said.

'I'm Harry and this is Emily.' Harry said putting a protective arm around her

'I heard you two spend time with the Weasleys. I would advise you not to, you don't want to get mixed with the wrong people. And that oaf they hired as groundskeeper what was his name….'

'Hagrid' Harry stated firmly.

'Yes him. I can't believe they hired that idiot to work here.' Malfoy said mockingly.

'The Weasleys and Hagrid are not stupid or oafs. I don't need you to tell us who we should hang out with. Clearly its people like you we should stay away from.' Harry said barely keeping his anger in check.

'Watch it Evans or you'll end up like Harry Potter's useless parents when Voldemort rises again.' He said drawling way.

When Harry heard that the dam wall broke. He swung his fist at Malfoy's face effectively breaking his nose just before he turned into his panther form. Growling at Malfoy who was lying on the floor clutching his nose. As Malfoy saw the panther standing in front of him all the color drained from his face, he scrambled onto his feet and ran back into the Entrance Hall.

'I know he insulted your family Harry but was that really necessary?' Emily asked.

Harry still in his panther form gave a nod before he started walking to Hagrid's Hut. The talked while they walked….. Well Emily talked while they walked to Hagrid's Hut. When they reached it Emily knocked on the door three times. After she knocked they heard loud barking from the other side of the door and someone yelling' Back fang Back' after a few seconds of this the door opened and they were greeted by the site of Hagrid.

' Hello you… Emily why do you have a panther?' Hagrid asked looking at Harry longingly.

'That's Harry.' Emily said while Harry changed back to normal.

'Hey Hagrid.' Harry said.

'Well come in you two. I'll make ye some tea.' Hagrid said with slight disappointment in his voice.

'Thanks Hagrid.' Harry said accepting a cup.

They sat in his hut talking about random topics. They only left when they realized that they would be late for their next lesson. They quickly transformed and ran through the corridors while everyone gaped at them and got their brooms for their first flying lesson.

'My name is Madam Hooch. I will be your flying instructor for the term. I will be teaching you the basics of flying and not Quidditch since first years are yet to be allowed to play. Now stick your right hand above your broom and firmly say up. Like this' she demonstrated for the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindors. Harry and Emily's broom shot right into their hands. Ron's was the same but Hermione's didn't move at all. A boy that had introduced himself and Neville was having trouble as well. His broom rolled restlessly on the ground. After they had all managed it Madam Hooch showed them how to properly mount their brooms. She corrected some people including Tom. He had been going on this morning how he had played Quidditch.

'Now on my whistle you will kick off and fly a few feet above the ground and come back down. 1- 2 -…'

Unfortunately Neville was so nervous that he kicked off before the whistle and flew straight fifty feet up. His broom bucked to all sides and Neville was holding on for dear life. Harry and Emily kicked off after him. Madam Hooch was yelling for the three of them to come back down. Harry tried to get close to Neville but when he did the broom just swung more violently. The last swing he was thrown of his broom and his remembrall that he got this morning flew out of his pocket. Harry dived after Neville and caught him round the waist and pulled him onto his broom, meanwhile Emily had shot after the ball. After a fifty foot dive she caught it and pulled out her feet barely skimming the grass.

As they landed they were met by cheers from the other students, but their victory was short lived.' Mr and Mrs Evans. Follow me.' A stern Professor Sinistra said said walking towards an archway. Following with grim looks on their faces Professor McGonagall lead them to an empty classroom where she told them to wait.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Harry decided to talk.' What do you think they're going to do with us?' he asked.

'Bloody Hell Harry how should I know.' Emily yelled.' Sorry I'm just a little tense.' She said looking at her feet.

Harry put an arm around her and pulled her closer,' It's ok Emily. I don't know what's going to be with us. They might throw us out of the school but as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter to me.' He said looking into her eyes.

Emily didn't know what overcame her but looking into those green eyes she saw love in them. Love for her. Leaning forward she closed her eyes and locked lips with Harry. Their first kiss was a moment of true bliss. When they pulled apart they stared deeply into the others eyes. after a few minutes the door opened and Professor walked back in with a fifth year Ravenclaw girl.

'Ms Chang I would like you to meet your new chaser and seeker.' Professor Sinistra said beamingly.

'Professor are you sure?' the girl asked uncertainly sizing them up.

'Completely. One of the Gryffindors fell of his broom. Harry here caught him perfectly and landed safely and Emily caught a ball that fell out of the boy's pocket. She caught it and pulled out of a fifty foot dive. Not even Charles could have pulled of that sort of feat.' She explained proudly.

'Uh excuse me. Are you saying that were not in trouble?' Harry asked uncertainly.

'Of course you are not in trouble. So Megan, do you think that they would be welcome on your Quidditch team?' Sinistra said.

'Of course.' She said confidently.

The rest of the week went fast for Harry and Emily. They had made it onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team even though first years weren't allowed to play. They were the youngest players in a century. They hadn't told Ron or Hermione yet because they had to be kept a secret. Their first training session was on Friday evening. They were so excited that they ran from their class the second the bell rang and sprinted as panthers to the Quidditch pitch.

Megan heard the door open and turned and said.' Hey Harry and Emi- Merlin's Beard panthers!' Saying that she screamed would be an understatement thought Harry.

Changing back they managed to calm her down and have a good laugh.' That was not funny.' She would say before bursting into giggles herself.

She carried a large box to the centre of the pitch and explained to the two the rules and different kind of balls in Quidditch.' There are seven players on a team, three chasers who score points through the hoops by throwing the Quaffle through them, a keeper, which is me, try's to block the Quaffle from going through. With me so far?' with a nod from both of them she got into some more advanced stuff concerning Quidditch. Needless to say Harry and Emily performed wonderfully by Megan's standards.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Quidditch game

Three weeks after term had started and the Ravenclaw's were about to play their first Quidditch game of the year against Hufflepuff.

'Alright team, we have been practicing hard. We are the best Quidditch team and now it's time to prove it. Mac, Joey keep the bludgers away from our chasers and keep Hufflepuffs second guessing. Chasers stay in synch and keep possession of the Quaffle. Emily stay out of the game until you see the snitch, we don't want you in danger unless absolutely necessary. Alright team, let's get that win.' Megan said walking to the door.

'Welcome to today's Quidditch match with Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff. I am Lee Jordan and I will be your commentator for today. Here comes Hufflepuff now. Parker, Stevens, Pucket, Jeffson, Johanne, Judas and Digarry. And now comes the Ravenclaw's. Chang, Smith, Mores, Shay, Ayres, Evans and Evans.' He announced as the players raced onto the field flying their brooms.

'Captains shake hands.' Madam Hooch said and Megan shook hands with Parker.

Throwing up the Quaffle the match began.' And they're off. Evans gets the Quaffle first and speeds towards the hoops, Drop passes to Mores and speeds further. Passes to Smith and back to Evans who barrel rolls left and throws towards the left hoop. And Ravenclaw… Score.' Lee Jordan announced

When Emily hears this she did a loop and then continued to look for the snitch. Ten minutes later Jordan announced.' The score is 110 to 20 to Ravenclaw who are still in possession. Evans passes to Smith and slows down? Anyway Smith passes to Mores who barely dodges a bludger. Right in front of the hoops he DROPS THE QUAFFLE. What the hell is that id-' Lee started.

'JORDAN.' McGonagall yelled.

'Sorry Professor. Evans catches the Quaffle and races towards the hoops. Passes to Smith who throws it back, Evans catches and throws it through the middle hoop. Ravenclaw scores again.' At this announcement Emily spotted a flash of gold at the bottom of the field and raced towards it.' Ravenclaw's seeker has seen the snitch and Hufflepuffs is battling to keep up.'

Emily was catching up with the snitch and held her hand out to catch it. Closing her hand she felt a lump inside and pulled from the dive. Holding her hand in the air the stands erupted into cheers. Harry jumped off his broom and gave her a hug before the rest of the team swarmed them. Harry noticed that Lee was still yelling' Ravenclaw win250 to 20.'

The party that night was magnificent. There was food stacked high and hundreds of drinks around the room. Harry and Emily were sitting in the corner holding each other,' Blimey, That was an awesome catch Emily.'

'Thanks Harry. You weren't so bad yourself. I heard you scored nine times.' She replied.

'Yes I did. I guess all that training paid off. Let's go find Twilight. I want to tell mum and dad.' Harry said standing up.

'Ok, I get to write this time though. Deal?' she asked.

With a small chuckle Harry agreed.

As they walked hand in hand to the Owlery they heard peeves the poltergeist nearby. Not realizing that they were on the third floor corridor they tried to pull open a door to hide in. When the door wouldn't open Harry tapped his staff against it and said,' Alohamora.' The lock clicked open and they ran inside closing the door behind them. They waited until the noise died down before they would breath again. They heard some growling behind them and cautiously turned around. They saw a three headed dog baring its teeth at them and growling.

Turning back around Harry pulled open the door while yelling,' Go. Go. Go.' They ran across four floors before they stopped running.' I bet you that's Hagrid's dog.' He said.

'Agreed. Tomorrow he's going to explain why it's there and why it nearly chewed our heads off. Come on let's get back to the common room before someone catches us.' Emily said walking back in the direction of the common room.

The next day their morning passed pretty fast. After they had lunch they went to Hagrid's hut.' Race you there.' Emily said turning into her panther form.

Harry followed suit and chased after her. Harry got there first and changed back and knocked on Hagrid's door. They saw that the curtains were all closed.

They saw the door open a crack and Hagrid peak out.' Come in. you two.' He said opening the door wider.

When they got in the hut the first thing they noticed was that it was blistering hot and there was a roaring fire in the grate.' Hagrid why do you have a fire going. Its summer for Merlin's sake.' Emily said.

'Well ya' see.' Hagrid said twiddling his fingers.

'Hagrid. I am begging you please tell me that is NOT a dragon's egg in your fire.' Harry said worriedly.

'Well ya' see Harry. It is, I think it's a Hungarian Horntail.' Hagrid told the two.

'You live a wooden house Hagrid. Where would you get a dragon's egg to begin with?' Harry asked.

'Well I was in Hogs head las' nigh' fer a drink an' I played cards with a stranger and I won the egg.' He explained.

'Ok thanks for explaining that to us Hagrid but can you now tell us why there's a bloody three headed dog that nearly bit our heads off last night?' Emily asked feverently.

'WHAT?' Hagrid asked perplexed.' How do ya know abou' Fluffy?'

'Like Emily said 'Fluffy' nearly bit our heads off. What is it guarding Hagrid?' Harry asked.

'That is none of yer business. That's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamal…..' Hagrid broke off.

'So there's a person name Nicholas Flamal is there Hagrid.' Emily quipped.

'Enough. This has nothing to do with you, so leave it alone.' Hagrid said.' Lemme show you two somethin'

Hagrid walked out of his hut and showed them his pumpkin patch which had pumpkins the size of boulders growing.' They're a beaut aren' they. Been growing them for the Halloween feast.'

'Ok, see ya later Hagrid. We've got class.' Harry said walking towards the castle.'

For the next two weeks Harry and Emily went to the library whenever they had free time. They looked through books like Modern Discoveries; New Magical Studies and Important Findings of the 20th Century.

On the day of Halloween they walked down to the Great Hall expecting wonderful decorations and they were not disappointed. When they entered through the doors they saw Hundreds of live bats flying around the room and four giant Jack o' Lanterns in the corners of the Hall. They were about to go to their table when Hermione ran past them out of the hall crying. Ron walked up to them.

'Ron what did you say to her?' Harry said accusingly.

'Nothing. I was just talking to Neville and then she got up.' Ron explained to them.

The food was if possible even better than the Welcoming Feast. Halfway through the meal the doors were suddenly thrown open and a disgruntled Professor Quirrell ran through. His turban askew he said,' Troll in the dungeons. Just thought you'd like to know.' And with that he fainted

There was an uproar in the Great Hall and it took explosions from Dumbledore's wand to quiet them all down.' Prefects you are to take your houses back to the common rooms. No one is to leave until a teacher comes to tell you otherwise.' With that the teachers moved to speak to Dumbledore while the prefects rushed to move all the students back to the common rooms.

'Harry, what about Hermione she doesn't know about the troll?' she asked.

'We'll find her. I think I know where she is.' Harry said grabbing Emily's hand and slipping into a line of Hufflepuffs going in the direction of the fourth floor bathrooms.

They looked in the first bathroom and saw Hermione sitting in the corner crying. Running towards her Harry said,' Hermione, look we've got to get out of here a troll somehow got into the castle.' Just then they heard another student come in. it was Draco Malfoy. Emily was about to tell Malfoy to sod of when Harry saw a 8 foot troll with a club walking towards the four of them and Harry yelled for them to get behind him. It smelled of rotten food.

Harry stood up and moved between the girls, Draco and the troll. It looked around stupidly before I started moving towards Harry. Hermione and Emily moved away from Harry and slowly crept towards the door but Draco was rooted to the spot with fear. Harry bellowed,' Sunimon Aegis Magnerack.' Suddenly a huge wall flew between Harry and the Troll. The troll dropped his club in surprise while a giant boulder flew from the wall behind the troll and hit squished it's head between the boulder a wall Harry created.

Harry dropped the boulder and the troll slumped to the floor. A few moments later Professor McGonagall ran into the bathroom and surveyed the scene.' What are you four doing here?'

Hermione actually started lying to Professor McGonagall,' Professor when I heard about the troll, I went to look for it. I thought I coul-.' She said but was cut off by Harry.

'No Hermione. There's no need to cover for us. Professor before the Halloween Feast Hermione ran away and was crying from an off –handed comment from Ron. She came here and didn't hear about the troll and we came looking for her. And well you can see what happened.' Harry explained to her.

'It's true. He saved us all.' Draco blurted out

'Well Hermione I think its best you get back to your common room, you too Mr Malfoy. Now you two.' She said rounding on Harry and Emily.' 5 points from Ravenclaw for disobeying instructions and 20 to Ravenclaw for saving a student fellow student. Now off to bed you two.' She said.

Harry and Emily ran back to the common room not believing their luck. They had gotten fifteen points for Ravenclaw.' Harry you were amazing saving us from that troll.' Emily told him whilst hugging him.

'It's the least I could do. Especially since you were also in danger.' He replied breaking the hug so he could look into her eyes. He could get lost in her ocean blue eyes.

'Oh Harry.' She said leaning in and claiming his lips. They stood there kissing for a minute only breaking away for oxygen.

'Night Emily.' Harry said reluctantly breaking away.

'Night Harry.' She replied.

Needles to say both of them slept with grins on their faces.

When Harry and Emily walked through the doors of the Great Hall they were greeted by Ron,' Blimey Harry. You saved Hermione and Emily from a bloody troll?'

'Jeez Ron. Can't I eat my breakfast without getting the Spanish Inquisition?' Harry complained rubbing his forehead.

'Sorry mate. But how'd you do it and why'd you save that Slytherin?' Ron asked again.

'Because it was the right thing to do, now leave him alone Ron.' Emily scolded him leading Harry to the Ravenclaw table. When he got there the entire table gave him applause. He shook hands with a few people.

'I enrolled under a different name so I wouldn't get this attention and yet here I am.' Harry said complaining again.

'Well Harry, when you save three people from a mountain troll people talk.' Emily told him.

'I'm not that hungry Em. Let's go to class.' Harry said as he noticed people were getting up to talk to him. Walking as fast as they could without running they went to their first lesson of the day: Charms.

Professor Flitwick was a short man and had to stand on a pile of books to see over his podium and he had a squeaky voice.' Oh you two are early.' He said.' Well go inside and take your seats. Well done on beating that troll Mr Evans.' He said before walking into the class.

When the rest of the class came into the class he explained what they would be learning today.' Today we will be learning the incendio charm. Can anyone tell me what this particular spell does? Yes Mr Evans.' Flitwick said as Harry raised his hand.

'The incendio spell sets fire to the intended target or object.' Harry explained.

'Very good Mr Evans. 5 points to Ravenclaw. Now everyone try to set the piece of paper in front of you on fire.'

The class got started when Harry got an idea. He set fire to his piece of paper and said,' Sunimon Aegis Magnareck.' He felt the warmth of the flames envelop his body. He manipulated the fire separating it from the paper and kept it floating in the air. He turned it into a halo shape and moved it above the Professor's head.

Flitwick surveyed the class and approached Harry when he saw he was doing nothing.' Excuse me Mr Evans but I set you a task to do. Now why are you not doing it?' he asked slightly miffed.

By now most people were pointing at the fire Halo above Professor Flitwick's head and trying to suppress their laughter.' I have sir. I just didn't want the paper to burn so I have the fire suspended above your head.' Harry explained.

'Preposterous. How coul-.' He started looking up and saw the fire.' Well done Mr Evans. I believe that is the elemental manipulation spell you used last night whilst fighting the troll.'

'Yes sir. No should I put my fire out or have you already grown fond of the Halo?' Harry asked.

'If you would please put it out. Now everyone for homework I would like a four and a half essay on the incendio charm and its properties. Dismissed'

When they got to their potions lesson they saw that Snape was walking with a limp.' Do you think that Fluffy may have done that?' Emily whispered to him.

'I wouldn't put it past him.' He replied.

Their potions class went by quickly enough and the two of them decided to go see Hagrid.

'Hey Hagrid.' Harry said knocking on the door.

The door opened and Harry along with Emily quickly entered the hut. When they looked around they saw that the fire was out and that there was a leathery thing on the table.' Hagrid. Just out of curiosity would that leather thing on the table be the dragon?' Harry asked.

'Ye it hatched bout an hour ago. Ain't he a beauty.' Hagrid said.' I call em' Norbet.'

'Hagrid do you know how big this dragon is going to grow in less than a month?' Emily asked worriedly.

'Hagrid in a fortnight its going to be bigger than your house. You have to let it go.' Harry told him.

'I can' he won' be able to survive. I have te keep em.' Hagrid said pleadingly.

'Fine Hagrid. But we have to let him go after a while. What do you feed a dragon anyway?' Harry asked.

'In this book. It says te feed him every half hour a bucket of brandy and chicken blood.' Hagrid told them.

'Ok Hagrid. We've got to go but we'll come back next week or earlier if we found something for the dragon.' Emily said distastefully.

When they got outside Harry wondered out loud.' I wonder if I can turn into a dragon?'

'Oh no. Don't even try Harry. What if Hagrid sees you, or somebody else sees you?'

'It'll be ok Emily. I won't fly away if that's what your worried about.' Harry said before taking several paces away from her.' And there's nobody around to see me.'

Harry closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He had his brow furrowed for a few minutes before he relaxed and in the blink of an eye a dragon was standing in Harry's place.

'Wow. Harry you're a Hungarian Horntail. Now change back before anyone sees you.' Emily said.

After a few moments the dragon changed back to normal.' Aw come on. I didn't even get breath a little fire.' Harry complained playfully.

'Maybe next time Harry. Let's get back to the common room, we've got homework to do.' Emily said pulling Harry back to the castle.

Harry walked over to Ron just before dinner.' Hey Ron. Your brother Charlie, he works with wild dragons right?' He asked.

'Yeah mate. He works with 'em in Romania. Why?' Ron replied.

'No reason.' He said walking off.

During dinner Harry told Emily what he found out about Ron's brother, so after dinner both of them rushed to the Owlery to find Twilight to send Charlie a letter.

**Hey Charlie**

**This is Harry, Ron's friend from school. Anyway our groundskeeper Hagrid somehow got his hands on a Hungarian Horntail egg. It's already hatched and half of the huts size. We were hoping that we could send it to you and you could release it into the wild.**

**Harry**

The two of them waited anxiously for his reply which came four days later.

**Hello Harry**

**I've heard quite about you from my mum and Ron. I'm sure that I could put the dragon back into the wild but the problem is getting it back here. I have friends coming to visit me but if the dragon is as big as you say it is then their brooms won't be able to carry it. If you can find another way to get it into Scotland I'd be happy to accept it.**

**Charlie**

**(Charlie is doing a job in Scotland for a while)**

'I'm going to talk to Dumbledore to see if I can do anything about this.' Harry said walking out of the common room and towards Dumbledore's office.

Standing in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to his office Harry said,' I want to speak with Professor Dumbledore please.'

That goblin came to life and gave a quick snort before falling lifeless again. Harry waited a few moments before the gargoyle moved out of the way to reveal a spiral staircase. Walking up Harry came to a door and knocked before he heard from the other side of the door,' Enter.'

Opening the door Harry saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. There were several strange objects on it and portraits of previous headmasters hung from the walls.' You wanted to see me Harry.' Dumbledore said.

'Yes sir.' Harry said before sitting down.' You see Hagrid somehow got his hands on a dragon egg and he's raising it in his hut.'

'Ah so there is another dragon at Hogwarts other than yourself.' He said.

'How do you know sir?' Harry asked in disbelief.

'That is a headmasters secret Harry. Now I believe there is more you wanted to say about Hagrid's dragon.'

'Yes sir. I sent a letter to Ron's brother who is working with wild dragons in Scotland. He said he could take the dragon but he had no way of getting it to there. I was wondering if I could lead it to him.' Harry said uncertainly.

'Well Harry. That is an interesting request. I give you permission but you will have to wait two weeks. I'm afraid I can't let you miss your schoolwork, so you will need to do this during the Christmas break.' Dumbledore explained to Harry.

'But sir the dragon will be twice the size of Hagrid's hut by then. Where will we hide it?' Harry said exasperated.

'The dragon will be kept in the Forbidden Forest Harry. You do not need to worry about that and I belive you have classes.' Dumbledore said.

'Yes sir and thank you.' Harry said before walking out the door.

When he returned to the common room he told Emily what Dumbledore had agreed to and they wrote a quick letter to Charlie.

**Charlie**

**We found a way to get the dragon to Scotland. It'll be there round December 21****st****. **

**Harry**

Harry and Emily went back to searching for Nicholas Flamal for a week when Emily told him,' Do you think we're going to find him.' She said picking up a chocolate frog and giving it to Harry.'

Harry thought for a moment before opening the chocolate frog. He groaned inwardly, he already had Dumbledore. Turning the card around he read:

,**' Professor Albus Elfric Dumbledore is famous for the defeat of Grindelwald and discovering 11 uses for dragons blood. He also helps his partner Nicholas Flamal who is the only creator of the philosopher's stone.'**

Right then Harry lost it,' BLIMEY. MERLIN'S BEARD, THE ANSWER WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR BLOODY NOSES!' He yelled throwing the card on the table.

'what's wrong Harry?' Emily asked him looking concerned.

'Go get Ron and Hermione. We need to tell them about this.' He said giving her the card.

They both got up and went looking for Ron and Hermione and eventually found them in the library.' Blimey Ron. You're actually doing your work.' Harry said in a joking manner.

'Not now Harry. Hermione, have you by any chance read a book about the Philosophers Stone?' Emily asked her.

'I have actually.' She said before running behind a shelf and returning a few moments later with a big book in her arms.' I took this out a few weeks ago for some light reading. Here it is,** the Philosophers Stone is a powerful magic object. It's liquid when drunk makes the drinker immortal and turns any metal into gold.**'

'Guys we need to tell you something.' He said sitting down. He told them about their encounter with Fluffy and Snape walking with a limp.

'So we think that Snape is a follower of Voldemort and is trying to bring him back.' He said and saw Ron and Hermione flinch when he said the name.

'But Harry Snape is a teacher he's supposed to protect the Stone not try to steal it.' Hermione countered.

'Hermione, he tied to steal the Stone and that's why he's walking with a limp that only Fluffy could give him. Anyway are you two going home for the winter break?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, I really want to see my parents and show them what I've learned.' Hermione told them.

'I'm staying. Me and my brothers prefer to stay here. The castle so empty you can get away with anything, oh and watch out for Fred and George. I heard they've got a big prank planned.' Ron warned them.

The next week went exceptionally fast for Harry and the others.' Well it's time for me to go to Scotland.' He said giving Emily a hug.

'Why do you have to go Harry? Can't someone take the dragon?' she said choking

'It'll be ok Emily. I'll be back soon enough. Besides I'm the only dragon animagus here and the dragon trusts me. You won't even know I'm gone.' He said giving her a peck on the lips.

'Alright Harry, please be safe.' She said

'Always.' He said before breaking the hug and walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

It didn't take Harry too long to find the enclosure since he'd been there throughout the week. Turning into his panther form he got there a lot quicker.

'Hey Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore. Is she ready to go?' he asked looking at the dragon which was now bigger than Hagrid's hut.

'Yes Harry. Now be careful when flying. Stay above the clouds so muggles won't spot you.' Dumbledore said giving him advice.

'I'm gonna miss em'.' Hagrid managed to say before bursting into tears.

'I'll see you in a few days.' Harry said walking towards the dragon and changing. Harry flapped his wings and hovered in the air coaxing the baby dragon to follow.

The dragon caught on and flew into the air with Harry. He flew towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest and passed through the wards. He turned around to see if it was following him and sure enough it was only a few yards behind him. Harry flew forwards up into the clouds following Dumbledore's advice. Harry felt free flying now, he let a pillar of flame shoot from his mouth and the baby dragon followed suit. They flew for a couple of hours before Harry started feeling hungry. Dipping slightly below the clouds he saw a couple of stray cows wandering in a meadow. Checking to see if there were any muggles, he dived at the cows with the other dragon right behind him.

Harry couldn't remember how many cow's they had eaten before they made it to Charlie's dragon camp. When they saw the camp they flew down towards. A flurry of movement told Harry that they were surprised by the arrival of two dangerous dragons. Harry and the dragon landed in a circle of people. The baby dragon shifted around uncomfortably seeing so many said you people, Harry was glad it didn't start attacking them.

Harry saw Charlie run past the circle and Harry turned to normal.' Hey Charlie.' Harry said as if taking a flying dragon from England to Scotland was an everyday occurrence.

'Wow Harry. When you said you had a plan for bringing the dragon here, I didn't think you were a dragon animagus.' Charlie said astounded.

'Yeah well you know.' Harry said modestly.' So is this it. Now that you have the dragon I can go right?' Harry asked uncertainly.

'Well yes you can, unless you'd want to stay for lunch.' Charlie told him.

'No thanks, I've already had twelve cows for breakfast.' Harry said with a slight blush.

'You- you- you ate twelve cows. How many did you eat getting here?' Charlie asked dumbstruck.

'Well you know about a hundred, and the dragon about seventy.' Harry said

'Well, as long as you didn't eat any muggles.' He said jokingly.' So you can go back if you want.'

'Tempting but no, I didn't eat any muggles.' Harry said before running towards the way they came, transformed and started flying back to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Christmas at Hogwarts

Most of the students except for the Weasleys, Hermione and Emily went home for the holidays.' Just look at their faces.' Harry thought as he flew back into Hogwarts. They were having an all out snowball fight but that all stopped when they saw Harry as a dragon. They all except for Emily ran for cover.

When Harry landed he looked at the others cowering behind trees and blew a fireball into the air just to scared them a bit more. Looking down he saw Emily, she stood their ignoring the warnings of the others to run. 

'Hey Harry. Good to see your back.' She said pulling him into a hug when he turned to normal.

'It's good to be back.' He said returning the hug.' Did you see their faces when I landed?' he asked with a chuckle.

'Yea, I thought Ron was going to wet himself.' She said laughing out loud.

'Blimey Harry that was brilliant wasn't it George.' Fred said coming from behind a tree.

'Indeed it was Fred.' He replied.

'Where have you been Harry? We missed you all day.' She asked.

'Well you know here and there, maybe Scotland.' He mumbled.

'You went to Scotland. Why?' Ron said nearly yelling.

'Well Hagrid somehow got a dragon and I got Charlie to release it into wild Scotland.' Harry explained to them.

'Hagrid got a bloody dragon, can that man get any stranger.' Ron said.

'Well I'm going to go get some food; those sheep were filling bu-.' Harry started.

'You ate bloody sheep.' Emily yelled shocked.

'Well maybe just a couple hundred.' Harry said suddenly looking at the ground with interest.

'A couple hundred.' Emily said continuing her rant.

'Hey, are you going to come with me for lunch or not.' He said looking at her.

'Alright.' She said walking towards him and grabbing his hand.

Walking towards the castle he leaned towards her and whispered.' At least I didn't eat any muggles, I was slightly tempter though.'

'Harry!' she said smacking him on the arm.

Harry woke up on Christmas day by someone jumping on his bed.' Wassamata?' he asked groggily reaching for his glasses.

'It's Christmas Harry. Get up and come open your presents.' She said rolling him off the bed.

'Ah. That hurt Emily.' He said waking Ron.

'Come open your parents Harry, its Christmas.' Said tossing him a small package

Deftly catching it he saw that it was from his foster parents opening it he saw that they had gotten him three CD's of his favorite bands. He pulled out his CD player they got him last year and put one of the CD's in. He picked up a lumpy looking present.

'Looks like you got a Weasley jumper too.' Ron said, Harry noticing that he had an orange sweater on.

Opening it his sweater was green with snitches and quaffles on it.' Put it on Harry, I got the same one.' She said holding hers up.

Pulling it over his head he began opening his other presents, he got Bertie bots every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, a set of eagle feather quills and a couple of pranks from the twins and a wooden flute from Hagrid.

Harry was walking hand in hand to the Great Hall with Emily. When they entered they saw five giant Christmas trees covered with icicles in the corners and one behind where the teachers table was supposed to be. Since much of the students went home there was a single long table in the middle of the hall. They had a wonderful breakfast and Harry and Emily pulled some crackers. They soon found out that they weren't like the muggle crackers. These went off with a gunshot sound a large amounts of different colored smoke erupted from them, they got prizes like giant hats and such.

Harry and Emily decided to take a walk by the lake.' This place really is amazing isn't Harry?' Emily asked as they walked through the snow.

'It sure is. I wish mum and dad could see it though.' He said looking out over the water.

Harry noticed that she was shivering so he took of his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. They stood there for a while before returning to the castle.

A week after everyone had returned to school the next Quidditch match was taking place.

'All right team, listen up. We're about to play Slytherin. They will try and cheat their way but that won't matter because we have the better team. We've been practicing none stop. Harry, Maddie and Rideon try some unorthodox moves to throw Slytherin's chaser off their game. Beaters hit those bludgers with all your might, if they have the Quaffle hammer them. And Emily find that snitch and bring us home.' Megan said encouraging her team.' Who are we?' she yelled

'RAVENCLAW.' The team yelled in response running towards the entrance.

'Welcome to today's match of Slytherin vs Ravenclaw. After their defeat against Gryffindor they're hoping to make a comeback. Here come the teams now.' Lee announced with some of the Slytherin's in the stands scowling at him.

'And their off. Slytherin gets the Quaffle and passes but if intercepted by Evans.' Five minutes later the score is 90 to 0 for Ravenclaw when Emily sports the snitch.' Evans has seen the snitch and goes after it, Slytherin seeker trying to keep up but doing a poor job at that. She reaches for the snitch. A bludgers heading her way and Harry catches it?' there was a stunned silence as everyone saw Harry catch the bludger and restrain it under his arm.' Go' he shouted at Emily who was still chasing the snitch.

'Harry's still holding onto the bludger while Emily raced down the pitch chasing the snitch.' Said Lee who had regained his composure.' She dives and catches the snitch. Ravenclaw win 250 to 0.'

Harry flew towards Emily throwing away the bludger giving her a hug.' You were amazing.' He said with their foreheads resting against each other.

'Thanks, but blimey Harry did you really have to catch the bludger?' she asked.

'If I didn't you wouldn't have gotten the snitch. I reckon the parties going to be huge cause of that.' He replied.

And a huge party it was, the older kids managed to sneak some firewhisky into the castle. Professor Sinistra had to come to the common room four times before the party stopped and everyone went to bed. Harry and Emily stayed up later to revise for the exams next week.

'We're free.' Ron said throwing his hands into the air. They had just finished writing their last exam: History of Magic.

'Oh come now Ron it wasn't that bad.' Hermione said.

'At least now we can have a break. I'm going to miss this pace during the summer.' Emily said.

'Hey Hagrid.' Harry said.

' Hey 'Arry. How was yer las' exam?' Hagrid asked.

'Well enough.' He replied.' Hagrid I've been meaning to ask you. That night you got Norbet, did you happen to mention Fluffy to the man?'

'Ye he seemed really interested. He asked how I handled em and I said all id o is play a lil music and he falls righ' asleep an…. Ye weren't supposed te hear tha'.'

'it doesn't matter Hagrid. You can't stop us.' Harry said walking to the castle.

A few minutes later Harry found a present on his bed. Walking out of the portrait he showed it to Ron and Hermione, opening it a silvery material flowed through his hands.

'Woah if that's what I think it is.' Ron said.

Picking up a note that fell on the floor, Harry read' **Your father entrusted this in my care, I think it's time for it to be returned to you. **No signature.'

'Blimey Harry you just got a invisibility cloak. These are very rare mate. Put it on.' Ron said.

Harry threw the cloak over his head and heard the three of them gasp. Lifting the cloak slightly pulled Emily under it as well' This thing is bloody brilliant Harry.' Emily said amazed.

'Time to go through the trapdoor.' He said giving her a kiss before pulling the cloak off.

Making sure there was no one there they walked to third floor. Unlocking the door Harry started playing music as soon as he heard growling. The growling stopped soon after and they saw Fluffy sleeping and all three heads drooling. Passing the flute to Hermione who immediately playing he moved the moved a paw off the trapdoor.

'How far down do you think it is?' Emily whispered to him.

'I don't know but let's not take any chances.' He whispered to her before summing a stone slab from the wall and stepping on it. The other three jumped on and Harry slowly lowered them down.

'Hermione can we have some light please.' Emily asked her.

'Lumos.' Hermione said and gasped as she saw a huge plant all around the room.' This is a devil's snare. Harry get us to that door and whatever you do don't touch the plant.' She told them warningly.

Floating the stone they were standing on to the door Harry carefully opened it and everyone jumped through it. When they landed they heard something like trickling water. But looking up they saw thousands of keys flying around the room. They saw a big wooden door at the end of the room.

'Well I guess one of those keys open that door.' Harry said.

'Yep, but which one?' Hermione asked.

Walking to the door Ron inspected the lock.' I'd say it a big key, silver. That one.' He said pointing to a certain key.

The key was flying low cause of a bent wing.' How do we get it?' Emily asked.

'Well I could burn off its wings and one of use could catch it.' Harry suggested

'Ok, go for it Harry.' Ron said encouragingly.

'Incendio.' He said pointing to the floor. A flame appeared and a second later Harry cast,' Sunimon Aegis Magnareck.' Willing the flame to move to the key it slowly floated upwards until it was level with it. Sweeping his staff across the key the fire obeyed. Going around the key and burning off the wings the fire extinguished itself.

'Nice one Harry.' Emily said catching the key.

**A/N: sorry but you all know how the chess game went and I don't really want to write it. Thanks**

When they opened the next door a horrible smell met Harry and Emily. Hermione was staying behind with Ron who got knocked unconscious. They slowly moved around the corner and saw a troll bigger than the one they fought on Halloween lying on the floor. Moving carefully around it the made it through the next door. They saw a line of bottles along a wide table a piece of parchment. When they moved forwards a purple colored flame sprang from behind them and clue ones shot up in front of the next door.

Walking forwards and picking up the parchment Harry saw,' It's a bloody riddle. A troll, flying keys and a giant chess game lead up to a bloody riddle. We don't have time for this.' Turning around he said to Emily.' Em you need to go back. Get Ron to the infirmary and find Dumbledore. I have to face Snape alone and Voldemort as well if he's there.'

'Harry you can't.' She protested.

'I have to Emily, I don't want you to get hurt.' He said kissing her.' Please.'

'You'd better come back to me Harry.' She said turning to the door they came through. Harry dropped a stone covering the flames and she walked through. Doing the same with the black flames he walked through the door and saw….

'Professor Quirrell. You're the one trying to steal the Stone.' Harry blurted out.

'Ah Hello Potter. I was wondering when you'd get here.' He said shooting ropes at Harry who blocked them with a pillar of stone that shot from the ground.

'Why are you doing this?' Harry asked.

'For my master, why else.' He started.

Then a cold voice rang from the room.' Let me… speak to him.' It groaned.

'but master you are not strong en-.' Quirrell said before getting cut off.

'I am strong enough for this.' It said.

Turning around Quirrell slowly took his turban off and where the back of his head should be, he had another face growing out of it.' Look what you have done to me Potter, but when I drink from the Stone I will have my own body once again and I will be able to kill you. GET HIM.' It snarled.

Quirrell jumped at Harry who ducked out of the way and threw down a dome around him and the mirror. Turning around he looked at the mirror and saw himself. His reflection put its hand in his pocket and pulled out the Stone and put it back in. when the reflection did that he felt his pocket get heavier. Putting his hand in his pocket he felt it there. Turning around he split the dome in five pieces and launched them at Quirrell who dodged four of them but the last one caught him on his side.

'You cannot win Potter. Lord Voldemort shall conquer all.' He yelled running at Harry again.

'I'm sorry Professor.' Harry said before. 'Incendio.' Aimed at his robes and quickly manipulated it to spread across his body. Writhing and screaming in pain Harry could only wait for Quirrell to stop. After a few moments his body went still and a ghost sprang from the body. Harry rolled out of the way and saw it disappear through the wall.

Harry pulled out the stone and looked at it for a few minutes before walking back through the flaming door. He walked past the troll and the chess set that was still in ruins. He levitated the slab of stone they used to get into here back through the trapdoor. He quickly moved from the room and left Fluffy. He somberly walked through the corridors to the Astronomy tower. He sat there for minutes, hours. He didn't care. He considers destroying the Stone but thought it would be better if Mr Flamal decided that.

'Harry.' A voice called cautiously behind him.

He turned and saw it was Emily. He got up and embraced her, letting tears fall down his face unchecked.' I told you I'd be back.' He said jokingly.

'We were looking all over for you Harry. Even Dumbledore didn't know you were up here, why are you here anyway?' she asked pulling back and looking into his green eyes.

'I got the Stone but it was Quirrell who wanted it and Voldemort is still alive.' He said choking back a sob.

'It's ok Harry. He won't hurt you anymore. I'm here for you and so is Dumbledore.' She said hugging him again.

'Mr Potter. I think it's time we talk about the Stone.' A wizened voice said.

Turning he saw Dumbledore and a man he assumed was Flamal.' I got it here if you want it.' He said

'That's not necessary Mr Potter. I believe that you should keep it. It may come in handy in the future.' Nicholas said stepping forward.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked. He got a nod in response.' Thank you.' He said putting it back in his pocket.

'Now Harry the Leaving Feast is underway and I believe that it is time that people find out who you really are, if you are comfortable with that.' Dumbledore said gesturing to the trapdoor.

Walking to the Great Hall Harry felt slightly apprehensive, the whole of Hogwarts would know who he was and tell their families and there might be Death Eaters that would come after him. Dumbledore walking through the doors first with Harry following after him with Emily. The entire hall fell silent as they walked to the front.

'Students, I have a few announcements to make.' He said.' Mr Evans here has a grave secret and I think it best that he should be the one to tell you.'

'I am not really who you think I am.' He said stepping forward.' I thought it best that no one knows my real name in case they would do me or my family harm. I am Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.' The silence in the hall was so great that you could hear a pin drop.' Lord Voldemort-' everybody except Harry, Emily and Dumbledore flinched.-' killed my parents and now he has possessed one of the Professors and tried to gain a body and try to kill me once again. The third floor guarded the Philosophers Stone as well as many other enchantments.'

'So to famous to tell us who you really are is that it Potter?' came the drawling voice of Malfoy.

'Sod it Malfoy.' Harry said gripping his staff tighter.

'Or what going run away to your dead mother.' He said.

At this Harry lost control. The floor two feet around him turned electric blue with power and Harry levitated the floor beneath Malfoy into the air.' DO you want to feel pain Malfoy? Do you want to suffer? I will not take any more of you insults, if you want to provoke someone do it to your own family.' He yelled lifting the ground beneath his feet as well.' If you ever insult my parents or any one dear to me Malfoy you will not live to see the next day.' Harry dropped the ground Malfoy was standing on. He fell with a sickening crack that resounded through the hall. Harry slowly levitated back to the front of the hall still livid.

Harry sat down on the steps and put his head in his hands with the floor around him still glowing blue. Emily sat down next to him and put her arms around her saying,' It's okay Harry. Don't worry, we'll be away from Malfoy soon enough.'

The journey on the Hogwarts Express was enjoyable. They play some pranks on the others students and played chess. Harry slowly got off the train when they reached the platform. They left in groups of three through the barrier so the muggles wouldn't get suspicious.

When Harry and Emily got through the barrier they were pulled into hugs by Amelia. 'Oooh, I missed you two so much. How was school, can you show us what you learned?' she shot off with a barrage of questions.

'This is going to be a long summer.' Harry whispered to Emily quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Back to Magic

'I own most of Diagon Alley.' He said out loud reading a letter from Gringott's. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Emily who was in the room with him.

Harry Potter and Emily Evans are two students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were currently on their summer break. Harry was going through all of the letters he got because he had revealed who he was last year after stopping Voldemort from getting his body back. He read over the letter twice more just to be sure he read it correctly.

'I own most of Diagon Alley.' He repeated.

'Bloody Hell Harry, how'd you manage that?' Emily asked flabbergasted.

'I guess my parents bought the shops. And it says here that I should arrive at Gringott's soon to discuss finalizing some things and opportunities to buy new space.' He replied.

'Wow Harry. Do you think you could get me a discount in a couple of shops?' she asked with puppy dog eyes.

'We'll see about that Emily. Hey Mum.' Harry said.

'Yes Harry.' She replied standing in the doorway.

'Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? I need to sort some things out with Gringott's.' Harry told her.

'Sure Harry. We can use some of that floo powder you bought last time.' She said walking off to tell John.

'Well there's one major downside to summer.' Emily complained.

'Oh yeah, and what's that?' Harry asked curiously.

'We can't do magic.' She said sadly.

'Hey cheer up. We got some prank books and advanced combat spell and it would be unfortunate if Malfoy, oh I don't know. Say tripped numerous amounts of times falling onto something unpleasant.' Harry suggested with a wicked grin on his face.

'Oh yes it would be unfortunate if that would happen to the inbred part.' She said returning the grin.

'Come on. We should get some rest.' He said jumping into bed.' I reckon we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.'

'Night Harry.' She said climbing under the covers as well.

'Night Emily.' He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

'Wake up Harry. We've got to go.' He heard a voice say.

Rolling over he moaned.' Five more minutes.'

'Get up now Harry. Or don't you want to go to Diagon Alley anymore.' She teased

At this comment Harry sat straight up and looked at her, a second later he heard her gasp.' Harry, why do you have violet eyes?' she choked out.

'I WHAT.' He said jumping and running to a mirror.

When he looked at his reflection it was true. Instead of his regular green eyes they were replaced by violet ones.' I- I'm an metamorphagus.' He said surprised.

'You're a- no way. They're super rare how can you be one?' she said

'I don't know. But this is bloody wicked. Emily just think if I can change anything, think of the pranks.' Harry said excitedly

'Jeez Harry your starting to sound like Fred and George.' She said in a mock tone.

'Right but can they do this?' he asked her before shaking his hair which promptly acquired white streaks through it.' Pretty cool isn't it.'

'Anyway lets go have breakfast and then it's off to Diagon Alley.' She said walking to the kitchen.

When Harry sat down at the table his foster parents didn't noticed anything wrong for a few moments but when they glanced in his direction Amelia looked horrified and John let loose a string of curses.

'What in the name of Merlin have you done to your hair Harry?' Amelia asked pale.

'Nothing.' He said shaking his head again. His eyes changed color to gold and his hair turned a bright shade of magenta.

The two adults looked shocked at this revelation. Emily 'dropped her fork' and was trying not to laugh from under the table. Harry tried to keep a straight face but after 15 seconds he could bear it no more. He and Emily burst out laughing while the adults still looked completely fazed.

They went through the floo network and when they came out Amelia scolded Harry for playing such a joke on them while his hair was turning into different colors every few seconds. They walked to Gringott's and when they entered a goblin immediately came up to them.

'Ah you must be Mr Potter. If you would kindly follow me. I am sorry but only Mr Potter may attend since it is his properties.' He said when the Evans tried to follow them.

'It's okay guys. Make a withdrawal from the vault for our school stuff.' He said handing the key.' I'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts.'

The trio left rather reluctantly while Harry followed the goblin who introduced himself as Griphook. They went through a door at the end of the wall and Harry sat down in a chair.' Now Mr Potter. As you were told in the letter sent to you, you own a sizable amount of Diagon Alley as well as Hogsmeade. They are listed under The Magic Property. Do you have any questions so far?' Griphook asked as he pulled out two pieces of paper.

'Yes, if I own the spaces does that mean I can influence prices within the store or of the products if I see it would be beneficial for the business?' Harry asked his Hair flashing red and white.

'Yes you could but you would need to consult the owner first. I must say Mr Potter you are very mature for your age. Now you will need to sign these papers, they concern with the handing over Potter Manor to your custody and this is a secret keeper form that will protect the building with a fidelous charm.' He said putting the forms in front of Harry.

Harry picked them up and read through the both of them thoroughly.' Okay.' He said signing the first one.' But I have a problem with the fidelous charm. Does it have to be a third person because I know my parents were betrayed by one of their friends? So can I be the secret keeper instead?' he asked surprising the goblin.

'Yes Mr Potter it is perfectly adequate that you be the secret keeper.' He said placing a small disc in front of Harry.' All you need to do is put your finger on the disc and it will extract a drop of your blood for the charm to work.' He said motioning for the blue haired boy.

Putting his forefinger on it he felt a small prick on it and a drop bled out. Removing his thumb he saw that there was no evidence that he had ever bled.' Now I would recommend that you visit Potter Manor soon because the enchantments keeping the house standing will expire in three years. Now it that is all Mr Potter I'm afraid I must be off.' He said standing up and opening the door for Harry.

'Thank you sir. Just one more question though, how and when will I be able to adjust the rates and taxes for the properties I own?' Harry asked.

'You will just need to send an owl to me and I will adjust them for you Mr Potter.' He said before walking to a different wizard.

'Hey Guys.' He said spotting his family as they left the car from the vaults.' I hope you got enough gold for me.' He said teasingly and was shocked when Emily held up a large leather bag filled to the top.' I'd say that's enough.'

'Let's go get our school stuff.' She said pulling him by the arm.

They got all his school and Harry bought a holster for his staff that went over his back and a wrist holster for Emily's wand.' It could come in handy.' He had said nonchalantly.' The finally made their way to Flourish and Blotts at 2 pm. There was a mass of people crowding to get into the store and they saw a sign that read:

**Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography Magical me a 2 pm today.**

Pushing through the crowd Harry and the Evans made I to the front and moved to the second year section for Hogwarts. Harry was about to move to the checkout when he saw the Weasleys, picking up his books he moved over to them.' Hey redheads.' He said jokingly.

'Hey Harry.' The twins chorused.

'Hello Harry.' He heard a small squeak come from Ginny.

'Hey Ginny. You're staring at Hogwarts this year aren't you?' he asked politely.

He got a small nod as an answer before he heard Gilderoy exclaim.' It can't be, Harry Potter.' He rushed forward and pulled Harry by the collar and shook his hand.' Who would have thought that Harry Potter would be here today?' He said while Harry tried to pull away. Ron took Harry's books so he wouldn't drop them.

Harry started getting angry as the photographer took pictures for the Daily Prophet. He started probing the blonde's hair and saw that he was a fraud. He claimed to do all these things but in fact he only wrote what other people did and obliviated them. Harry felt his hand heating up and was sure that the man could feel it as well.

'Ow, you little-.' He started saying after he let go of Harry's hand but stopped once he saw Harry had a ball of fire floating above his hand.

'Do not tempt me fraud.' He said as the flame circled his body before dissipating.

Harry heard a sneer behind him.' Couldn't even buy your books without trying to get publicity could you Potter.'

He turned to see Malfoy and his father.' I see you would like a repeat of what you experienced at the Leaving Feast last year Malfoy.' He said with a grin.

Malfoy paled slightly before his father picked a book out of Ginny's cauldron.' Well I see they never pay you enough at the Ministry do they Weasley.' He said looking pointedly at Arthur.' I thought they'd pay you overtime with all those useless raids, but it seems you are still as poor as ever.'

Arthur looked livid and there was a resounding crack in the bookstore. Mr Weasley had not thrown the punch but Harry did. Standing in front of the sprawled Malfoy with a fire in his hand he threatened.' You will never speak ill of the Weasleys ever again or I will make sure you don't live to regret it.' He said.

Throwing Ginny's book back into her cauldron he and Draco. Nobody but Harry noticed that there was another book enclosed in Ginny's book. Reaching for the book he pulled the smaller one put and replaced hers. He put it into his pocket before buying his books with a few extra DADA books with a feeling that he would need it this year.

'Harry I didn't know you had pink hair.' George snickered.

'Yea, you look positively smashing mate.' Added Fred.

Shaking his hair it changed color constantly again and this time so did his eyes.

Harry walked out with the Evans and the Weasleys and was run over by a woman with spiky pink hair.' Oh Merlin I am so sorry. I'm very clumsy.' She said before noticing his changing hair and eyes.' Merlin's Beard.' She whispered in shock before pulling him into a hug.

'Uh excuse me- but could you- please let me breath.' Harry gasped changing his face blue for emphasis.

She suddenly let go off him and Harry bent double getting his breath back.' Sorry I just got excited. I'm Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks.' She said positively beaming.

'Harry Potter.' He said extending his hand for her.

'I'm an Auror in training and I'm supposed to be hiding and be hidden. I got excited because I've never met another Metamorphagus.' She said. Harry gently looked through her memories and saw that she was called a freak and treated badly in school when she attended Hogwarts.

'Well I can help you with that.' Harry said changing his height facial features and hair color including length.

'Blimey, I can't even do that. When did you find out you were one?' she asked him/herself.

'This morning.' He said in a matter of fact voice.' Do you want to have lunch at our house?' he asked her as if they had been childhood friends.

'Sure.' She said changing her features that resembled Harry's mom.

'Please can you change? You look like – my mom.' He choked.

'Uh sorry Harry. I didn't know.' She said changing her appearance again.

They walked to the Leaky Cauldron and traveled back to their house.' Wow, this place is neat.' Tonks said in amazement.' Our house is mish mash the whole time.'

'Well we'll be upstairs, me and Tonks need to have a chat.' He said pulling her to his room.

She looked baffled and asked.' We do?'

'Yes.' He said as he closed the door with Tonks and Emily inside. 'Tonks I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but I saw what happened to you at Hogwarts.' He said calmly.

'It's okay. It happened and there's nothing you can do to change it.' She said with a small downcast looked.' But how come I didn't feel you presence?' she asked him.

'I know how to be subtle.' He simply said.' There is one thing you can help me with though.'

'What's that Harry?' Tonks asked him

He was about to start when they all heard a loud crack.' Son of a Bastard.' Harry yelled before lunging at whatever was sitting on his bed.

He saw that it was a house elf and quickly got off and said.' Sorry about that, you kind of took me by surprise.'

'Oh Great Harry Potter sir. Dobby has come to warn you, you must not return to Hogwarts. There is a terrible blot to kill you sir.' Dobby the house elf said.

'Can you tell me what it is Dobby?' Harry asked curiously.

'Dobby cannot sir. He is bound by secrecy.' The house elf said with his eyes as big as saucers.

'But Dobby I have to return to Hogwarts, I want to learn more magic and see my friends again.' Harry told the house elf.

'Friends who don't even wrote to Harry Potter sir.' Dobby said.

'How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?' Harry asked in a venomous tone and narrowing his eyes while changing his eyes pitch black.

'Dobby has been stopping letters sir. He thought that if Harry Potter's friends didn't write to him he wouldn't go back.' He said pulling a large pile of letters from his pillowcase.

'Dobby give me those before I have to hurt you.' Harry said threateningly while probing Dobby's mind.

'Only if Harry Potter promises not to return to Hogwarts.' Dobby said with a wavering voice.

'Dobby give me those letters now.' He said almost yelling.

'Dobby is very sorry Harry Potter sir.' Dobby said before disappearing with a loud crack.

'That is one messed up house elf.' Tonks said after a moment.

'Yea anyway, Tonks. Gilderoy is a fraud.' He told her.

'Are you sure Harry? How do you know?' she said asking him.

Tapping his head he told her.' His mind is useless. He went to different countries and obliviated the people who really did it and took all the credit.' Harry explained to them.

'Well I think I should get back to Diagon Alley now. It was nice meeting you.' She said standing up.

'Yea, come see at us Hogwarts will you.' Emily said.

'I'll do my best.' She said before disappearing in the green flames.

'Well Emily, we all know he's a fraud but we still need to read his books.' Harry said walking up the steps.

Harry studied the diary intently whenever he was alone but could find nothing wrong with it so he put it at the bottom of his trunk when he was packing for Hogwarts. He and Emily were packing some last minutes things. They opened the door to get o the car but were met by Tonks.

'Hey Harry.' She said smiling.

'Hey Tonks. Not that we mind but what are you doing here?' Harry asked her.

'I came to take you four to Kings Cross.'

'Thanks Tonks but how?' Emily asked her.

'Apparition.' She said as if it was obvious as day.

'Well that was unpleasant.' Emily complained as they got to Kings Cross.

'You get used to it.' Tonks told her.' Come on let's go. The train leaves in ten minutes.' She said walking through the barrier.

John and Amelia soon followed. Harry and Emily walked to the barrier but their trolleys hit solid concrete.' What the hell is happening?' Emily said pushing against the wall.

'Dobby. House elves have their own branch of magic and he must be blocking the barrier.' Harry told her.

'Well what are we going to do Harry?' she asked him slightly panicked.

'Well we have two options. We can either wait for Tonks to come back or..'

'Or what Harry?' she asked him.

'I could make an illegal portkey to Dumbledore's office.' He said having a sudden interest with his shoes.

'You can do it Harry.' She said encouragingly.' Let's find somewhere else so the muggles don't notice us.

They walked round the building to a secluded spot. Harry picked up a stone and said,' **Portus.**' Pointing his staff at it. The stone glowed blue for a second before returning to normal. They grabbed their trunks and held onto the rock. Harry felt a pull behind his navel and a few seconds later they were standing in Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall was there talking to Dumbledore and almost jumped a foot into the air.

'Mr Potter and Mrs Evans what are you doing here?' Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

Harry quickly explained what had happened at the station and McGonagall looked slightly less stern when they finished.

'Well that seems to justify your need to make an illegal portkey, which brings me to ask you as to how you managed to create one Mr Potter?'

'Well I studied the theory and I tried a couple times over the summer.' He admitted.

'Well done Mr Potter. I suggest you both get to the common room as the rest of the students will be arriving in a few hours. The password is Transfiguration.' He said as the door to his office swung open.

'Thank you professor, we'll see you at the Feast.' He said walking to the door dragging his trunk.

They made it to their dorms a half hour before the others got to Hogwarts so they decided they to practice some of their Judo skills. Levitating all the furniture to the sides of the room they both fell into fighting stances. Emily stuck first running towards him rolling down and sweeping him off his feet. Holding his hands out Harry landed into a handstand position and spinning on his hands. Emily back up and waited for him to stop, Harry pushed off his hands landing on his feet and jumped delivering a roundhouse kick which she blocked but her arm hung limply by her side after the attack. They fought for another twenty minutes before Harry tripped her up and pinned her to the ground.

'You win.' She said looking into his eyes before leaning up and giving him kiss.

'Thanks.' He said pulling her up.' You ok?' he asked her gesturing to her arm that he kicked.

'I don't know. I think I'll have to see Madam Pomfrey.' She said rolling her shoulder slowly.

'I'll take you there.' He said swing his staff onto his back holster.

'Thanks Harry but you shouldn't miss the feast.' She told him.

'It's ok. I hurt your shoulder so I should take you to the hospital wing.' He said walking out of the portrait. Emily walked out and saw Snape standing there.' Besides I won't be taking you there. Snape will.' He finished with a grin.

'You have no idea how strange that looks. Snape grinning, it's the end of Hogwarts.' Emily said smiling.

'Now let's get you to the hospital wing Mrs Evans.' Snape/Harry said.

They decided to take the route where teachers were most likely to be, they past at least four teachers and left them shocked. They made it to the Hospital Wing and Snape dropped off Emily leaving a flabbergasted. Harry couldn't keep a straight face any longer and broke out into hysterical laughter and Pomfrey looked even more shocked at this.

'Hello Madam Pomfrey.' Harry said as he changed back to normal.

'Mr Potter, how could you. I thought Snape had lost his mind and I would have to send him ST Mungos.' Poppy nearly screamed.

'Sorry Madam Pomfrey, it was too funny.' He said while Emily was still laughing.

'Alright Mr Potter, if all you wanted was a good laugh I suggest you leave.' She said about to turn away.

'Actually Emily hurt her arm.' Harry told her.

'Alright come here Mrs Evans and let me have a look at that arm of yours.' She said poking and prodding it.' How on earth did you get this Mrs Evans. You have severely hurt your arm, I can fix it in a minute but I am curious as to how you did it.' Poppy said.

'We were uh practicing Judo and I kind of kicked her arm.' Harry said sheepishly.

'Mr Potter. How many times have I told you, you are not to practice Judo?' she asked rhetorically.

'Actually you told us not to practice Jujitsu anymore.' Emily told the patron.

'Ok, there you go.' Poppy said.' Your arm may be stiff for a while but it should work good as new. Now off with you two.'

As they walked out of the doors Harry rememebered.' Blimey Emily. We are in so much trouble.'

'Why are we in trouble Harry?' she asked looking at him curiously.

'We didn't tell your parents how we got to Hogwarts. The must be freaking out, we better hurry though I heard someone taught your mom how to make a howler.' Harry said changing direction to the Owlery.

When Emily heard this comment her face immediately showed an expression of horror and started running to the Owlery with Harry right behind her. They made it to the Owlery and quickly wrote a note saying what happened and sent it off with Twilight. They walked back to the Common Room to get ready for the feast. As they both came back down the steps they heard a flutter of wings.

'Is that…' Harry began before the owl dropped a bright red letter in his hands.

'I think we sent the letter too late Harry.' Emily said clearly scared.

Harry shakily opened the letter and all hell let loose.

'**HARRY AND EMILY. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, WE WAITED FOR YOU AT THE TRAIN AND TEN MINUTES LATER WE HAVE TO SCOUR THE TRAIN STATION FOR THE TWO OF YOU. HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU TWO ALREADY GET TO HOGWARTS, WE GET AN OWL FROM DUMBLEDORE SAYING THAT YOU APPEARED IN HIS OFFICE. I WILL BRING YOU BOTH HOME IF YOU SET EVEN ONE TWO OUT OF LINE THIS YEAR.'**

Harry sank into a chair and watched the letter burned on the floor. Harry was so shocked his hair turned the color of the rainbow.' Bloody Hell.' Was all he could say.

'Come on Harry. We sent mum the letter and she'll know what happened. Let's get to the feast.' She said pulling his arm.

'Yeah, I can't wait to wait to see Ron and Hermione again.' He said smiling slightly and getting up.

'Yea, isn't Ginny starting this year as well?' she asked him.

'I'm sure she is, and on the subject of Ginny remember in Flourish and Blotts?' he asked.

'Yes and you punching the prat in the face was brilliant Harry.' Emily replied.

'Thanks but when he threw Ginny's book back in her cauldron I saw him put a diary inside it.' He said pulling the small book out of his robe pocket.

'Well if it came from the Malfoy's it's probably dangerous.' She said taking the book and turning it over in her hands.

'But it's a normal diary, I've done all the spells I could think of to check for hidden hexes or jinxes.' He said pocketing the book. 'I'll check it a few times again tonight and I'll give it to her, I get this feeling that she'll need a diary to write in.' he said staring to walk to the Great Hall again.

When the Weasleys found the pair they were bombarded with questions. Ignoring them he finished his breakfast and started answering them. 'I hate that house elf.' Before turning back to his conversation with Emily.

All the Weasleys stood there in shock, (Including Ginny who got sorted into Gryffindor. They shrugged it off and walked back to their table.

As they walked back to their dormitory Harry asked her,' Do you think that this year we'll finish the school year without uncovering some evil plot to enslave the Wizarding world?'

'Considering you luck Harry, I'd say no.' she replied. 'Just try not to get a teacher hurt this year ok.' She pouted slightly.

With a small chuckle Harry said,' I can't promise that I won't hurt The Greasy Git or The Fraud.' He told her as they walked into the common room. They shared a small goodnight kiss and went to bed.

Harry lay down on his bed for a while and thought about the recent developments in his life. He practically owned Diagon Alley and a part of Hogsmeade, he owned Potter Manor, he had a fraud for a teacher.

Getting up Harry grabbed a quill and some ink and began writing a letter to Gringott's.

**Griphook**

**I hope this letter finds you well. I wish to inquire if there are any additional vaults under the Potter name or any person related to my family. If there is I would also like to know if it is possible to search the vaults for any objects that belonged to my parents. I have heard talk that I have a Godfather and ask you to let me know who said person is if you could.**

**I await your reply in earnest.**

**Harry Potter**

Harry rolled up the letter and went over to where Twilight was resting. He tied the parchment to the owls' leg who afectionally nipped his fingers before flying off.

Picking up a book he bought from Flourish and Blotts he began reading. The title of the book was Occlumency and Legilimancy: A guide to protecting your mind.

Harry read the first chapter in earnest. It was a detailed guide to storing your memories and safe guarding them. Harry attempted to enter his mind and clear it. He pictured his family; The Evans as his center. Harry felt a wave of cold air wash over him and he saw all his memories in film and picture format. Harry began with the five years with the Dursleys. He was forced to relive the memories but Harry persevered, he put them all away and hid them at the back of his mind. He then began with his happy years with the Evans. Putting them all at the center of his mind he felt at peace, he spent a while reliving them and he felt joyous. He filed all the rest of his memories in what he thought were the appropriate places and once he was done he began shielding his mind. He pictured his invisibility cloak and covered his mind with it and felt a sense of security. He passed through the cloak and found a memory he forgot to sort.

'This was at the astronomy tower.' He thought.

Reliving the memory he remembered a strange tingling in his mind but paid no attention to is at the time. He pulled out of his mind and read the book on the Legilimancy part.' Dumbledore was going through my head.' Harry said shocked after reading what the book had to say.

Harry went to sleep with a heavy heart that night knowing that Dumbledore didn't trust him.

Harry woke up early the next morning and went to shower while his roommates were all asleep. As he came out he was greeted by the sight of Twilight waiting for him. He relieved her from her burden and fed her some owl treats before she flew back to the Owlery. Opening the letter he read.

**Mr Potter**

**I have received you letter and have inquired on your behalf. There appears to be several other vaults that belong to you as you are the only Potter heir left. We will allow you to search them on a date that is possible for you and for your Godfather. His name is Sirius Black and is unfortunately being held in Azkaban. We do not know why he was sent there as he had no trial and as so have not closed off his vault.**

**I shall wait for your reply and as to when you can come to Diagon Alley.**

**Griphook**

Folding the letter and putting it in his pocket to share with Emily later. She came down fifteen minutes later and they went to breakfast, Harry deciding to show her tonight.

He read about Legilimancy this morning and saw Albus sitting at his chair. Harry sat down and began eating his focus on Dumbledore. Harry mentally attacked his mind and was slowly breaking through Dumbledore's own Occlumency shields. Dumbledore felt the attack and looked up seeing no one acting oddly. After a two minutes he broke through and started going through Dumbledore's memories of his parents, Dumbledore became visibly agitated and looked around the room once more. He knew it was Harry attacking his mind and was about to stand up when a flash of pain shot through him and he slumped in his chair. Harry went through all the memories of his parents and found Dumbledore's memory of Sirius. He saw Sirius insist on changing to Peter and it was Dumbledore who cast the fidelous charm, he went to the next memory and saw it was a prophecy.

**Harry looked at the memory and saw a lady give Dumbledore the prophecy.**

'**The one with the power**

**To vanquish the Dark Lord approaches**

…**Born to those who have thrice **

**Defied him, born as the seventh**

**Month dies… and the Dark Lord**

**Will mark him as his equal, but he**

**Will have the power the Dark Lord**

**Knows not… and either must die**

**At the hand of the other for neither**

**Can live while the other survives…**

**The one with the power to vanquish **

**The Dark Lord will be born as the **

**Seventh month dies'**

At this Harry lost it, he pulled out of Dumbledore's mind and abruptly stood up knocking his chair over. Everyone stared at him with confusion while he walked out into the grounds. Emily ran to catch up but lost him as he walked onto the lake. With every step he took there was a platform of ice for him to walk on and his anger grew with intensity.

'AAAAAAAGGHHH.' Harry went with an almighty scream as he hit the water with his fist. The water around him exploded into a circular tidal wave and stretched out towards the shores. He non-verbally manipulated the water and brought it to a stop, turning it into a massive circle of ice he pulled more water and began cutting the ice piece by piece. Pouring all his anger into it he added fire and earth. He cut down the ice in a matter of seconds. Spreading both his hands out he let go of the earth and water but summoned more fire and set it into a giant plume higher than Hogwarts itself that swirled around him.

He walked out to the shore but the fire stayed and so it would for days or weeks Harry thought. Emily stood there shocked by his display of magic and was even more shock when he pulled her into a hug and began sobbing into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and comforted him. They stood there for half an hour before Harry could get his composure back. They silently walked back to the castle and the rest of the day went by with whispers about his use of magic.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Never piss off Harry Potter

Harry and Emily were sitting in the empty common room, 'Emily I have to tell you something.' He said to her.

'What is it Harry?' she asked moving closer to him and holding his hand.

Harry pulled out the letter from Gringott's. 'My Godfather was convicted of a crime he did not commit and is now in Azkaban.' He told her while she read the letter. 'Last night I learnt Occlumency which is a type of mind magic and Legilimancy which makes you read minds. I went into a memory last night of when we were at the Astronomy tower last year and I felt a tingling in my head but I didn't think anything about it, I found out the Dumbledore used Legilimancy on me. This morning I returned the favor.'

'What do you mean Harry?' she asked him looking concerned

'My Godfather was sent to Azkaban without a trial. I don't know the full story, but I think he was sent to Azkaban for supposedly betraying my parents but when I searched Dumbledore's memories I saw that Sirius's friend Peter Pettigrew became the secret keeper and not him.' Harry explained to her.

'Oh Harry.' She said before pulling him into a hug. 'Well when do you want to search the vaults?' she asked him.

'I don't know yet, I first need to ask Professor McGonagall.' He told her. 'Anyway I think we should get to bed, it's getting pretty late.' Standing up he pulled her into another hug and a peck on the cheek before both of them went to their Dormitories.

Standing outside McGonagall's office with Emily he knocked on the door and heard a stern,' Enter.'

Walking in he saw McGonagall sitting at her desk and grading what look like homework.' Ah Harry and Emily, what can I do for you?' she asked them.

'Professor I was wondering if we could be allowed to go to Diagon Alley this weekend.' He told her.

'And why would you want to do that Mr Potter?' she asked looking at him sternly.

'I got a letter from Gringott's saying that I had a number of vaults and I requested to search them for anything that might have belonged to my parents.' He explained to her.

'Well Potter it seems that I can allow you to go but one of the teachers will have to accompany you. Would Professor Lockhart suffice?' she asked.

'I do not want that Bloody Fraud coming with us Professor.' Harry said calmly restraining your anger. 'Unless you would like for him to return in a matchbox.' He said.

'Very well Harry, I believe then that Fillius would be a better choice.' She said in a dismissing tone.

Their first DADA lesson was the next day. Harry and Emily got there first and took seats at the front. Lockhart was sitting at his desk and every so often he would nervously glance at Harry. The rest of the class filed in with the girls looking dreamily at the teacher including Hermione who sat next to him and Emily.

'Hello, I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin –' he was cut off by Harry who coughed something that sounded like 'Bolloks.'

'Is there something you would like to say Mr Potter?' Gilderoy asked him.

'Yes, are we going to actually learn something or are you going to go on about you won a pointless contest five times?' he asked.

Lockhart visibly paled a shade or two and handed out a test and said,' You have five minutes to complete this.'

When Harry read the questions it became obvious that the test was all about Lockhart. There were questions like:

**What is Gilderoy's greatest accomplishment to date?**

**What would Gilderoy want most for his birthday?**

Harry had to read his books so he got the questions right. Lockhart said that Hermione got all the questions right and Harry lost by one. He visibly paled another few shades when he read what Harry wrote for the first answer: **What is Gilderoy's greatest accomplishment to date? Convincing the Wizarding world you know the right way to hold a wand.** Harry wrote.

'Now class I am going to show you how to handle a very dangerous creature.' He said putting a cage on his desk. 'Great watch the idiot free Cornish pixies' Harry thought. ' I ask you not to scream, for it might provoke them.' He said dramatically pulling the cover off the cage.

'Pixies?' Seamus asked defiantly.

'Yes Mr Finnagan, now let's see how you handle them.' He said opening the cage and setting the pixies on his students.

Harry and Emily sat there for a while with a shield around them repelling the pixies. Lockhart attempted a complex spell and failed miserably after which the pixies threw his wand out the window. Standing up Harry walked to the middle of the room and cast a spell,' Tempus Freezus.' At once all the flying pests stopped and fell to the ground. Harry levitated all of them into the cage and got Neville down from the candelabra that pixies put him on.

Walking to the teacher's desk which Lockhart took refuge underneath he said, 'It's alright to come out now Professor Fraud, the common house hold pests you couldn't take care of are gone. Harry said mockingly with venom in his voice.

The bell went before Lockhart came out and when he did the class was gone.

The rest of their weeks went well with earning fifty points for Ravenclaw and their regular visits to Hagrid. In DADA they started reenacting the scenes from Lockhart's books. All while this was happening the pillar of fire Harry was controlling stood strong and seemed to grow even bigger.

'Are you two ready to go?' Flitwick asked them as they stood in McGonagall's office.

'Yes sir.' Harry said putting an arm around Emily's waist.

He pulled out an eagle feather quill and told Harry and Emily,' Put your hands on it and we'll be on our way to Diagon Alley.'

Doing as they were told Harry felt a familiar pull behind his naval and knew they were using a portkey. They spun for a few moments before landing on their feet at Diagon Alley. They immediately began walking to Gringott's and when they walked through the door Harry immediately recognized one of the goblins.

'Griphook.' Harry said happily and walked up to the goblin.

The goblin looked around and saw Harry. 'Ah Mr Potter so good of you to make it. If you'll follow me we'll get all the statements declared and then I have some other business to discuss with you. I am afraid you two will need to wait outside.' The goblin informed Emily and Flitwick.

Harry followed Griphook through a door while the two waited outside the door. 'Now Mr Potter we have discovered about another 8 vaults with under the Potter name.' Griphook informed Harry as he sat down.

'Thank you. Have you searched for any items that may have belonged to my parents? And what of Master Blacks vault?' Harry asked.

'We have searched all the vaults and found a number of level eight trunks. Here are their respective keys and the trunks will be given to you as you leave. Now Mr Blacks vault had this with a letter addressed to you.' He said giving Harry a wrapped box and a letter.

Shrinking them he put it in his pockets. 'Thank you, I was wondering if I would be able to get a master key for all my vaults?' Harry asked.

Handing it to Harry Griphook said, 'We suspected as much and have already made you one. Now Mr Potter, I have learned that you are the heir to several families and estates, would you like to claim them?'

Harry thought for a moment before answering, 'Yes.'

'Very well then if you'll follow me.' Griphook said standing up and walking through another door grabbing a basin with light blue liquid and a dagger on the way.

Harry followed the goblin and then walked for about a good eight minutes before reaching a circular room with one door at the end. Putting the bowl down he turned back to Harry, 'Now Mr Potter you are the heir of Black, Draekons, Ikari, Jackson and Potter households and another which I will tell you about later. Please take a knee.' Griphook told him.

Bending down on one knee he saw Griphook get a red box from a pedestal he never noticed. Opening it he took out a gold ring with a small red ruby inserted in the centre with a phoenix emblem emblazed on it. 'Do you Harry Potter accept the responsibilities and privileges of the Potter household and swear to keep in good name?'

'I do.' Harry said after considering the seriousness of the situation.

The goblin slipped the ring onto Harry finger and felt strength and power flow from the ring. The process was repeated for the next four households and Griphook explained that to change the ring he would need to say the family name as they were now fused together.

'Now Mr Potter, it has also become knowledge that you are the only ancestral descendant of all four founders of Hogwarts. You can claim your heritage but first the founders must deem you worthy, do you wish to claim this as well? If you fail or refuse to you may not try to claim it again.' Griphook told him.

Harry thought what would happen if he accepted. He would most likely get more magical power among other things, if none of them deemed him he lost nothing. 'I wish to claim.' Harry said confidently.

"Very well. You must enter through that door and you will begin the test.' Griphook said to Harry.

Harry stood up and walked through the door. There were four statures around a circle in the room and he presumed they were the founder's statues. Walking into the center his body froze and he heard a voice. **'Who wishes to claim to lineage of the founder's of Hogwarts.' **It boomed.

Harry felt confidence surge through him and proudly said, 'I am Harry Potter, Rightful heir to the Blacks, Draekons, Ikari and Potter lineage. I am the ancestral heir of the four founder's.'

Silence descended on the room and Harry thought the voice was thinking. Suddenly the lights dimmed and four translucent people walked out of the statues. He considered them for a moment and knew they were the founder's.

'Harry James Potter.' The ghost of Ravenclaw said. 'We recognize you and deem you worthy of claiming your heritage.' As he felt a slight buzz in his head and it left as suddenly as it came.

Next was the ghost of Hufflepuff, 'You are our only living heir and we shall present you with gifts that will help you in your lifetime.' She said with a slight blush in her cheeks.

Harry turned to Salazar and asked, 'Isn't Voldemort your heir?'

'**Do not talk to me about that close minded fool.'** The founder said in parseltongue.

'**I meant no offence my lord.' ** Harry replied in parseltongue as well.

'Harry, you are a powerful young wizard and your powers will continue to grow. Use them wisely as well as our gifts.' Godric said before continuing. 'Harry I give to you the knowledge and skill in Transfiguration and the power to help the helpless and protect the needy.'

He turned to Ravenclaw next. 'I give to you the knowledge and skill to effortlessly to perform all charms and knowledge of Ancient Rune Magic. You will speak the tongue of Goblins and House Elf's.' She said grinning widely.

'Harry Potter I give to you knowledge and ability for potions. I give to thee also the power to control your emotions and those of others.' He finished as Harry turned to Hufflepuff.

'I give to you Harry Potter, the ability of Telepathy and skill for Herbology. I also give you the strength to stand by your friends and the loyalty to do what is right.' She finished.

'Harry we give you all our earthly possessions, use them well.' Gryffindor said before they faded and Harry was hit with a rush of pain. He passed out a few moments later.

Griphook came into the room several minutes later to find Harry lying on the floor with an n agitated look on his face. He shook Harry until he began to wake up. 'Mr Potter are you alright?' the goblin asked.

'**Yes I'm fine thank you Griphook.' **Harry replied in perfect gobbledygook.

'**I see they have given you extraordinary gifts Mr Potter. Now come we must return you to your Professor' **Griphook replied.

Harry promptly stood up but first went to a box on a pedestal on the other side of the room. Taking out four rings he slipped them onto his finger and fused them with his. 'Alright I'm ready.'

On the way back Griphook explained that Harry was now a Lord and could perform magic whenever he pleased and could induct or disown anyone from the family lineage. They made it back to his office and Harry walked through the door to be pulled into an embrace by Emily.

'Did you miss me that much?' Harry asked teasingly.

'Yes. Now let's go before we've been away to long.' Emily said pulling on his hand.

'Hold on Emily, I need to make a quick stop at Olivanders first.' He told her.

Harry thanked Griphook and got his trunks which they fused into a 9 level trunk before they left Gringott's. As they walked Harry told Flitwick that he wanted to tell the staff something very important minus Dumbledore.

'Mr Olivander.' Harry called out.

'Ah Mr Potter, I wonder why you are back so soon.' The strange man asked.

'I was wondering if I would get an additional two wands and holsters for them. I have a feeling I'll be needing them.' Harry explained.

'Of course Mr Potter. I think I have the right two for you.' He said before pulling two boxes out of his drawer. Pulling the first one out and handing it to Harry he said.' Eleven inches, Holly and Phoenix Feather.' As he pulled out the second Harry felt immense warmth spread through his body. He took the next as Olivander said, 'Nine inches, Beechwood, unicorn hair.' When Harry took it he felt like he was flying through the sky as he floated up a few inches.

When he sank back down he payed for the wands and holsters. Holstering his new wands they left back for Hogwarts. Flitwick went of inform the other teachers and Harry along with Emily went to his common room.

'I am now the proud owner of several vault's, properties and ancestral lineages.' He said to her.

'What do you mean Harry?' she asked bewildered.

Harry began retelling his story about what happened in Gringott's. He pulled out his new trunk and resized it and showed her his ring plus how it worked. He unlocked the Potter part of his trunk and climbed down with her following him. They landed in a massive library which Hermione would have gone crazy over.

'Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I am now a Lord and can do magic whenever I please?' he asked grinning broadly.

'YOU CAN WHAT?!' she yelled. 'You get all the luck Harry.

'But I can also let you do magic whenever, if …..' He said trailing off.

'If what?' she asked almost frantically.

'I induct you into the Potter lineage and make you the Lady of the lineage.' He said with a twinkle in his eye.

'Well Mr Potter, I will have to think about that, I still want to keep my options open.' She said teasingly. 'Of course yes please Harry.'

'Ok, put the point of your wand on the ruby.' He told her holding out his hand. When she did he said**. 'I Harry potter, Lord of the Potter lineage hereby declare Emily Evans the Lady of the lineage. So let it be.' When he finished the ring sent ripples across both their bodies as a sign of acceptance.**

'Thank you Harry.' She said pulling him into a warm embrace. 'You're the best.' She said pulling him closer.

'**You're welcome Emily.'** he thought.

She pulled back and seemed to be considering something for a moment. 'You can use telepathy, like I said you get all the luck.' She said before giving him a passionate kiss.

They sat down there reading books before going to dinner.

'Hey Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Pinhead?' he said askingly as he looked at Percy's prefect badge.

'WHAT.' Percy said looking at his badge and the twins broke out into laughter and ran when an angry pinhead came after them.

They all ate dinner at the Ravenclaw table and nobody really minded the Gryffindors eating at their table. Harry told them some of what happened but kept some things quiet. They talked about other things like the upcoming Quidditch matches and the homework they got for the day and they finally managed to convince Hermione that Lockhart's a fraud. She was dumbstruck by this but slowly came to accept it. Harry had given Ginny the diary and she thank him with a hug before she pulled back blushing.

The group split up and went to their respective common room, while Harry and Emily went into the Potter library to do their homework.

'What's that?' he asked noticing a thick leather bound book on a pedestal.

'I think that's a wizard's directory Harry. You can say the name of a certain subject or book you want and it'll show you where it is. Try it.' She said encouragingly.

Walking over to the book Harry thought about what homework they had and decided. 'Goblin Rebellions of Britain 1674.' Instantly the book glowed slightly orange and five books came sailing towards him.

'That's bloody wicked Harry. I wish I had my own library.' She said pouting slightly.

'Emily you do know that this is **our** library.' He said emphasizing his point.

'Really Harry, I don't want to be a bother.' She said looking down slightly.

'You could never be a bother Emily, you are part of my family now.' He said pulling her into a hug which she returned.

They spent their time finished their homework until they had to go to McGonagall's office for the meeting Harry asked for. They walked hand in hand to the office neither saying a word. Harry knocked on the door and McGonagall called the pair in. when they entered they saw all the teachers gathered including Snape.

'Harry, Emily. Before we start the meeting Harry could you please put out your pillar of fire.' McGonagall asked him.

With a small nod Harry complied but a tower of swirling water rose to take its place. The two sat in the chairs available and began telling them what happened. Leaving out the part about his inheritance and family lineage

When they finished most teachers were beside themselves with anger and sadness. Snape said, 'You have clearly fabricated this story Potter.'

'I have not Professor but if you require evidence use Legilimancy.' Harry said leaning back in his chair slightly.

Snape narrowed his eyes and searched for Harry's mind but couldn't find it and after a few moments was sent hurling out with a headache. 'What was that Potter?' Snape spat.

'That sir was my Occlumency shield and me mentally hitting you with a beater's bat. I know you don't want to believe it but it's true. My second day back I searched Dumbledore's mind and found out all of this. Didn't you wonder why I was so angry and tried to decimate the lake?' he asked them.

'Thank you for bringing this to light Harry, I did wonder why you were angry that morning and I must say it was an impressive display of magic. I would also ask you to begin taking dueling lessons from Fillius if that is ok with both of you?' she asked.

'Minerva do you not think it would be best for the DADA teacher to assist the students with dueling?' Lockhart asked giving one of his smiles but one hate filled glare from Harry sent him backing up slightly and visibly paled again.

'If that is all Professor I need to speak with you privately.' Harry said with a blank face.

'Of course Harry. Could you please return to your duties.' She said to the other teachers.

Slowly the teachers filed out the room leaving only Harry, Emily and McGonagall. Harry began explaining about his lineage and his inheritance. He also told her about his new libraries and ask about the rules about it.

'Well Harry, I would need to see if there are any undesirable books and if it passes you will be able to keep it. But I doubt there would be a way for me to take it since it is declared familial property.' She told him. 'Now off to bed you two and be sure not to let Filch catch you.' And with a wink from McGonagall they were gone.

Harry and Emily decided to put off looking at his other parts in the trunk and went to bed.

Harry was assigned a book list to read in the next month. He began reading but on the night of Halloween he decided to take some time off. He and Emily were walking to the Great Hall hand in hand and chatting adamantly. When they arrived they were not disappointed, the decorations were better than last year. There were still bats and pumpkins but now there were dancing skeletons along the walls and cobwebs in random areas. The food was delicious as always and Harry and Emily decided to go to bed early. They walked to the second floor and saw the corridor was flooded and something was hanging from a torch bracket. Harry sent a thought to McGonagall telling her to get here now.

'Oh Merlin.' Emily cried when she saw it was Mrs Norris hanging by her tail. Above her were the words written in what looked like blood. **The Chamber of Secrets has been opened – Enemies of the heir beware.**

McGonagall came soon after and gasped at what she saw. 'I think it would be best if you two come with me.' She said before delicately picking up MRs Norris.

Soon after they left the hallway was filled with students, many gasped but Malfoy yelled,' You'll be next Mudbloods.'

Harry knew from the knowledge he got from the founders that this was the worst term to call a muggleborn by. Manipulating the water Harry formed a bubble around Malfoy and pulled him along behind them. Dumbledore ordered all the students back to their common rooms and they would unfortunately examine Mrs Norris in Lockhart's classroom. While Dumbledore poked and prodded MRs Norris with his wand, Harry and Emily were comforting Mr Filch. Lockhart began blabbering about what spell it could have been and how if he was there he could have stopped the attack but a death glare form Harry shut him right up.

'She's not dead Argus. She is merely petrified.' Dumbledore announced putting his wand away. 'We will have her back to normal by the end of the year, luckily Professor Sprout has been growing Mandrakes for the second years project.'

'She- She'll be o- ok?' he asked through sobs.

'She'll be alright Mr Filch, you'll get her back.' Emily said in a comforting voice.

For a second the barest trace of a smile broke onto Filch's features. They were all ordered to bed but Harry and Emily decided to look into the Chamber of Secrets in the founder's library. They found only hints and small traces in the first three but found more in Salazar's library.

'Here it is Emily.' He said showing her a certain passage.

'**I created the chamber of secrets and hid a monster in there so one day I could get rid of the muggleborns from Hogwarts. I do not wish to kill them, I feel it better if they are taught at a different school considering their former lives.**

**Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land,**

**There is none more curious or more deadly than the basilisk,**

**Known also as the kind of serpents. This snake, which may**

**Reach gigantic size, and live many hundreds of years, is born**

**From a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of**

**Killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and ven-**

**omous fangs, the basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are**

**fixed with a beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders**

**flee before the basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the **

**Basilisk flees only from the crowing rooster which is fatal**

**To it.**

'Its weakness is a crowing rooster.' Emily said in shock. 'That's odd.'

'Emily I don't think we should tell anyone about this yet. We might be wrong about it.' Harry said. 'I don't like keeping them out of the loop either but we have to do it.' He looked up slightly glum.

'Alight Harry, let's get to bed.' She said pulling him out of his chair.

'Sure thing love.' He said blushing slightly.

They climbed the ladder out and went to their beds. Harry first got a quill out and some ink deciding it was time to write to his godfather.

**Dear Sirius Black**

**I know who you are and you know me. I am your godson Harry Potter, and I know you were unjustly put in prison. I will do my best to help clear your name and get you free. I have already claimed the Black name as the goblins advised that I should lest it fall into less desirable hands. I would also like to tell you that Dumbledore is an old fool, he sent me to live with horrible muggles who made my first five years a living hell. I was luckily fostered by a family who has a daughter who is now my girlfriend. I would like to meet you one day, I know that you are an dog animagus and dementor's cannot sense you in that form so I suggest you try and fit through the bars and escape. If you can send a return owl to me, Harry Potter – Leaky Cauldron – room 23 and if you escape before the end of summer send it to the second year Ravenclaw dorm. I'll try to get my parents to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer, tell me when and where and I will help you.**

**This letter has been warded and charmed so nobody but you can open and read it.**

**Sincerely your godson**

**Harry Potter**

Rolling up the letter he put it aside and quickly wrote one to Tonks who he knew could get the letter to Sirius.

**Tonks **

**I need you to get the other letter to Sirius Black. I don't care how you do it just get it to him.**

**I believe he is innocent and I want to help him.**

**Love Harry **

**Ps: sorry about my rudeness but I really want to set him free.**

Getting up he gave Twilight the letters and she flew off to the horizon. Harry decided to try and better his Occlumency skills and after succeeding greatly he fell asleep.

The next day there was a notice on the board in the common room:

**There will be a dueling club hosted by Professor Lockhart**

**Anyone who wishes to join will have to meet in the **

**Great Hall after dinner tonight.**

**Professor McGonagall**

Harry groaned inwardly. He doubted the fool could teach a person how to properly hold their wand. Their first class was with the fraud so Harry with his new Slytherin aspects showing decided to damage the 'Professors' reputation.

Arriving early with Emily and took a seat right at the front. He told her about the plan. She looked slightly appalled but supported him wholeheartedly.

The class slowly filed into the classroom and Lockhart began the lesson. Today they would be reenacting his defeat of Waga- Waga wolf. He stupidly asked Harry to be the werewolf.

'No Miss Granger.' He said to Hermione who seemed rather bored. 'You will be the damsel in distress that I save from the beast. Now stand over there and pretend to cower in fear.' She stood up and did a convincing tremble. 'Now Mr Potter stand taller than her and look fierce.'

Harry quickly told her about the plan through thought and she also agreed to go along with it. When they finished talking she saw a fire in Harry's eyes and this time there was no need for her to pretend. She shook terribly.

Lockhart spoke, 'Now I tracked the wolf after if killed the child the night before and- yes Mrs Evans?' he asked her who had her hand in the air.

'Sir if the werewolf killed the boy the night before then he shouldn't be a werewolf the night you found him.' She said.

'Yes, well the region I was in the second night after the full moon emulates it and looks as though it was the full moon.' He said turning back to Harry who snorted at the comment along with some others in the class. 'Now I jumped at the werewolf and pinned him to the ground like so.' He jumped onto Harry pinning his arms to the side. 'I took my wand shoved it down his throat and cast an extremely complex transfiguration spell that I have unfortunately forgotten.'

'You are wrong sir. While you pinned me to the ground a werewolf's strength would easily throw you off and while you reached for your wand I could have bitten your head off or turned you. Now sir if you don't mind I would like to get up seeing as this is a suggestive position and I would not want any of the teachers or other students to know.' He said and Lockhart jumped off almost immediately and was followed by laughter from the class. Harry got up slowly and dusted off his robes and continued thinking how much more damage he could do right now. 'Sir all the Transfiguration spells concerning werewolves would not turn them back to human but would turn them in their human form to werewolf.; Harry continued while with each passing word Lockhart paled visibly each time.

After ten reputation destroying minutes by who Emily and Hermione helped he sat down. Lockhart excused himself to his office and everyone could hear through the door him emptying his stomach and stayed there for the rest of the lesson. He got a boatload of congrats from his classmates and said he was happy to help.

Word quickly spread of what had happened and tons more people came over to talk to him, even a few Slytherin's. Harry and Emily's day went fast as they anticipated the first dueling club meeting. As they entered the Great Hall after dinner they saw all four house tables were gone and in the middle of the room was a large raised platform. Lockhart was standing on top of it having some color back in his face but he immediately paled when he saw Harry.

'Hello, can everyone see me, can everyone hear me?' he asked when everyone was seated. 'Good, I am your Professor Gilderoy Lockhart Order o-' he was interrupted by Harry who yelled, 'GET ON WITH IT.'

Snape strode onto the platform and said, 'Ten points to Ravenclaw for stopping ludicrous introductions.' When they heard this the whole hall was silent. Snape had never given points to any house except his own. 'Now Professor Dumbledore has allowed myself and your ah- Professor here begin this dueling club. Now Lockhart why don't we show these children an exhibition duel.' He said moving to one side of the platform.

Lockhart moved slowly and while he was walking he sent a thought to Snape, **'Make sure he ends up in the hospital wing.'** While Snape replied to him, **'Gladly.'**

They both bowed and Severus shot the first spell and purple light shot forth from his wand and sped towards Lockhart. Harry knew he would have a chance against full power bludgeoning hex. Lockhart was sent flying into the hall doors and there was a sickening crack that rang through the air. Nobody moved to help him so Snape assigned to fifth years to take him to the Hospital Wing.

Turning back to the student she said. 'Now I would like each year to select two of their best duelers, excluding first years. We will have a tournament.'

Everyone chose Harry and Emily for their second year duelers. The rest were chosen quickly and the tournament began. Harry and Emily quickly beat their opponents while the duel last long they threw strong hexes and curses. Harry and Emily got into the semi finals and Harry was to duel Malfoy.

They stood opposite each other and bowed. 'Begin' Snape said.

Harry threw a combination of a bludgeoning hex, a stunner and a disarming spell. Malfoy managed to dodge the first two and shielded himself from the third. He sent another hex at Malfoy who returned it. Harry rolled out of the spells path and stood on his feet to hear Malfoy yelled,' Serpensorita.' A large snake sprang from the end of his wand and landed near Hermione who sat in the front.

It raised its head ready to strike before Harry yelled at it in Parseltongue, '**I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin and you will obey. You will not attack these people ever unless ordered by me directly.'**

The snake turned to Harry and replied with a bow of its head.** 'Yes Master, your wish is my command.' **It began slithering towards him and Harry stuck out his arm for it to coil itself around. Once the snake was secure Harry sent a stunner at Malfoy who didn't even react and ran to Hermione.

Jumping off the platform he stood in front of her with his hands on her shoulders and asked. 'Hermione are you alright?' he got a small nod and pulled her into an embrace. He used his power and calmed Hermione down and everyone in the room. He put a suggestion in their minds and they believed he told the snake to stay away and not hurt anyone but he didn't bother with Snape.

He pushed her away gently and saw she had a small smile on her face. 'You saved me.' She said.

'I'd do anything for you Mione.' He said then turned to his Professor. 'Professor I think it would be best if everyone one went back to their common rooms.'

Snape said. 'Alright everyone back to your common rooms now. Mr Potter i would like a word with you, Miss Granger and Miss Evans in McGonagall's office.

Harry took Emily and Hermione by the hand and the trio walked to McGonagall's office following Snape. They walked in after Snape and sat on the three chairs that were there.

'Mr Potter could you please tell Minerva what you did tonight.' Snape said in an almost sincere voice.

'I used spoke in Parseltongue which is considered Dark Magic.' He said looking at McGonagall.

'How long have you been able to do this Mr Potter?' she asked since.

'Since Gringott's and my inheritance.' He said.

'Excuse but what inheritance?' Snape asked.

Harry tapped his head and asked, 'May I Professor?' Snape gave a curt nod and Harry began

Snape saw images flood his mind, of Harry's induction and his Lineage from the four founder's of Hogwarts. When Harry finished Snape's legs gave out and he crashed into a chair behind him.

'My word.' He gasped.

'I think it's best you three went to bed.' McGonagall said opening the door for them.

They walked for a bit in silence before Hermione spoke.' Thank you for saving me Harry.' And gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

'It was nothing. Besides if I didn't do anything I would have lost my best friend.' He said smiling at her which she returned.

He talked with Hermione while he had a mental conversation with Emily. **'Emily you didn't mind that kiss did you?' he asked her.**

'**No Harry I didn't. she needs some comfort because she was shocked. It's fine by me.'**

'**Well I kind of went through her thoughts gently and I saw that she's getting feelings for me.'**

'**Well in that case Harry me and Hermione will have to find out a way to share you.'**

'**Your joking right, please tell me your joking.' He thought to her.**

He nearly fell flat on his face when she whispered to him, 'No' and joined his conversation with Hermione. Harry got the message and said he forgot something and went back the way they came.

'So Hermione I noticed you started getting some feeling for Harry.' She said in a sweet voice

'I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen it ju-.' Hermione began.

'Hermione calm down. I never meant it like that. I meant that I'm his girlfriend and you're his best friend and he doesn't want to lose either of us so I was thinking like we can both be in a relationship with him.' Emily said twiddling her thumbs slightly.

'Are you sure, is Harry okay with this?' she asked surprised.

'Yes I'm sure and so is Harry. I'm sure we can pull it off I mean two of the smartest Ravenclaw's and Gryffindors smartest witch, we'll manage.' Emily said proudly.

They talked until they reached the Gryffindor portrait and Harry had caught up with them. Harry gave Hermione a hug goodnight and she promptly gave him another kiss on the cheek and entered the common room.

'You weren't joking were you?' he asked turning to Emily.

'Nope now come on lover boy. We need our sleep.' She said pulling him to their portrait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hogwarts attacks and the Golden Trio

Harry slept peacefully that night thinking about Emily and Hermione being his girlfriends. He didn't care what other people thought. Harry showered and got dressed and met Emily in the common room. They both walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor portrait and waited for Hermione who came a few minutes later and Harry walked with two pretty girls holding his hands to the Great Hall. The few people who were there including several teachers were dumbstruck as they walked in and sat at the Ravenclaw table. The few students who were there blinked and rubbed their eyes to make sure it was real. They are breakfast and talked amongst themselves.

'Harry you better read this.' He as the owl dropped her copy of the Daily Prophet.

Taking the paper Harry scowled and read:

**Harry Potter the boy-who-lived**

**It was discovered yesterday that Harry Potter is a parseltongue and is now considered in league with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.**

When Harry read this the copy that he was holding went up in smoke. 'I think I need to send an owl.' He said standing up with Hermione and Emily.

They walked to the Owlery and exchanged a few words now and then. They got to Owlery and Harry wrote a message for Griphook.

**Griphook**

**I hope this letter finds you well. I have a favor to ask of you, I need you to buy a large controlling piece in the Daily Prophet. I would like you to send me a ledger of all my accounts and assets.**

**Harry Potter**

'Twilight.' Harry called and the jet black owl came flying to him. Landing on his shoulder nipped his ear in affection and held out her leg to show a letter attached. Removing it and attaching the Gringott's letter, Harry gave her an owl treat and she flew through the window.

'It's from Tonks. Do you think it's about Black?' Harry asked.

'Wait do you mean Sirius Black?' Hermione asked. 'The man in Azkaban.'

'Yes he's my godfather and he's innocent.' Harry then began explaining to Hermione how he was framed.

'So now you're trying to free him?' she asked.

'Yes, now let's see what this letters about.' He said opening it.

**Harry **

**I got the letter to Sirius and he seemed happy about hearing from you but I couldn't tell. Azkaban is guarded by Dementor's and they suck all the happiness out of you. He told me about the escape you said in the letter and I think he should go for it. I've missed my cousin and I hope this works Harry.**

**Thanks for giving me and Sirius hope.**

**Love Tonks**

'She got it to him.' Harry said happily.

'Who got what?' Hermione asked.

Harry began explaining what Dumbledore did to his life. Hermione gasped at all the right places.

'How could Dumbledore do that to you?' she said pulling him into a hug tears threatening to fall.

Hugging her back he said. 'It's alright Hermione, I'm going to make him pay and set things right. You'll come visit us during the summer won't you?' he asked her lifting the mood.

'Yes of course I will Harry.' She said pulling away and looking into his deep green eyes.

Hermione leaned lightly closer and Harry got the message. Both leaned closer and when their lips met Emily smiled. She couldn't put it into words but she was happy that the three of them were together. They stayed like that for a few more precious seconds before breaking apart. They put their forheads against the others and looked into their eyes.

'We should get to class.' Hermione said breaking the silence and slowly standing up with Harry.

'Sure.' He said pulling away and holding both the girls hands.

'Harry I've been wondering what did you do to Malfoy on Halloween.' Emily said.

'Oh you know, I hung him above one of the staircases for a couple of hours and he fell with a right thud.' Harry explained to them.

Hermione looked slightly appalled but thankfully said nothing on the subject. They went to their classes and they passed by quick enough. Harry, Emily and Hermione were walking hand in hand through the fourth floor corridor to go to the Library when they saw two prone figures lying on the ground. Running to them and dropping to their knees they saw that it was Colin Creevey and a fourth year they didn't know. Harry quickly called Minerva mentally and she appeared a few moments later.

'Dear Merlin, what happened here?' she asked bending down.

'We don't know Professor. We came down from our classes on our way to the library and found them like this.' Hermione told her.

'Let's take them to the Hospital Wing for now.' McGonagall said after a moment.

Harry stood up and conjured two stretchers and levitated them towards the Hospital Wing and on the way they told their Professor what they knew.

'You three say that it is a basilisk attacking the students.' McGonagall said. 'It sounds absurd but falls into place but how is it moving around the castle without anyone noticing it?' she asked.

'We don't know Professor but we know that it's someone who hates Muggleborns.' Emily said.

'I think it would be best if you three went to your common rooms and don't say a word about this to anyone.' She said before closing the Hospital Wing doors.

Harry and the Emily dropped Hermione off at her dormitory and went to their own. Harry went into his dormitory and noticed a large barn owl sitting on his bed with a thick roll of parchment attached to its leg. Rolling it off Harry read the smaller one first:

**MR Potter**

**I have successfully acquired 78% ownership in your name as you requested. I had seen the Prophet and forbid them from writing anything about you until you deem otherwise. Enclosed there is ledger of all your accounts.**

**Griphook**

Rolling open the thicker opened Harry read:

**Black Vault**

**187,000,458 galleons, 45 sickles and 9 knuts**

**Estates**

**Grimmauld place: value 80,000 galleons**

**The Lighthouse: Value 170,000**

**Draekon Vault**

**220,020,890 Galleons, 12 sickles and 2 knuts**

**Estates**

**Villa in Italy: value 45,000**

**Villa in Greece: value 96,020**

**Ikari vault**

**117,001,095 Galleons and 1 knut**

**Estates**

'**Nerv' estate: 108,000**

**Jackson vault**

**495,000,482 Galleons, 87 sickles and 4 Knuts**

**Camp in Scotland: 73,000: income 45,000 p/m**

**Potter vaults**

**12,000,784,054 Galleons, 84 sickles and 94 Knuts**

**Estates**

**Potter Manor: 9,450,127**

**Trust account**

**78,000 Galleons**

**To be reset at the end of each year to 100,000 Galleons until 17 birthday.**

He showed Emily and Hermione the next morning. Over the next two months Harry, Emily and Hermione scoured every book in the Library and in Harry's multiple libraries. Most of the student decided to leave for the Christmas holidays but the trio stayed to search.

'I'm sure it's Malfoy.' Hermione said snapping closed a large book.

'It's not him Hermione. I looked at his mind, surprised I even found it, he doesn't know a thing.' Harry said calmly.

'How has your training in dueling going?' Emily asked out of curiosity.

'It getting a lot better. I can beat Flitwick a couple of times but I don't have proper spell combinations necessary to win a fully fledged duel.' He said to her looked through the Potter directory.

'Well that's good to hear Harry.' Hermione said opening her book again.

'I think we should take a break and see Hagrid before curfew.' Harry said gently closing the book.

'You're right.' Emily said. 'I would use some fresh air.' She said getting up and walking over to Harry.

'Well I might as well come along. I wouldn't want to be alone anyway.' She said putting her book aside and following Harry and Emily out of the trunk. His libraries had been searched and he was given full permission to use it as he pleased.

It was a long walk to Hagrid's hut. They were knee deep in snow and were cold to their bones. They knocked on the door and heard fang barking and Hagrid trying to hold him back, a full minute later the door was opened to reveal Hagrid wearing his moleskin coat. 'Come in you three.' He said standing to the side to let them in.

They talked idly for a few minutes about the attacks and such when they heard a knock on the door. Hagrid looked at the three of them and with a nod from Harry he opened the door. Standing there was Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic.

'Good evening Hagrid and you three. Hagrid I am sorry but I bring bad news.' Fudge stepped into the doorway with Dumbledore behind him. 'Hagrid do to the attacks we have to remove you from your teaching post and can't allow you onto Hogwarts grounds.'

'What no. Where ye goin te take me?' Hagrid asked frantically.

'I'm sorry Hagrid but we have no choice the Wizengomet has decided and we have to take you to Azkaban.' Fudge said.

Hagrid's face flashed anger, then acceptance and the despair in the period of a second. He slowly got a bag and packed a few things before turning back to face the minister. 'I'm ready.' He said gruffly.

Just then there was another knock on Hagrid's door and Dumbledore answered it. 'Ah Lucious what brings you here?' Dumbledore asked as the man walked through the door.

'Dumbledore I am afraid that the board of directors has deemed you unfit to fulfill your role as headmaster and have temporarily suspended you from service.' The man said pulling a roll of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore.

He unrolled the parchment and read it for several minutes and sighed. Harry thought about what would happen if Dumbledore was forced to leave and said standing up. 'I suspend the motion to remove Dumbledore as headmaster and revoke the board's decision.'

'You can do no such thing boy.' Lucious spat.

'Yes I can, I am the heir and descendant of the founders four of Hogwarts.' Saying the houses names in quick succession Harry held up his left hand to show the founders rings.

Lucious opened his mouth and closed it again several times making no sound. He slowly walked to the door and left without another word.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and said. 'Thank you for doing that Harry but I was not aware that you had taken up your lineage.'

'Potter.' Harry mumbled and three rings disappeared and the remaining one turned in the Potter lineage. 'Yes well sir I have as well as several others.' Harry said coldly. 'Now if you'll excuse us sir we must get back to our common room.' The three bid their goodbyes to Fudge and Hagrid and walked back to the castle.

On the way there Twilight came and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry absentmindedly stroked his owls feathers while he relieved her of the letter. She quickly fluttered away and Harry unrolled the letter and nearly face planted when he saw who it was from. Quickly showing his girlfriends the letter read:

**Harry**

**I am sorry i couldn't write sooner but you were right, I slipped through the bars and past the dementor's. I have made it to little Winging in Surrey. I want you to know how much I have missed you and want to make up for lost time. If you could provide me with a place to stay I would be very grateful but if you can't I can survive on my own. The ministry is already looking for me but they haven't made my disappearance public yet so I'll be safe**

**You're loving Godfather**

**Sirius**

'He did it.' Harry whispered. 'He broke out.' Not daring to believe it.

'Harry its true, he's free. You should write to my parents and see if they'll let him stay.' She said slightly pulling him to the Owlery.

Harry conjured some parchment and a quill and began writing.

**Dear Amelia and John**

**Things here at Hogwarts are fine and we're learning lots of new things we learnt during the summer. I also have a massive favor to ask of you two. My Godfather escaped Azkaban where he was unjustly put, he is completely trustworthy. I can understand if you don't want to but can he please stay with you until we come back from Hogwarts.**

**Please think about it before you decide.**

**Love Harry and Emily.**

He quickly rolled up the parchment and sent Twilight off on another message and said turning to Hermione and Emily. 'I still can't believe it.' He was grinning ear to ear.

Emily and Hermione moved and both pulled him into a hug filled with love. They spent some time just standing there embracing each other. The next day was the first Quidditch match when everyone came back to school.

Waking up Harry woke up early and got dressed in his Quidditch uniform after showering and waited for Emily to come down. She came running down the stairs and almost crashed into Harry. She was wearing a deep blue sweater and a lighter blue scarf while holding a folded up banner under her arm. Smiling he pulled her into a hug and they made their way to the Great Hall and met up with Hermione who was dressed similarly to Emily. They ate breakfast and made their way to the field with the rest of the team, Harry gave Hermione a hug and a short but heartfelt kiss and they split ways at the locker room.

'Alright team, we have perfect conditions to play against Slytherin. I heard they got a new seeker but we don't know who it is. Their team also has new brooms so we have to play our very best. Harry, Morris and Smith keep your formation tight and keep position of that Quaffle. Beaters hammer their chasers and block their passes. Emily you need to find the snitch and catch it as quickly as possible. Alright team, WHO ARE WE?' Megan said giving her usual pep talk.

'RAVENCLAW.' The team yelled.

'NOW LET'S GET OUR THERE AND SHOW THE ALMIGHTY QUIDDITCH GODS THAT WE ARE WORTHY.' She yelled with all her might and picked up her broom and moved to the entrance to the pitch.

'Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season with Ravenclaw against Slytherin. Here comes Ravenclaw. McGlaggen, Flemtur, Chang, Morris, Smith, Potter and Evans. Potter has recently gotten himself into a three way relationship and a question did anyone see how he did it?' Lee Jordan announced just as McGonagall yelled at him.

'Now I want a good clean game.' Madam Hooch said. 'Now captains shake hands.'

She kicked the crate and the four balls shot into the air. Harry instantly grabbed the Quaffle and flew to the Slytherin posts while Emily shot straight up into the air scanning the field for the snitch. She noticed Malfoy out of the corner of her eye and assumed he was the new seeker.

'Ravenclaw's chasers score four goals in quick succession. Ravenclaw are back in possession.' Lee announced.

Scanning the pitch for the snitch she saw Harry was being chased by a bludger that never went for another player. Harry was constantly dodging said bludger and having a hard time getting the quaffle. After he scored again Harry signaled for Megan to call a time out.

'What's wrong Harry?' she asked as she and the rest of the team landed by him.

'The bludger only going after me, and I'm having a hard time dealing with it.' He told her. 'Either we find out what's wrong with it or I destroy it if it becomes too much of a pest.'

She considered carefully. 'Harry we can't request an inquiry or we forfeit. Try to deal with it as long as you can and only destroy it if it becomes too much of a problem.'

And with that they were back into the air. The score was 100 to 60 in favor of Ravenclaw when Emily spotter the snitch. She leaned down on her broom as close as possible and shot off like a bullet. Malfoy went after he but was too late as she grabbed the snitch the split second from between the other bludger and a beaters bat. When she looked around she saw Harry get hit on his arm by the rogue bludger and fell off his broom. Everyone in the stands got to their feet and Emily raced towards Harry.

'Bloody Hell.' Harry swore as he turned onto his back knowing he had a broken arm. He saw the bludger come straight towards him. He held his hands out in front of him and stopped the black ball 2 meters from himself. He focused on the ball and found elf magic, his anger flaring at Dobby the ball exploded in a massive ball of fire.

'Harry, are you okay?' Emily said as she landed next to him.

'Yes but I think I've got a broken arm.' He replied as he sat up and the teachers ran towards him.

Lockhart bent down and pulled out his wand. 'Don't worry Harry I know the right spell for the job.' He was about mess up Harry's arm further before said boy banished the teacher halfway across the field.

Harry felt his body become energized with magic and a glowing blue aura cover his entire body. He floated several inches into the arm and landed on his feet as the glow faded. Emily gasped as she saw he now had long black hair all the way down to the small of his back, a small goatee and his arm was healed.

'Harry Potter are you alright?' A concerned McGonagall said walking up to him.

'Yes ma'am, just a little tingly though. But other than that I'm good.' He replied to her.

By this time Hermione reached him. 'Bloody hell Harry look at your hair.' She said.

Confused Harry reached at the back of his head and pulled a long bunch of hair over his shoulder. Staring at it he looked amazed and bewildered. He felt his chin and felt his goatee. Not wanting to face anyone else yet he signaled to Emily and pulled Hermione onto his broom and the three of them flew back to the castle.

'How did this happen?' he asked looking at his new features in a full body mirror he conjured inside an empty classroom.

'I think it had something to do with the founders four Harry.' Hermione began. 'You used wandless magic on Lockhart and I think you magic needed a small outlet so it gave you longer hair and facial hair.'

'Well what do you two think?' he asked spinning in a small circle and giving them a show.

They both quickly nodded to each other and said to Harry in unison, 'If you ever cut that hair…..'

'Ok I get it. Oh hey Twilight.' He said as his owl flew in with a letter for him.

**Harry **

**We would be happy to have your Godfather, but he has to behave himself. I heard about the pranks he and your father played while they were at school. We are happy to hear that you are enjoying school and we'd love to see the stuff you learn at Hogwarts. Tell him to come to our address and we'll sort everything else out.**

**Love Amelia and John**

Harry couldn't help but smile at their response. He showed them the letter and both mirrored Harry's grin. He quickly sent a note telling Sirius what to do. 'Well looks like it worked. I will clear his name as well and I'll have to send a letter to the Prophet.' He said and explained how much he now owned.

'Well Harry I think you should make them say he escaped actually mislead them and say he's trying to flee the country.' Hermione suggested.

'That's what I was thinking as well.' Harry replied. 'But I am also going to tell them that's he's an innocent man and that Dumbledore knew the truth and didn't save an innocent man from incarceration.'

'Harry are you sure?' Hermione said gasping.

'Yes, he has influence everywhere and I'm going to take that away from him, and after what he did to me I will have no pity or remorse for him.' Harry replied in a cold voice.

Harry quickly wrote a letter to the Prophet, Sirius and Emily's parents. Sending them off with three different owls the trio left for the Ravenclaw party…. Common room. Harry kept them laughing by changing his features and hair all the way. When they went through the portrait the three of them saw the party was already in full swing. There were tons of food, butterbeer and Firewhisky for the older kids.

'You know we can drink the firewhisky right?' Harry asked Emily.

'We can.' She said her eyes widening slightly.

'Yes, the charm they put on the bowl makes it so only fifth years and up and serve but it also recognizes Lord's and Lady's.' he explained to her.

Half an hour later all three were slightly tipsy when McGonagall came to stop the party and get the trio. Everyone went to their rooms with boo's and aah's while Harry, Emily and Hermione looked confused but followed their Transfiguration teacher nonetheless. After a short walk they entered her office and saw Snape and Flitwick there.

'Please sit.' She said gesturing to chairs and as they sat she continued. 'Harry there has been another double attack.'

Harry sat there slightly shocked but managed to ask her. 'Who?'

'Penelope Clearwater one of your house prefects and Nick the Gryffindor ghost.' Both Emily and Hermione gasped at this. How could anything petrify a ghost?

'Potter we called you here to see if you could find the monster since you can speak parseltongue.' Snape said.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes trying to find the basilisk. He found it on the fourth floor and began mentally speaking with it. **'Why are you petrifying students?'**

'**Who are you?'**

'**Harry James Potter heir to Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Now answer me why have you been petrifying students?' **

'**My master commands me to. She wishes me to scare all the muggleborns away, petrify them or kill them.'**

'**I am your rightful master and command you to only petrify them not kill. Try to go against your masters word if possible.'**

'**Yes Heir of Slytherin.'**

'**Where is the chamber?' **

'**Moaning Myrtles bathroom.' **The snake said one last time before disappearing.

Opening his eyes he said to the teachers. 'I found it, the person controlling it wanted the muggleborns dead and they've been lucky to only be petrified. I am now the snakes master and if will only petrify and not kill. It's the best I could do.' He said when he stares from the rooms other four occupants.

'Well its better news than what we had, so thank you Harry.' Flitwick squeaked.

'The mandrake solution should be ready after the last Quidditch match, is there anything else that could help us Harry?' McGonagall asked him.

Thinking that he should keep the entrance a secret he replied. 'No ma'am.'

'Then I suggest you three get to bed. I daresay the party has started again.' She told them dismissing them.

When they got back to the common room they saw that she was right, everyone was back in the common room and they were party full out. Grabbing a cup each they got some firewhisky and they went up to the Boys room. Making sure no one was around he stuck the Potter ring into the ring lock and the top flew open. Climbing in after the girls and closing the lid Harry sat on the couch with them.

Taking a sip from his glass he said to them, 'We have to stop this before it gets too far.'

'We know Harry but we don't know where the entrance to the chamber is.' Emily said with a downcast look on her face.

'I never told them because they won't know what to expect.' Hermione chocked on some firewhisky when she heard him say that.

'Why Harry?' Hermione asked eyeing him.

'Because it's likely to be another student doing this and the teachers won't show mercy, especially Snape.' Harry explained to them. 'We need to prepare to take this person down ourselves.'

'Harry are you sure' she asked in an almost pleading voice.

'Yes Emily and I know exactly how to prepare. Potter Grimier.' Harry called and a book shot to his outstretched hand. 'This is the Potter spell book, familial spells passed down from generation to generation. This will be our biggest advantage.' He finished and opened the book.

'Harry its blank.' Hermione said bewildered.

'Only people from the Potter family can read it. So Hermione take out your wand and put it on my ring.' He did and she did as he said. . **'I Harry potter, Lord of the Potter lineage hereby declare Emily Evans the Second Lady of the lineage. So let it be.' When he finished the ring sent ripples across both their bodies as a sign of acceptance just as it had with Emily**

'That felt.. great Harry.' Hermione said pulling him into a hug causing him to almost drop his glass.

'You're welcome my Lady.' He said. 'Now let's see what spells there are.' They found and practiced different spells in the Draekon dueling area until four in the morning.

They didn't bother trying to get any sleep so they decided to go shower and meet at the Great Hall. Harry dressed in his school robes with a Potter crest over his right breast instead of the Hogwarts walked down to the Entrance Hall.

'Hey Potter trying out a new look are you?' Malfoy asked sarcastically as he saw Harry in the Entrance Hall.

'Don't test me Malfoy.' Harry said angrily pulling his staff off of his back holster and holding it tight.

'Why is Potter going to cry to his mudblood girlfriends or maybe his mudblood mother?' Draco snarled.

When Draco said this everyone else in the hall knew he crossed the line and they backed up against the wall. A white color was seeping onto the floor around Harry while his hair and eyes turned pure white. Malfoy got a look of fear in his eyes and tried to run but found his body unable to move and the same was found out by Crabbe and Goyle.

Pointing his staff at their heads he cast, '**Abrumpo.' ** And cut off all of their hair. **'Levicorpus. Tarrentalegra' **Harry cast and they hung upside down while laughing uncontrollably. He lifted them further up and stuck their bodies to the wall above the doors to the Great Hall. During the encounter Harry felt the snake tighten slightly on his arm and an earth, fire and air plumes joined the existing water one and grew higher.

'Harry what happened?' Hermione asked as she walked in with Emily.

He explained to them what happened while the whiteness went away from the floor but his eyes and hair stayed white. They went in and had breakfast while a few teachers tried to detach Malfoy and his cronies from the wall but found they couldn't and gave up after half an hour when the three suddenly fell to the floor still laughing.

Everyone heard about this morning's encounter and avoided him all day during classes except for Hermione and Emily. Even Snape knew not to tempt Harry so they day passed without further incident.

The next morning there was a massive uproar in the hall. Harry was reading the Daily Prophet this morning:

**Albus Dumbledore fit for Hogwarts?**

**Recent evidence has been brought to light about Albus Percival O'Brian Dumbledore and Sirius Black.**

**Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban last week while Cornelius Fudge had failed to inform the public about this and we are sure there is already a vote of no confidence to have him removed from office. Dumbledore was the person who had cast the fidelous spell on the Potter's and failed to mention that Sirius Orion Black was not the secret keeper but was changed at the last minute to one Peter Pettigrew. There is now a request for Sirius to 'surrender' himself for a trial and a chance to be proven innocent. There is now also a vote to remove Dumbledore from his seat a Chief Warlock at the Wizengomet at the next meeting in a week's time.**

Harry folded the paper and went back to his breakfast and conversation with Emily and Hermione while speaking with McGonagall.

'**I assume you have read the Prophet this morning Professor.'**

'**Yes and Harry while we talk like this call me Minerva'**

'**Minerva, wow that's going to take some getting used to, I also assume you know that it is imperative that I attend that meeting.'**

'**Yes Harry. We shall get you to that meeting. Albus has too much influence and will use it for his desires, we must take away as much as possible.'**

'**Thank you Minerva.'**

'I am attending that meeting.' Harry whispered to Emily and Hermione.

'Are you sure you'll be allowed Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Yes all five families have seats on the Wizengomet and I intend to use them.' He said eating his eggs and bacon and heard a flutter of wings above him and saw Twilight coming to him with a letter attached to her leg.

Landing on his shoulder he gave her a piece of bacon and untied the letter and read out loud to Hermione and Emily.

**Harry**

**Thank you for asking your foster parents if I could stay here. They are very nice and don't worry I won't be playing any pranks on them but you two are a different matter. I went to Gringott's and got myself some gold and a new wand. The goblins told me something very interesting but we'll talk about that when you get back for the summer. I'll be able to send more owls now and we can get to know each other.**

**Love you Godfather Sirius.**

Harry smiled at this and decided to write a rather long reply later tonight. 'Uh Harry I know this is a little late to ask but where's your snake?' Emily said nervously. 

'Don't worry; he's hunting mice in the Forbidden Forest.' He told her rubbing her back in an effort to calm her. 'Besides I told him never to bite anyone ever.'

When she heard this she relaxed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'You always know how to make me feel better. The next match is tomorrow we better rest. Come on Hermione.' Emily said standing up and pulling Harry up to his feet.

They went to Harry's library and began finishing their homework. 'Hermione who are you supporting tomorrow, cause you do know its Ravenclaw against Gryffindor right?' Harry asked her.

'I'm going to support my boyfriend and his girlfriend silly.' Hermione said. 'I wouldn't support Ron; he's always being obnoxious, loud, rude and pompous. He has even had the audacity to ask me to spy on your practices.' She told Harry.

'HE DID WHAT!?' Harry yelled standing up and scaring the two girls.

'Harry please don't do anything he's not worth it.' Hermione said standing up and walking next to him.

'Oh I'm not going to do anything; it's his brothers that are.' Harry said walking out of his library.

He pulled out the Marauders map that his Godfather had given to him as a gift from the box in his old vault. He saw that Fred and George were climbing out of the shortcut to HoneyDukes in Hogsmeade. Quickly taking a few shortcuts he learned he made it before they left. 'Fred, George.' He called at them.

Slowly turning around they both broke into similar grins when they saw him. 'Yes Harry.' They said in unison.

'I need you to smack some sense into Ronald.' Harry told them.

'Why would we….' Fred said

'Do that Harry?' George finished.

'Cause that prat asked Hermione to spy on Ravenclaw's practice.' Harry said coldly.

'We'll take care of him Harry.' George said seriously.

'How'd you find us anyway?' Fred asked.

Thinking for a moment before deciding he could rust the twins he pulled out the Marauders Map and they pulled out an exact copy. Sharing a quick laugh they went their separate ways and Harry returned to his library to find the two girls still there, holding hands no less.

'Are you two cheating on me?' he asked sarcastically.

'Harry you're back.' Emily said jumping up and pulling him into a hug.

Over the next two weeks Harry and Emily were put through bone breaking Quidditch practice for their next match against Gryffindor and so came the day of the match and on the way to the hall they found Hermione in tears wearing Ravenclaw scarf and sweater.

Running to her he pulled her into a hug and stayed like that for a few moments before asking her. 'What happened Hermione?'

'It's Ron, I said I- I'm going to support Ravenclaw and he yelled at me and called me a mudblood and a disgrace to Gryffindor.' She said sobbing into his shoulder.

When Harry heard her say this he stiffened and told them wait there. As he walked away Emily pulled Hermione into a hug in an effort to comfort her while Harry pulled out the Marauders map and found Ron in the Gryffindor common room. Walking briskly toward the common rooms portrait it automatically swung open to admit him.

Looking around he saw Ron eating on the couch in front if the fire. 'WEASLEY!' Harry roared.

When he heard this he dropped his plate and everyone turned to see who yelled. Walking to Ron who was now cowering underneath the look of Harry, he lifted him up by the scruff of his collar and threw him out the portrait door and walked out. Everyone rushed to see what was going to happen but did nothing to intervene.

'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!' Harry said yelling this. 'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL HERMIONE WHO SHE CAN SUPPORT OR NOT AND YOU WILL NEVER ASK HER TO SPY FOR GRYFFINDOR EVER AGAIN. And if I ever hear you calling her a mudblood again you will not live to regret it.' Harry said whispering the last part before stalking off to the Quidditch pitch.

'I am Lee Jordan you're commentator for today's Quidditch match consisting of Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor and we have brilliant weather for the match.' Lee began announcing.

'Harry where is Emily?' Megan asked him as she was the only one not there.

'I don't know, I left her by the Entrance hall to do something and we I got back she wasn't there.' He explained to her as they walked onto the pitch.

'Attention please.' McGonagall said taking the microphone. 'Te game is cancelled, all students are to return to their dormitories at once.' She said before walking onto the pitch towards Harry. 'Mr Potter I think it would be best you come with me.' She said before walking off to the castle.

'Ma'am is it something to do with Hermione?' Ron asked McGonagall.

'So what now you care about here even though you insulted here this morning.' Harry spat angrily. 'You go to your common room Weasley.' Harry said before following McGonagall again.

Ron stood there stunned before walking to the other Gryffindors with a defeated look on his face. Harry stoned his resolve as he entered the Entrance Hall but when he went into the Hospital Wing his face fell. Lying in two beds were Hermione and Emily petrified.

'We found them like this by the second floor Harry, and that's not all.' McGonagall began telling him in a downtrodden voice. 'There is another message under the first and it reads. The girl has been taken into the chamber where her bones will stay for all eternity. The girl is- Ginny Weasley.'

Standing up and wiping away the few tears that fell down his face and said. 'The entrance to the chamber is in Moaning Myrtles Bathroom. Go there in ten minutes.' He then left the Hospital Wing with his resolve strengthened and made a beeline for the ghost's bathroom.

Entering he looked at the circular taps and whispered in parseltongue, '** Open.' **They slowly came apart and the one in front of him slid down into the floor. Standing there for a few seconds he turned into a pitch black basilisk and slid down the hole. Seeing many other pipes branch off from this one he went straight ahead smelling for anyone or anything.

Coming to the end of the tunnel and coiled himself he saw a large wrought iron door with two snake statues on either side of it. Hissing it began to open and he slithered through and saw a large skin about the size of him. Ignoring it he went further on and was greeted by a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin's face and at the bottom of it lay Ginny Weasley. Cautiously making his way over he saw that she was almost as pale as a ghost and held in her hands was a diary. Looking around he saw a boy no older than seventeen standing there.

'**Who are you and what have you to her?'** he hissed angrily.

'**I am Tom Marvolo Riddle and I was a student here, and who are you?'** the boy replied looking calm.

Sending out Legilimancy probes at the boy he saw that this was the younger version of Lord Voldemort and hissed but not at the boy. **'Come my faithful pet, aid your master your master Heir of Salazar Slytherin.' **And slowly the mouth of the giant statue slid open and out slid a second basilisk.

'**You called me master, tell me which is and I shall do your bidding.' **It said after regarding Harry with a slight nod.

'**How has the fool done this to the girl?'**

'**He has used the diary to posses her and now he steals her soul for his purpose.'**

Tom knew where this was going and quickly summoned the diary before running down a tunnel. **'Bring him to me alive.'** Harry commanded it as the snake slithered after its former master.

Turning back to normal Harry ran over to Ginny he cradled her in his arms. 'It was the diary I gave her, how could I be so stupid.' He said quietly to himself.

He sat there for a few moments before he heard a mix of sounds. Standing up he heard Tom cry out in pain, the basilisk hissing and a phoenix song. Turning around he saw Dumbledore's Phoenix flying towards him with the sorting hat in its talons. Above him the bird dropped the hat in Harry's waiting hands and he felt it grow heavy after a few seconds. Looking inside he saw the hilt of four swords and slowly pulled them out one by one and now held all four founders swords. Sliding two of them into make shift scabbards he conjured and held two of them by his sides. Hearing the hissing coming nearer he saw the basilisk slither out of a pipe with Tom hanging onto its mouth by his foot and threw him at Harry's feet.

'Tom Riddle you will not harm anyone ever again.' Harry said before plunging a sword into the boys heart and another into the diary he dropped and watched ink pour out of the whole while Tom's body filled with cracks and holes with light streaming out of them.

The chamber was filled with the boys screams and he exploded in a ball of light. Dropping to his knees next to the young girl he saw her face began to with color. Her eyes opened and while she blinked a few times she caught sight of Harry and immediately choked on her breath.

'Harry I'm sorry it was Tom he made me d-'She began talking frantically before he pulled her into a hug.

'It's ok Ginny. Tom did it and he's gone. All that matters is that you're safe now.' He whispered into her ear. 'Everything is fine.' He finished as he tightened his grip around her.

Pulling away he stood up and slowly pulled her to her feet as well. **'Thank you, what will you do now.'** Harry asked the basilisk.

'**I will do whatever is your wish master.' **It said with what Harry thought was a bow.

'**if that is what you want, I want you to protect Hogwarts in its times of need, and extend the tunnels to the edges of Hogwarts and open above ground entrances. Protect those who need it.' **Harry ended.

'**Yes my lord, I shall see your wishes through to completion.'** The snake replied before slithering off down a tunnel.

'Let's go Ginny.' He said as he began walking back down the tunnel from where he came. They walked in silence back to the tunnel before Harry wondered out loud.' How are we going to get back up?'

When he said that they both heard Fawkes let out a shrill note and flew to hover in front of them. 'I think he wants us to grab a hold.' Ginny said.

Putting a tight arm around Ginny's waist he pulled her closer to him and grabbed Fawkes's tail. He immediately felt himself become lighter and Fawkes flew up the tunnel. Harry looked down and saw Ginny blushing as they flew up. It took them a minute before they were standing in the bathroom again and Lockhart standing there with his wand trained on Harry.

Without any hesitation he yelled, '**Obliviate**.' Harry threw his free arm up and a white barrier surrounded them and the spell rebounded to his Professor while intensifying with power. The spell knocked the blonde in the chest when the other teachers came in.

'What happened to Gilderoy Harry?' McGonagall asked him.

'Ginny and I came through the pipe and he shot a memory charm at us. I merely reflected it and intensified its power tenfold.' Harry explained while Lockhart incoherently mumbled to himself.

'Well Harry it seems you saved Mrs Weasley and killed the basilisk.' McGonagall said to him proudly.

Shaking his head he replied. 'I let it live with orders to build more tunnels and protect the school. Let's go Ginny the old fool wants to see us.' He walked to the door and pulled Ginny along with his hand that was still around her waist and Ginny followed blushing profusely. 'Oh and the meeting was postponed Professor so it will take place in three days time.' He added

Walking through the corridors and meeting no one they went past the gargoyle which jumped out of the way without asking for the password sensing Harry's anger for the headmaster beyond his door. Pushing the door open he saw Mrs Weasley sobbing into Mr Weasley shoulder and Dumbledore just sat there behind his desk.

'Mum, Dad.' Ginny squealed hugging both her parents both her parents who were startled by what happened next.

Sending a vicious probe tearing through Dumbledore's mind Harry found he not only knew where the chamber was but purposefully let this happen.

'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU CRACKPOT OLD FOOL.' Harry began yelling after sending the images to all three Weasleys. 'HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO THE STUDENTS AND HOGWARTS WHEN YOU KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND HOW TO STOP IT. DUMBLEDORE YOU ARE SACKED NOW GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL!' he finished with his screams rumbling throughout Hogwarts. After a few moments the castle rumbled as if to agree and Dumbledore found himself outside the school gates with his bags packed next to him.

'I'm sorry you had to see that you three.' Harry said sitting behind the desk. 'I'll help you with anything you want just ask me.' He finished with wisdom in his eyes that far surpassed his years.

Arthur Weasley was about to speak when Lucious Malfoy came storming through the door with a house elf behind him was.

DOBBY

'Where is Dumbledore?' Malfoy spat.

'Sacked.' Harry said calmly.

'Well done Mr Potter.' Lucious said with a smirk on his face. 'Perhaps now I could talk with a person with actual common sense.'

'Yes but first.' Harry began and threw a sock in Malfoy's face that he conjured and said to Dobby in elf. **'Catch it.'**

'Ugh, what are you doing boy.' Malfoy said throwing the sock behind him and didn't noticed Dobby catch it.

'Master has freed Dobby, Dobby is a free elf. Dobby is a free elf.' Dobby said holding the sock as if it were gold.

'WHAT. You lost me my servant boy.' Lucious snarled and drew his wand out of his cane.

Dobby sprang onto the desk and snapped his fingers and Lucious was thrown backwards through the door and down the stairs and they heard a resounding snap that Harry hoped was the prat's wand.

'Thank you Dobby. Now what were you going to say Mr Weasley?' Harry asked.

'Well Harry, I was actually going to ask what happened and how you saved Ginny?' Arthur asked the new Headmaster.

Harry slowly stood up and opened the cupboard. Harry picked a the bowl with light blue liquid swirling inside of it, turning around he placed it in the centre of the desk. 'This is a pensieve and it'll show you what happened through my memories.' Harry explained putting his index finger to his side temple. While he pulled his finger away a silver strand followed it and he placed it in the pensieve which promptly swirled.

'Lean forward and you'll see.' Harry said as he leaned forward and fell through the window of the pensieve.

Looking slightly apprehensive the three Weasleys walked forwards and fell through the window of the pensieve into Harry's memory.

They landed in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom and heard hissing. **'Open.'** Ginny understood.

'I can understand it.' Ginny said before breaking into fresh tears.

'I thought you might because you were possessed by Voldemort.' Harry said jumping into the pipe after his basilisk self with the Weasleys following close behind him.

They watched the whole scene play out from Harry calling on the basilisk and defeating Tom and when they went back into the office he said. 'Lucious Malfoy cause all this but I inadvertently let it continue.' Mr Weasley was about to interject before Harry held up a finger to silence him. 'I found the diary he hid in one of Ginny's books, I looked over it with every spell that I could but I still returned it to her.' He finished letting out a sigh.

'It's ok Harry you did your best and you thought for what was best. We can't blame for that.' Molly said

He was about to reply before they heard a knock on the door. Schooling his features he said. 'Enter.' And saw Minerva come in to his new office.

'Harry.' She said with a shock look passing over her face before she schooled h features. 'Where is Professor Dumbledore?' she asked him.

'He has been sacked for a multitude of reasons ranging from inability to stop a conspiracy he had knowledge of and aiding said plot.' Harry told her in a calm voice.

'But then who will be the headmaster now?' she asked almost frantic.

'I will be acting Headmaster of Hogwarts until such a time I deem another to take the title.' He told her standing up and looking out the window. 'But I could use your help if you are willing Minerva.' Harry told her with the barest hint of a smile on his face.

'It would be an honor.' The Transfiguration teacher said giving Harry a slight bow. 'What is our first order of business Headmaster?' she asked the 2nd year.

'Gather all the students in the Great Hall; we have much to tell them.' Harry told Minerva before she walked out the door to complete his orders.

'Well you three.' He said turning to the Weasleys with a smile on his face. 'Let's get to the hall.'

They walked in silence and when they got there they were surprised to see most of the students already sitting. The three redheads went to the Gryffindor table to sit with the rest of their family while Harry continued to walk to the Head Table. When he reached the table he had a brief discussion with Professor Sprout and turned around to see everyone sitting and silence rained upon the hall.

Casting the Sonorous Charm Harry began to speak. 'As you all know in the past months there have been attacks and people, even a ghost, have been petrified. Professor Dumbledore will is no longer welcome at Hogwarts as he knew of the attacks and could easily end them. He has been sacked and will be trialed awaiting a date. Some of you might know that this afternoon there was an additional double attack on another resident muggleborns and a girl was taken into the chamber itself.' When Harry said this there were quiet murmurs throughout the hall. Harry felt his throat tighten as he began speaking again. 'The attack petrified Hermione Granger and Emily Evans and the girl's identity will remain a secret for her own reasons. As you know Gilderoy Lockhart was a fraud taking credit for other peoples deeds and then obliviating them, unfortunately he foolishly tried to obliviate me when I returned from the chamber and I reflected the attack increasing its power. Lockhart is now receiving treatment in St Mungo's.'

There was a collective gasp around the hall as Harry turned to his potions master and said. 'Severus Snape, you had ties with Dumbledore keeping you here concerning you recent past. I will not sack you but I give you a three choices. You may leave the school as a teacher and begin anew, stay as the potions master or become apprentice to next year's DADA teacher pending advancement to full DADA teacher.'

Severus slowly stood from his chair and walked in front of Harry. 'I would like to become the apprentice Harry.' Then shook Harry's hand.

'Now, Quidditch has been cancelled for the rest of term and you are all excused from classes seeing as we all need a breather from recent events. Have fun and enjoy yourselves but study because there will still be end of year exams, now if the families and close friends of those who have been paralyzed kindly follow me to the Hospital Wing.' He said setting off to the Hospital Wing with several people trailing behind as well as a few teachers.

When Harry opened the doors he saw some students sitting and whispering to each other and Harry felt a rush a people went to their respective person. Harry slowly made his way to Emily and Hermione who were sitting next to each other in an embrace.

Harry cleared his throat and said. 'I still think you two are cheating on me.' Snapping to their senses they saw Harry and immediately threw themselves at him and began mumbling to him. 'It's ok, everything is alright.' He said rubbing their backs in order to sooth his two girlfriends.

The three of them were safe and that was all that mattered.

**Three days later**

Harry strode into the Wizengomet Conference room with Hermione and Emily on either side of him. 'I, Harry James Potter claim my inheritance to the house Potter, Draekon, Jackson, Ikari and Black.'

When those words left his mouth there was a massive uproar with everyone yelling their objections with some amplifying their voices. The minister raised his wand into the air and set off a loud bang effectively silencing the wizards.

'We all know that Mr Potter is not of age but he has be emancipated through his inheritance from his parents and has the right to claim his other four. All say aye.' Fudge said lifting his hand as all but one Dumbledore did the same. 'Harry Potter has been recognized as a fully fledged member and holds five seats in the Wizengomet.' He said smacking his gavel down.

The first part of the meeting was boring for Harry so he only half listened to Fudge while having a conversation with Emily and Hermione through telepathy.

Harry said. 'I move the motion to forcibly remove Albus Dumbledore from his position of Chief Warlock and furthermore remove him from the Wizengomet completely.' As Fudge was about to conclude the meeting.

There was deathly silence before Dumbledore rose to his feet and sternly asked. 'On what terms?'

'The terms you putting the students and Hogwarts itself at risk by holding the Philosophers stone there, hiring a fraud for our DADA class, allowing a conspiracy against all muggleborn students at Hogwarts continue while you had the power to stop it and lying when a innocent man was sent to Azkaban for several crimes that he had not committed.' Harry said with a glare at Dumbledore.

'Do you have anything to say Dumbledore?' Fudge asked with a slightly somber tone.

Not trusting his voice Dumbledore sat back down in his chair. 'Very well.' Fudge continued. 'All those in favor of the motion say aye.' Raising his hand again everyone did the same minus Dumbledore.

'Albus you are hereby relieved of your duty as Chief Warlock and sacked from the Wizengomet. Court dismissed.' Fudge said banging his gavel and cleaning up his papers.

Dumbledore began walking to the trio as they stood. 'Harry how could you, after all that I had done fo-'he began.

'ALL THAT YOU HAD DONE FOR ME, YOU SENT ME TO MY RELATIVES WITH CHARMS ON ME THAT MADE THEM PHYSICALLY BEAT ME. THE FIRST FIVE YEARS OF MY LIFE WERE A LIVING HELL THANKS TO WHAT YOU DO, AS WELL AS YOU PUTTING LOCKS ON MY MAGIC TO HAMPER MY PROGRESS. Well now they're off.' Harry said to Dumbledore whispering the last part.

Releasing the final lock holding back all his magical potential the entire Wizarding Britain shook from the resulting shockwave caused by Harry. His hair white he turned around a walked away from Dumbledore in disgust with Hermione and Emily who looked at Dumbledore with pure loathing.

'Hermione, I know the old fool will try something so I need you to convince your parents to stay at Potter Manor with me and Sirius for the summer. I've already convinced our parents Emily.' She said putting both his arms around their waists while his hair changed back to normal but his eyes stayed pure white.

Taking a portkey back to the Evans Household Harry quickly wrote a letter to the Prophet telling them what to write and joined the others downstairs.

'H- Harry?' Sirius asked uncertainly.

'Yea Sirius.' He said cocking an eyebrow

'You're hair and your eyes. What the hell happened to you this year?' Sirius asked as he watched Harry's eyes turn green.

'Well you should ask Tonks, she was the one who gave a stranger a hug when she found out I was a Metamorphagus.' Harry said casually making himself some coffee. 'Why don't you invite Tonks to stay with us this summer?' Harry asked the man.

'Sure, how long can you three stay here for?' Sirius replied.

'Not too long. An hour at most I think.' Pulling out the Marauders map he said. 'So Sirius care you explain why to pranked my gift?'

Sirius looked at the parchment and burst out laughing. 'It actually worked?' he asked between laughs.

Over the next hour Harry got to know his Godfather properly while Sirius learnt an equal amount of things from Harry. 'You're really the heir of Hogwarts?' Sirius asked completely shocked.

'Yep, think of all the pranks I get away with.' He said to Sirius leaning back in his chair. 'Well time to go.' He finished looking at his watch and standing up.

'See you this Summer Harry.' Sirius said. 'If you need a DADA teacher find Remus Lupin.'

'See you Sirius.' The trio said before grabbing hold of the portkey and felt a pull behind his naval.

'Alright you two off to bed.' Harry said with a grin. 'I need to find two new teachers for Hogwarts.' He finished sitting behind his desk pulling out a quill and parchment.

After both girls gave him a kiss on either cheek the walked out of his office hand in hand.

Harry heard a thrill note pierce the quiet air and looked up to see Fawkes on his perch. Holding out his arm Harry asked as Fawkes landed on it. 'What are you still doing here?'

Harry got his answer when they were both engulfed in fire and when it disappeared Harry asked. 'Did you just bond with me?'

The bird gave a nod and Harry began writing the letter while stroking his Phoenixes head.

**Dear Remus Lupin**

**I would like to inquire if you would be interested in teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I would like your answer before July 31****st**** if possible**

**Harry James Potter**

Harry said. 'Fawkes can you take this to Remus Lupin for me please.' And the bird took the letter in its beak and disappeared in a ball of flames. Taking out another piece of parchment Harry write a letter to Tonks.

**Hey Tonks**

**We need a new Potions master so I was wondering if you could take some time off from your Auror work and come teach at Hogwarts.**

**Yours'**

**Harry James Potter**

Rolling up the parchment he tied it to Twilight's leg and flew off. 'Two down one to go.' Harry thought to himself before calling. 'Dobby.'

With a loud pop the house elf mentioned was standing in front of Harry. 'Great Master Harry sir what does you need of Dobby?' the frantic elf asked.

'Dobby I want you to begin the restoration of Potter Manor. I will pay you one galleon a week and Sundays off.' Harry said looking at the elf.

'Yes Master Harry Potter. Dobby will begin right away.' Dobby said before catching a galleon Harry threw and disappeared with a pop.

Harry turned around just in time to see a ministry owl come through the window. 'Fucking Merlin's Beard.' He said taking the letter from the owl that apparently had to wait for a reply.

**Dear Headmaster Potter**

**I, Minister Fudge would like to have a meeting with you in sometime to discuss a matter of great importance.**

Harry replied and said he'd be there tomorrow at 8 o'clock. Giving the owl his reply it flew off into the sky. Slumping into his chair Harry went through the drawers finding only documents and other such things but one of the drawers wouldn't open. '**Alohomora**.' Harry said as the drawer popped open with a satisfied click.

Opening it he saw that it contained two rings on a plush cushion. Harry picked them up and heard a voice call out around him. **'Take them Harry, you have two more houses to claim. The house of Merlin and Le Fay.'**

'Who are you and are you sure?' He asked uncertainly.

'**Yes, I am Hogwarts. I will help you with anything you may need and I will show you the chamber of the four once you have claimed those rings.'**

Harry eyed the rings uncertainly before slipping them on one at a time. Each time he was filled with immense power and new knowledge of spells and Magic. Sitting there he heard an archway open behind him, standing up slowly the voice of Hogwarts encouraged him so he walked through.

'**This is the founder chamber's, it is similar to the Room of Requirement.'** Hogwarts explained to him. **'Anything you require will appear to you, you can enter the room from any place in Hogwarts as long as they are a part of your lineage or your ladies.'**

'This is amazing thank you.' He said to the castle taking one more look around before going through the archway he came from which closed behind him. Walking out of his office he was going to look for his two ladies before he saw McGonagall standing there apparently waiting for him.

'Hello Minerva, why didn't you come in?' he asked her.

'I would have Harry but you have yet to set a new password.' She explained to him. 'Now I need to discuss with you who should be our new teachers.'

'I have already sent a letter offering Remus Lupin the opening for DADA and Nymphadora Tonks as our new potions master.' He told her. 'If you would like to suggest anyone else….' Harry said trailing off.

'No Headmaster those are two good people for the jobs, I was just going to remind you that you would need to choose.' She said.

'Thank you Minerva, I was wondering whether the dueling club will be able to continue for the rest of the year.' He said to her.

'I see no problem with that Harry. I'll put up notices on the notice boards for the students.' McGonagall said before walking off but not before saying. 'I hope you have a speech prepared for the Leaving Feast.'

Harry nearly fell on his face when he heard this. Slowly regaining his composure he walked to the Entrance Hall where he somehow knew they were. Walking with long purposeful strides stopped only once by Draco who was now stuck to a door upside down. He saw them standing against the wall talking about something he couldn't hear holding hands.

'Ok now I know that you're cheating on me.' He said with a mock look on his face.

'Harry!' they exclaimed pulling him into a hug.

'Good to see you missed me.' He said pulling them closer not noticing a faint gold light growing around them. Getting a serious look on his face Harry said. 'You know I love you two right.'

'Of course Harry. We love you to.' They replied in unison.

When they said this, the golden light reached its peak and engulfed the three teens. They held onto each other not knowing what else to do as they slowly rose into the air a few meters. They gasped feeling their minds and souls merging, slowly the feeling faded and they felt their feet touch the ground.

'What in Merlin's name was that?' Emily asked still holding onto Harry and Hermione.

'We just soul bonded.' Harry said slowly. 'It's when a couple are perfect for each other their minds and souls merge completely.' He explained to them. 'Hermione try and change into an animal.'

Hermione looked confused but screwed her eyes up in concentration and a moment later a gold and silver phoenix was standing in her place. Quickly nodding to Harry Emily focused and became a white and silver Phoenix. Harry was last turning into a jet black Phoenix with Blood red stripes. Looking at each other all three thought the same thing. Flapping their wings they began racing across the castle sing thrill notes every now and then and after a few minutes Fawkes joined them.

Going out through a window they landed on the Astronomy tower and began talking.

'**So I have a Phoenix as a familiar and I am a Phoenix.'** Harry said chuckling slightly at himself.

'**Yes Harry, I know it's weird but true.' **Fawkes replied to his new familiar.

'**Hermione let me show you how to control your emotions concerning your forms.' **Emily said taking off with Hermione behind her.

'**Fawkes is there any magical animals that are extinct?' **Harry asked.

'**There is the Drear Wolf.'** The phoenix said.

'**Well it's not extinct anymore.' **Harry said diving off the side of the tower and plummeted sixty feet before opening his wings and landed on the ground.

Transforming back to normal Harry focused on the Drear Wolf and slowly his body began to change. His hands became paws with razors claws, his teeth became longer and sharper and his mouth and nose got longer until it became a snout. Standing on all fours Harry howled to the sky. Emily and Hermione quickly landed and changed to normal staring at Harry with open mouths.

He stood at least 8 feet tall; his razor sharp teeth had black electricity running along them, while his claws were pitch black and looked like they were venomous.

Looking at himself, Harry changed to normal and was grinning ear to ear. 'I call it. He said jokingly.

'Harry. Ugh never mind, let's just get to bed.' Emily said with her and Hermione both holding either of Harry's hands.

'Hey Harry. Wake up.' Emily whispered in his ear seductively the next morning.

Sitting right up Harry complained. 'Where the hell am I going to eat?' then lay back down.

'Well Headmaster I believe that you need to sit at the Head Table and don't worry, we'll be with you for the rest of the day.' She told him sitting on the edge of his bed.

Quickly dressing into his robes, Emily blushed slightly but didn't look away, he and Emily met up with Hermione on the seventh floor and the three of them went down to breakfast hand in hand. When they entered the hall everyone fell silent, giving Emily and Hermione each a hug they separated and Harry began his journey to the Head Table. He received some strange looks as he sat down on the large chair feeling nervous.

Looking around he got a supportive nod from McGonagall and began eating breakfast and slowly but surely felt more at ease. Finishing his breakfast he went to Emily and Hermione and they enjoyed a relaxing day sitting by the lake and talking with the occasional visit from a teacher.

'Now.' Harry began at the Leaving Feast. 'This is weird.' This comment earned a chuckle from the students and teachers alike. 'Another year is gone and I still tried to get myself killed. I have a few announcements before we enjoy a wonderful feast. First off is that the Dueling club will continue but in more capable hands than the last, second I advise all of you to be careful during the summer. Sirius Black is an innocent man and his best friend betrayed him and his friends, Peter Pettigrew is a dangerous man and you need to try and avoid him at all costs if you see him.' Harry said in a grave voice. 'Now then let us eat.' Harry clapped his hands and the plates filled with delicious food.

Everyone ate their food with joy and chatted amongst themselves, when everyone was finished the food disappeared and was replaced by all kinds of desert ranging from ice cream to Treacle Fudge.

'Come on Ron, we're going to be late for the train.' Ginny complained puling her brother along towards the train.

Harry and his Lady's laughed from their compartment watching Ron struggle along with his sister. Harry thought to himself, 'This is going to be a very interesting summer.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Potter Manor

**A/N: Hey sorry if my updates take a while I am also working on two Gravity Falls, My baby Sitters a vampire, NCIS LA, Austin and Ally, Jak and Daxter, Avatar, four Neon Genesis Evangelion and another three Harry Potters. Pretty go for a teenager isn't it. Anyone I'll update when I can in whatever story or I'll post new stories.**

'HARRY JAMES POTTER.' Sirius Black yelled from his room. Harry smirked behind his cup of coffee as he saw the man in question ran down the stairs. 'What in Merlin's name have you done to me?' Sirius asked frantically gesturing to himself.

Harry smiled as he saw his prank went as planned, Sirius was wearing bright pink robes, his face was orange and his hair had turned yellow all while Sirius was waving his wand trying to get rid of it.

'I'd say that I officially became a marauder.' Harry said grinning.

'Ok you're a marauder, we'll give you your nickname later, now get rid of this before anyone else see's me.' Sirius said as he became aware of different things at once. There were several flashes across the room and saw Harry holding a muggle camera taking pictures.

'See I told this would be funny.' Harry said to Tonks who was snapping pictures of her cousin.

'Tonks how could you?' Sirius asked.

'Hey you played a lot of pranks on me while we were at Hogwarts.' She said taking a couple more pictures. 'Oh and Harry, looks like I'll see you next year.' Harry knew that she meant she was going to be the new Potions master at Hogwarts.

'Alright Sirius calm down.' Harry said waving his hand at Sirius who promptly turned back to a normal color but still wearing the pink robes.

'What about my robes?' he asked getting panicky.

'Oh no, I nicked those from Lockhart before the end of last year.' Harry explained another grin forming on his face.

Half an hour later the Evans, Harry and a grumbling Sirius were outside waiting for the Grangers to arrive so they could go to Potter Manor. They waited five minutes before they saw a trio of people walking towards them.

'Hey Hermione.' Harry said pulling her into a hug once she got close enough.

'So you must be the young man my daughter talks about.' Her mom said and Hermione blushed.

'Good to meet you ma'am.' Harry said shaking her hand. 'And you sir.' Also shaking her fathers hand.

'So Harry how are we getting there, Floo?' Hermione asked.

'Nope, the house isn't connected. Sirius and Tonks will take your parents and Emily's and we'll be flying there.' Harry said sporting another one of his signature grins.

'Harry you are one smart ass.' Emily said smacking him on the shoulder.

'See you there.' Harry said to the adults before he turned into his Phoenix form with the girls following suit and they took off.

'**Hermione I bet your parents are still staring at us.'** Harry said in a thrill.

'**Well really Harry, I mean it's not every day you see your daughter transform and fly away.'** Hermione quipped sarcastically.

'**Alright you two, Harry what was that wolf form you took at Hogwarts?' **Emily asked.

'**Oh that, it's an extinct magical animal called the Drear Wolf.' **Harry began explaining to them as they flew to their new house.

The flight took them nearly fifteen minutes and they found the adults and Sirius standing in front of the house apparently waiting for them.

When Hermione's mom saw them she yelled. 'HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!'

Harry fearing what might happen changed their course and they landed in the back garden. 'Hermione I think your mom might want to talk to you.' Emily joked.

When she noticed Harry was looking at something intently she followed his gaze and saw a pair of graves. Gulping Harry walked forward slowly while Emily and Hermione stayed behind, kneeling in front of the graves Harry let a few tears slip down his cheeks. Harry lifted his arms on both graves and after a few seconds moved to pull them away but found they were stuck.

Slowly black and red flames spread over his body and travelled to his chest, but surprisingly the flames didn't hurt. The fire engulfed him and Emily and Hermione stood behind him as the fire died down. Slowly he stood up and saw that his shirt was burned off and his body was now covered in black runes with red tints in it. Harry tapped the circle that was in the middle of his chest and where all the other runes began. Instantly his eyes glazed over and he became aware of what all the runes were for and what they meant.

Gaining his senses once again Harry said. 'Now that was bloody brilliant.'

Hearing the others coming to the back Harry quickly threw on a shirt he conjured and turned to meet them and said. 'We should really build a pool here.'

All the adults laughed at this and everyone quickly went inside and began exploring the house. The first floor held the kitchen, dining room and living room. The second floor held two bedrooms, a study and a library that stretched up till the fourth floor, while the third floor held most of the bedrooms and four studies.

'This was my room.' Harry said choking back a sob when he entered a room full of baby stuff and covered with the Hurricane Quidditch team wallpaper. Harry walked towards the crib and put his hands on the side while Emily and Hermione both put supportive hands on his shoulders.

The fourth level only had spare space and some boxes stacked together. Everyone went to their respective rooms to unpack. (Emily, Hermione and Harry all share a room.) They went to the dining room for some lunch and some cheese sandwiches were quickly made by Dobby.

After lunch Harry disappeared with Dobby. 'Thanks for bringing me here Dobby.' Harry said to the elf as they popped into existence at Diagon Alley.

'Dobby is willing to do anything for The Great Harry Potter.' The elf in question said a little too enthusiastically.

'All right Dobby just keep it down okay.' Harry said as he walked into the jewelers shop. Looking around Harry picked out a nice gold chain with a gold book that you can put a picture in and another gold chain with a phoenix charm that you could also put a picture in it. Harry charmed both so they would project the picture when they were opened.

Paying the cashier Harry and Dobby went back to Potter Manor to find everyone either playing chess, reading or chatting amongst themselves.

'Hey Emily, Hermione. I can I quickly talk to you in private please.' Harry said.

'Sure Harry.' Emily said as she and Hermione stood up and walked with Harry to a study.

'I got this for you two.' He said pulling out the two chains and gave them to the girls.

'Harry you didn't have to do this.' Hermione said.

'I know I didn't have to but I wanted to.' He told them.

'Oh Harry.' They said in unison and pulled him into a loving embrace sniffing away tears.

Holding them tighter Harry smiled as they stayed like that for a few more seconds. When they broke away they both gave Harry the necklaces and turned around gesturing for him to put them around their necks.

Walking back to the others all three had grins and guilty looks plastered onto their faces. Sirius looked between them for a moment or two and said. 'How in the name of bloody Merlin's beard did you get two girls agree to go out with you at the same time?'

When he said that Tonks choked on her tea, the dad's had a coughing fit and the moms looked appaled. 'I think we should run.' Harry said before running down the hallway and out the door into the backyard. Turning into the Drear Wolf Harry ran into the small forest with Emily as a panther and Hermione as a tiger hot on his heels.

When they reached the forest they could barely hear the angry chorus of. 'HARRY JAMES POTTER.' They continued to run until they came across a clearing and slowed down to a walk before turning back to normal and all three sat down.

'I want to start the Order of Chaos.' Harry blurted out.

'Order of what now?' Hermione asked

'It's an idea I've been going over in my head. What if we get another teacher like Lockhart. We'll learn nothing, so like we create a sort of study group. We have the outer rings like two or three of them, the inner rings, two of them and the core group. It'll also help if Pettigrew tries to break into the castle.' Harry explained to them.

'That's a really great idea Harry.' Emily said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'What classes are you two taking this year?' Hermione asked.

'All of them.' They both replied.

'So both of you are getting a Time Turner for this year?' she asked looking more interested.

'Hermione 1) I had to approve of you getting that Time Turner and 2) no besides we don't need it.' Harry said standing up and he stood up again.

Looking between Harry and the second one that appeared out of thin air. Standing up slowly she put her hand on both Harry's and neither went through. 'How the Bloody Hell Harry?'

'It's a familial spell I found, it makes a tangible copy of yourself and when you make it disappear you get all the knowledge or whatever happened to it you get.' Harry explained.

'Can you teach me?' she asked.

'Sure but you can only make one or two clones without Runes so roll up your sleeve.' He said showing her his arm which had intricate symbols on it going past his sleeve to his shoulder.

Looking slightly confused she rolled up her sleeve and was shocked when she saw similar Runes on her arm. 'Wha- Ha – How?' she managed to ask stuttering.

'We're Soul Bonded so I can share with you anything I want.' He told her as she rolled her sleeve back down.

Pulling him into a hug Harry returned as she thanked him over and over again while he said it was the least he could do before pulling away. 'Now do you want us to face your parents or our clones?' Harry asked.

'Clones.' She said without hesitation before another one of her appeared.

Making a clone of themselves as well the three turned into their Phoenix form to watch from the sky, and in a word it was horrific. The three sat there watching while their clones and parents argued for half an hour before Harry noticed a confused man walking up and down the road in front of the road.

Flying to the front yard he changed to normal before walking into the street and asking the man. 'Can I help you sir?'

The man turned and Harry noticed how bad he looked. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was all over the place and his robes had been patched in more than a few places. 'Not unless you can tell me where Potter Manor is?'

'Perhaps.' Harry said raising an eyebrow then asked. 'Remus Lupin?'

'Why yes that's me.' He said straightening up slightly.

'Ah yes, if you would come this way.' Harry said gesturing. 'I assume you want to talk about you roll at Hogwarts.'

Looking slightly shocked he walked over to Harry was gesturing and Harry gave him a small piece of parchment that read: **Potter Manor can be found at Godric's Hollow, 7 ling way.**

He memorized the words and passed the parchment back to Harry who promptly burned it as he saw a mansion appear in front of him. Following Harry through the door he found himself in a large living room.

'Can I get you anything coffee, tea?' Harry asked politly.

'Tea please.' Remus said sitting down.

A cup with hot tea came wizzing out of the kitchen a second later and floated in front of the man. Holding his own cup Harry sat down on a chair across from Remus and asked. 'So what did you need to discuss?'

'Well first where is Dumbledore, How did you become Headmaster and why is Snape my apprentice?' the man said sipping his own tea.

'Dumbledore was sacked, it helps being the Heir to all four founders and he needs something to keep him busy other than terrorizing students as well as something to keep him happy.' Harry replied.

'Dumbledore got sacked for what?' Remus said spluttering.

Harry tapped his head and said. 'Can I show you?'

A quick nod later and Remus was seeing all the things Dumbledore had done to this poor boy and the two plots that Dumbledore could have stopped but rather than do that put his students in danger. 'How could he.' Was all Remus could say

'Only the old fool knows, now I believe an old friend of yours lives here with me.' Harry said before standing up and walking to the backyard.

When he got there they were still arguing while Sirius just stood there watching the events unfold. 'SIRIUS!'Harry had to yell causing everyone to look at him.

'There is someone inside who wants to see you.' He said to Sirius and walked back with the man in question following him while ignoring the looks he was getting from the others.

'Lupin!' Sirius exclaimed as he saw the man.

'Sirius.' Remus said not believing his eyes stood up and embraced his old friend.

Harry went back to the yard which turned out to be a huge mistake. 'HARRY JAMES POTTER.' The four adults chorused.

Sheepishly grinning at them he said. 'Y- Yes.'

Needless to say Harry barely survived the next hour while Hermione and Emily sat on the roof laughing the whole time.

Over the next few days the trio evaded the parents almost constantly. They hid in rooms, in dark corners and other such places until Harry said. 'How about we go to Diagon Alley today?'

'Sure Harry, I need to get my ring back anyway.' Sirius said standing up.

'Uh about that Sirius, I kind of got my Potter ring and claimed an additional four. One of them being the House of Black.' He said rubbing his forearm

Sirius stood there shocked for a moment before asking. 'Can I Have it back?'

'I don't know really. I think we'll have to check with the goblins first.' He said grabbing his, Hermione's and Emily's cloaks and passing to them.

One by one they went travelled by Floo and each stood in the Leaky Cauldron. Walking out into Diagon Alley they immediately shot in the direction of Gringott's.

'Excuse me but could we please see Griphook?' Harry asked the closest goblin politely.

'Of course sir.' The Goblin said walking away shocked that a wizard actually asked for a goblin by name.

They stood there for a few minutes chatting with each other before Griphook came walking up to them. 'Ah Mr Potter, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?' Griphook asked.

'We wanted to get some gold from our vaults and see about moving ownership of the Black house.' Harry said and leaned forwards and whispered to the goblin. 'And I would also like to inquire about the Merlin and Le Fay lineages.'

The goblin gave a curt nod and led them through a door to the carts to take them their vaults and said. 'Unfortunately we cannot move ownership so Mr Black cannot reclaim the title unfortunately.'

Sirius put on a pouty face as they got into the cart and went off to their vaults. The trio filling their large leather bags to spilling point shrunk them and returned to the cart where they were takninback to the entrance.

'You three go on. I need to talk to Griphook about something.' He said following the goblin to his office.

They gave him a strange look but shrugged it off and left for the shops. Sitting in a chair across from Griphook the goblin spoke. 'Now Mr Potter what do you need to talk about Merlin and Le Fay's lineages?'

'Merlin, Le Fay.' Harry muttered into his Potter ring which split and the two rings he had requested appeared. 'It seems that Dumbledore kept these from me among other things.' Harry explained.

'Well Mr Potter I am afraid I do not know that much but I suggest you try to pull into the rings and discover what you can.' Griphook advised. 'I shall leave you alone to do this.' Standing up the goblin stood up and left the office presumably to help other wizards and witches.

Taking a few breaths Harry focused on the rings and a few runes along his arms began glowing a deep purple. Feeling two other minds entering Harry began. **'Hello.'**

'**Greeting Harry, we have been expecting you for a long time.'** Merlin's voice rang out.

'**Yes Harry, if that old fool hadn't hidden these rings we could've helped you earlier.'** Le Fay said.

'**He's an old fool, what do you expect. Now I was wondering how I would go about clai-.'** He began before Merlin cut him off.

'**Harry you do not need to do anything. You claimed them the moment you put the rings on, if you couldn't gave claimed them you wouldn't have them on your hand.'**

'**Yes boy, now go and make your own destiny.'** Le Fay finished before Harry felt them leave his head.

Standing up slowly he walked out the door and thanks Griphook. Walking out he felt the sunlight one his body and began walking to Olivanders.

Knowing that the creepy wizard would appear any second Harry waited and sure enough he heard the tell tale noise of a ladder. 'Ah Mr Potter, back so soon. What can I help you with?' the man asked.

Taking off his holsters Harry asked. 'Can you modify these to make it so each can hold two separate wands?'

'Of course.' The wizard immediately set to work and after five minutes handed them back to Harry. 'There you go Mr Potter, that will be twelve sickles.'

Paying the man Harry slid the holsters back on and slid his first and second wand in the two separately and took our two other wands. 'I miss you mom and Dad.' Harry said before sliding his parent's wands in with the other two.

Walking around Harry picked up three Auror level handbooks and found his Godfather and two girlfriends in Magical Magnearie. 'I say you get that tabby cat Hermione.' Harry said sneaking up behind them.

They all were surprised and turned to look at Harry but not before Hermione jumped a foot into the air. 'Merlin's Beard Harry, don't scare us like that.' She said smacking him on the shoulder.

'Actually Hermione it's now my beard.' He said stroking his goatee. 'Anyway I really think you should get that cat.' He finished pointing to the one he mentioned earlier.

They got Hermione her cat and they happily walked out of the shop. Harry began changing his hair color again and got laughs from Sirius. They all went back to Potter Manor and the four of them played a mock Quidditch game with two keepers and two chasers.

Harry, Emily and Hermione all agreed that this was the best summer they had as they packed their trunks for Hogwarts the next day. 'I have to go ahead you two, I've got to set up some stuff for the feast.' He said as he pulled them into a warm embrace. 'I'll meet you on the train when I can.'

And with that he disappeared with a pop. 'Did he just-' Hermione began.

'Yes, he just apparated through the Manor and Hogwarts Wards.' She said closing her trunk.

At Hogwarts Harry sent a clone to deliver his trunk to his Dorm and entered the Great Hall. Seeing all the teachers talking among themselves Harry called them all together so they could discuss what would happen for the school year.

'Ok first I think we should discuss the Hogsmeade visits.' Harry began.

'I propose that we have at least once a month.' Remus said speaking up.

'Any objections?' Harry asked and when no one did he moved on. 'I would like to begin the Order of Chaos among the students. This will be primarily a place to practice dueling and spells considering that Pettigrew is on the loose.'

'Yes Harry, I was going to say that we should reinstate the Dueling Club but I would like to hear your idea.' Minerva said.

'The Order of Chaos will consist of several outer and inner circles and a core group. The Outer circles will consist of first to third years while the Inner circles will consist of fourth to sixth years and the Core group will consist mostly of seventh years and other students who show such potential.' He explained

'I agree, this is an excellent idea.' Lupin said.

'Ok any objections?' he asked again.

Nobody raised their hands or spoke up so they quickly dealt with all the other matters and soon Harry was sitting with Neville, Luna and Emily and Hermione who were snuggled against his side. They were chatting idly eating treats they got from the Trolley witch when the train came to an abrupt halt.

'Lumos.' Harry muttered and they could see each other. Harry looked around and noticed ice creeping along the window and felt the air drop several degree's. 'Everybody get down.' He whispered.

Opening the carriage door he saw a dark cloaked figure gliding towards him. Taking a deep breath Harry focused the most Happy moments in his life into a single thought and his hand soon pulsed with a white glow around it. Walking up to the Dementor he could hear it's slow rattling breath, it moved towards him swiftly and Harry stuck his hand to its chest. It immediately became very still and after a few seconds the light spread from Harry's hand and began moving all over the Dementor, slowly it covered the entire Dementor and turned glowing white. It's cloak no longer frayed and torn and looked the exact opposite of a Dementor.

The lights came back on and the train started moving again, walking back to the compartment he asked. 'Everyone alright?'

A quick nod from them he sat down in between Emily and Hermione again and Neville gasped when he saw the new Guardian Harry created. 'Relax Neville; it won't hurt you like a Dementor. It's the exact opposite actually. While Dementor's bring your worst memories to bear but this Guardian makes you relive the best moments in your life.' He explained.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement since they felt better when it came in. Turning towards it Harry nodded and it disappeared, they were about to relax when they heard rather than saw Ginny crying in the hallway. Standing up Harry knelt next to Ginny and asked her. 'Ginny what's wrong?'

'I- It's R- Ron.' She said between sobs. 'I wan- wanted to sit wi- with him and his frie- friends and he told me to s- sod off.'

Pulling the girl into a warm embrace she cried into his shoulder for a few minutes before he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Picking her up gently Harry carried her back into the compartment and laid her down on a seat.

'I'm going to kill Ron.' Harry said angrily as the compartment door slid open.

'Oi Potter have you see-. What the Bloody Hell is my sister here?' he spat.

'She broke down crying after you told her sod off and I comforted her.' He said standing up angrily.

'You had no right. She is my sister, so go back to your mudblood girlfriends and leave my family alone.' Ron spat moving for his sister.

Both of Harry's forearms began glowing purple and he picked Ron up by the throat. 'You have insulted the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you have encroached our rights. I challenge you to a duel the first Saturday back at Hogwarts.' Harry said barely keeping his anger in check and brought Ron closer to his face. 'Be glad I didn't make it a Blood Feud.' As he finished he tossed Ron to the side past five compartments.

Sitting back down he noticed that Ginny woke up during the confrontation. 'Sorry you had to see that Ginny.'

'It's ok Harry, he's a git and he deserved it.' She said blatantly.

'Harry what's a Blood Feud?' Hermione asked.

'Neville could you please explain it since you are Head of the House of Longbottom, I need to sort out some new stuff at Hogwarts.' He said standing up and apparating away.

Neville began explaining while Harry appeared in the Great Hall scaring a few teachers. 'Harry James Potter, don't do that and how did you apparated into Hogwarts?' Minerva asked clutching her heart.

'I could feed you some bullshit about an advantage of being Headmaster but it's a technique. Later I'll explain but first I have declared a Feud of Houses between the Potter and Weasleys.' He said and began explaining what happened on the train. 'I need one of you to referee the duel, any volunteers?' he asked.

'I will.' Flitwick squeaked.

'Thank you Fillius, now I believe that the students have arrived in Hogsmeade.' He said standing up and transfigured his robes into better fitting and more formal ones with the Five Familial Crests over his left breast pocket.

Walking up with the rest of the teachers he sat behind the Head Table while Minerva put the hat on the three legged stool in the middle of the hall. They heard chattering as they students neared the hall and they entered flooding to their tables.

Some pointed excitedly at Harry while others whispered to each other more rapidly. Once everyone was seated Harry stood and the students fell quiet in the hall as McGonagall came through the doors with the nervous First Years.

One by one they were sorted into their different house and when they finished Harry began his speech. 'Welcome to Hogwarts, I have a few announcements before we start the Feast. First and foremost the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to any and all students.' He said his gaze falling on the Weasley Twins. 'The Teachers and I have agreed to begin the Order Of Chaos, this will consist of three different levels. The outer circles will hold First to Third Years, Outer Circles will consist of Fourth to Sixth Years, while Seventh Years and more advanced Students will make up the Core Group. Now I have a few more announcement by they can wait, enjoy the feast.' Harry finished as the food appeared on the plates.

Everyone began eating and they chatted amongst themselves while enjoying the food. After deserts Harry stood up again and the attention of all the students were on him. 'Now I would like you to give a warm welcome to our new DADA teacher Remus Lupin and our new Potions Master and Auror for the Ministry Tonks.' He said and while the students clapped he got a thankful look from Tonks for not mentioning her first name. 'Now Peter Pettigrew is still out on the run and no students are to be outside after six o'clock each night and there will be dementor's guarding the entrances to the school.'

Moving his gaze to Ron who squirmed he said. 'I have declared a Familial Feud between the Potter and Weasley House due to Ronald Bilious Weasley for encroaching our rights and insulting my Family name. There will be a Dueling Combat on this Saturday in the Great Hall at eight o'clock, now off to bed you lot.' He said.

All the students got up while Ron's family were staring him down as well as the rest of the Hall. 'Emily, Hermione.' He called motioning them towards him. 'I have arranged us some different rooms.' He said smiling and walked to the wall where an archway just appeared. Taking both of their hands Harry led them through to a room with a large four poster bed big enough for the three of them.

'Harry what is this place?' Emily asked.

'This is the Founders secret room, and now it's ours.' He said before drinking from an ice cold glass of Pumpkin juice.

'Where did you get that?' Hermione asked him.

'It's the room, think of anything you want and you'll get it.' He said as the glass disappeared. 'Anyway it is time for bed so let's go.' He said grabbing some clothes and stepping into the bathroom to change while the girls changed in the bedroom, Harry came back and all three of them jumped into bed.

'WAKE UP.' A voice yelled at Harry.

Turning over he asked, 'Whasmata?' and saw Emily and Hermione standing looking at him. They got ready to yell again but he got up and said, 'I'm up, I'm up.' He quickly got changed and the three of them walked out of the wall behind the Head Table.

'You know we don't actually have to go to classes really.' Harry told them. 'We just need to make enough clones to go to our classes for us.'

'But Harry I really want to actually go to the classes.' She said.

'And you will in a clone type way.' He said scratching his goatee. 'Come on Hermione, just send a couple of clones to class and we can prank people.' Harry whispered to her.

'Harry.' She exclaimed smacking him on the shoulder. 'You're the Headmaster, you need to set a good example.'

'Well that's why I want to do it, as Headmaster I get away with a lot.' Harry said leaning back in his chair slightly and saw a pale blond boy walking towards him. 'Oh Merlin, here comes that Inbred Prat.' He complained.

'Hey Potter.' Malfoy sneered. 'Can we talk alone?'

'Sure.' Harry said eyeing him suspiciously and sent a clone when his back was turned.

'What do you want Draco.' Harry asked as they went through the doors.

'I wanted to say that I'm sorry I've been a bloody git to you and your friends. I want to make it up to you, anything you want name it.' Draco said in an almost pleading way.

'It's ok, I know your being sincere and you don't have to do anything for me. Just prove that you'll make an effort to be nice to everyone.' Harry replied.

'Everyone.' Malfoy whined.

'Ok Maybe not Ron Weasley.' Harry said.

There was a flutter of wings and Harry looked up to see the Weasley family owl flying towards him with a red envelope. Plucking the letter the owl immediately flew away and Harry noticed Ron staring at his back.

'Wonder what it says.' Harry said casually laying the envelope on the table.

'Harry, that's a howler. Open it now or it'll be worse.' Hermione hissed at him.

Picking it up Harry turned it over while the Howler usually was smoking at this point nothing was happening to this one, standing up Harry walked to Ron and began. 'Really Weasley, you can't fight you own battles so you let your mom fight them for you.'

'Hey you lis-.' Ron began but was fiercely cut off by Harry.

'No you listen, this is between you and me. If you bring anyone else into this I will change it to a Blood Feud.' Harry began walking away but said over his shoulder. 'Oh and you can have the week off to prepare, you'll need it.'

Ron paled to chalk white as Harry sat down with Hermione and Emily again. 'Harry why hasn't the Howler opened itself yet?' Emily asked him.

'Because it's scared of me, I don't know how but it is.' Harry explained. 'Anyway I've got to sort out some things before class, I'll see you there.' He said giving each of them a kiss on the lips. After walking till the doors he apparated into the Burrow's kitchen.

Molly Weasley was cleaning some dishes with her back to Harry and turned around as she heard something hit the table. 'Want to explain?' He asked menacingly.

'Yes, why the hell have you declared a Feud my Ronnikins would never do anything wrong, so call it off.' Molly yelled at Harry.

'He called two members of the Potter House Mudbloods, he made your daughter cry and blamed me not long after he did it.' Harry said lividly. 'He will fight me and I will teach him to respect other people's Houses, and like I told him. You can be glad I didn't make it a Blood Feud.' And with that he disapparated back to Hogwarts.

'HARRY.' Hermione and Emily yelled as he appeared in front of them.

'What?' He asked them.

'Don't do that. You scared us half to death.' Emily scolded him punching his shoulder.

'Sorry, do you two want to set the prank yet?' He asked.

'Sure Harry.' Hermione replied. Let's just send off our clones first.' She said as more of her appeared.

Making enough clones they sent them to their classes while they proceeded to the Gryffindor tower. The portrait of the Fat Lady opening before she saw them they sneaked up to the boy's dormitory. Each pulling out Cornish pixies that were asleep they hid them under the covers and proceeded to do the same with the girl's Dormitory.

Walking to the Dungeons the put a timer spell on the plumbing to burst the next morning and flood the Common Room and make the wall invisible.

They decided to leave the Hufflepuffs alone and decided to explore the Forbidden Forest. They found a couple of Centaurs and a big black shaggy dog.

Turning back to normal Harry said. 'Sirius you were supposed to stay at the Manor.' As the others changed back so did Sirius.

'I couldn't stay away pup. I had to check on how you were doing.' The man explained.

'It's been one day since you last saw us.' Emily said. 'You couldn't wait could you?' she asked him.

'No it's kind of boring over there.' Sirius told them.

'Well then let's go see if our prank has started yet.' Harry said.

'You set a prank without me.' Sirius said feigning a hurt look on his face.

'Come on.' Harry said before turning into Drear Wolf and ran to the castle followed by a Shaggy dog, a black panther and a tiger chasing him.

Walking through the doors of the Entrance hall they heard identical screams coming from the staircases. Walking there they saw Fred and George trying to fend off at least a dozen pixies who were throwing them with paint. All four of them doubled over with laughter clutching their sides and after five minutes of watching this they decided to help out the twins. Banishing the pixies the twins looked like a pair of unfortunate clowns.

'Why did you-'Fred said.

'Do this to us?' George finished.

'It was actually meant for the whole of Gryffindor but I guess they decided to go after you two.' Harry said chuckling.

'Well played Harry.'

'But we'll have to get you back for this.' And with that the twins walked off plotting their revenge.

'So pup I think it's time we gave you your Marauder name.' Sirius said clasping Harry on the shoulder. 'So what'll it be?'

'I say we go simple and just call him Drear after his wolf form.' Emily chimed in.

'Sounds good, I dub thee Harry Potter an official member codename Drear.' Sirius said.

'What about us?' Hermione complained. 'We want to be Marauders also.'

'I don't see why not. What should we call them Harry?' Sirius asked his Godson.

'How about Tigra and Phinx.' Harry suggested and saw both girls smile at his choice in names.

'Well there you two are the next generation of Marauders.' Sirius said. 'Now Harry tell me about this Familial Feud and you dueling Weasley this weekend.'

Harry began retelling what happened on the train and how he challenged Ron. Over the next week the four Marauders set about pulling more pranks and instead of Fred and George getting revenge they got the majority of the pranks.

On Friday night Harry, Emily, Hermione and Sirius snuck into the Gryffindor Fifth year dorm carrying two life size dummies dressed in black robes that were charmed to send pinching hexes that changed the color of the skin when they hit a person at the twins. Setting a five minute timer on them Harry apparated them to the Founders room and activated to magic cameras on the dummies faces and a window opened to show them what was happening from the dummies perspective.

Waiting another two minutes the dummies came to life and hurled the hexes at the twins. 'What the Bloody Hell?' George asked casting the Lumos spell and his face fell when he saw the dummies. 'FRED GET UP.' He yelled.

When Fred woke up with the rest of the dorm he grabbed his wand and sent a spell at the dummies but it was reflected back at him. Running out of the dormitory screaming their lungs out waking up the whole of Gryffindor they continually got pinching hexes on their asses.

'Harry you did not make it aim for their asses did you?' Sirius asked gasping for breath while the third years were rolling on the floor from laughter with tears in their eyes.

'Well Sirius… it is a big….. fleshy area.' Harry gasped back.

'MERLIN FRED, I'M BLEEDING OUT OVER HERE.' George yelled at his twin holding a patch of skin that went red from a hex.

'What is the meaning of this?' Snape yelled at the twins before he saw the dummies which promptly multiplied and began shooting hexes at Snape as well. Turning tail and running with the twins all three were screaming effectively summoning all of the other Professors and were then being chased by over a dozen dummies around the castle.

The Marauders were laughing their asses off while the students were as well at the misfortune of their Professors. Standing up Harry open an archway in front of the Professors and deactivated the dummies. Looking at the twins and the Professors Harry saw they were all an array of colors due to the modified Pinching hex.

'Sorry, the prank was only meant for the Twins.' Harry told his Professors and co workers. 'Oh and Severus I think you should check on your house Dormitory.'

When Harry said that everyone rushed to the Dungeons to find the wall gone replaced by a wall of water with students swimming around trying to get out. Most of the older students were casting bubblehead charms on the younger ones so they could breath. Snape looked mortified and stared blankly at the water containing his students and was suddenly thrown back by that very water.

Soaking wet Snape stood up and looked at Harry who said. 'Well enough of the pranks, we have a duel to get ready for.' And with that their Headmaster walked off to the Great Hall.

The other Professors arrived with the students to find the house tables gone and bleachers all around the hall circling a large stage and standing in the centre was Harry.

Each giving Harry a passionate kiss Hermione and Emily sat next to Madam Pomfrey who had a makeshift hospital set up. Emily and Hermione quickly agreed that Ron would need it.

Everyone found a place to sit and Ron and Harry stood on stage opposite each other when Flitwick spoke. 'Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we will be witnessing a duel pertaining to the Familial Feud between the Most Ancient and Most Noble and House of Potter and the House of Weasley. The rules are simple, there will be no cures aimed to kill or Dark Arts spells which will immediately escalate the duel to a Blood Feud. Combatants ready?' Receiving a bow from Harry and Ron who was paling by the second. 'Begin!' Flitwick said.

Ron tried to hit Harry with a stunner which he lazily blocked and sent his own stunner in return. Ron threw up a shield which the stunner broke through he barely had enough time to dodge. Harry kept fooling around with Ron before he decided to get serious when Ron said. 'Come on Potter, are you too lazy to fight and defend those Mudbloods so called honor.'

Harry immediately snapped, sending a fire ball at Ron who yelped but managed to dodge it but caught a small boulder in the gut. Harry levitated Ron over a hole he filled with water and dropped him into it. Spluttering Ron surfaced and sent a Dark Spell Bill taught him. 'Dissectia.' He yelled and yellow beamed flew towards Harry and nicked him in the elbow.

Harry felt his forearm explode off and then he roared in pain. Standing up after falling to his knee's Harry felt the Runes on his body activate, his dismembered body member vanished and a new forearm shot out identical to the one he lost including the Runes. 'YOU USED A DARK ARTS SPELL; THIS IS NOW A BLOOD FEUD.' Harry roared.

Harry summoned Ravenclaw's sword and swung while Ron barely conjured a Rapier blade to block his blow. Stumbling from the blow Ron stared at Harry with undisguised horror. Harry lifted his blade high into the air before he managed to control his anger. Banishing the sword he brought his staff out again aiming it directly at Ron's heart. **'Los Mordre Dissendap Mannesepo.' **Bright white and thin streams of light launched from Harry's body and staff attacked Ron while others unwittingly destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes.

While Ron collapsed to the floor and Poppy rushed to his side Harry walked to his original position and merely stood there. The students sat there in shock but Emily and Hermione rushed the stage and hugged Harry furiously while mumbling something about his arm. Putting his arms around them he comforted them and stroked their backs while his Runes dimmed slightly.

'Headmaster what have you done with him?' Madam Pomfrey asked looking at Ron on the examining table.

'I'm making him relive his worst memories, when he comes to he'll act like a proper wizard should.' Harry said as everyone began filing out the hall. Harry, Emily and Hermione left through the archway to the Founders Room.

They sat I silence for a few moments before Harry spoke. 'You two should go outside and enjoy the weather.'

'What about you Harry?' Hermione asked.

'I've got some things to take care of, don't worry I'll still be here when you get back.' He told them and ushered them out the door.

Sitting cross legged on the floor Harry began to concentrate; slowly he activated the Runes along his body and felt himself being pulled somewhere else.

Landing on his feet Harry looked around and saw he landed in what looked like a meadow in a forest. Hearing rustling behind him Harry turned and saw an old man walking towards him, Harry felt he knew this man but couldn't quite place him.

The old man was about a meter from Harry when he spoke. 'Are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to give your how many ever great grandpa Merlin a hug.'

Harry stood there in shock for a moment before embracing Merlin. Merlin motioned for Harry to sit on a boulder and sat facing his supposed Grandpa.

'I thought I would have to forcibly pull you here while you were asleep the way you were going at it.' Merlin joked.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.

'Harry, as you just showed Hogwarts what you can do in that duel your power is great but it is still growing stronger.' Merlin began explaining it to him.

'So are you going to teach me how to control my power?' Harry asked.

'Yes Harry. You are already a multi animagus, an empath and a developing mage.' Merlin said.

'Ok so when do we start?' Harry asked enthusiastically standing up.

'Later Harry, but first you'll need my staff.' Merlin said standing up and giving Harry his oak staff.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked looking in wonderment at the newly acquired staff.

'Yes Harry, you'll need to in due time.' Merlin said.

Harry began training with Merlin in Leaping while in the real world his and Merlin's staff's were beginning to fuse together.

'It is time you left Harry, you're friends are waiting for you.' Merlin said waving at Harry who was being pulled away. Blinking his eyes a few times Harry looked around and saw Hermione as well as Emily standing in front of him with worried looks on their faces.

'Harry, are you okay?' Hermione asked worriedly.

'Yes Hermione I'm fine.' He said standing up and grabbing his new staff. 'I've got a bunch of things to tell you two.' He said motioning for them to sit on the bed.

They spent the next hour listening to Harry telling them about how Merlin and his new training. He showed them his new staff and explained how he got it.

'Can you teach us Harry?' Emily asked him.

'I don't think I'm really that qualified.' He began and added. 'But I think I can leap you two into my training with Merlin.' After he said that their faces lit up like fireworks.

Harry, Emil and Hermione all sat back to back a closed their eyes, Harry began concentrating and his Runes lit up. Slowly Emily and Hermione's Runes lit up as well, Hermione's glowed an electric blue while Emily's glowed a deep red. After a minute all their Runes changed and glowed a ominous black aura and they were all pulled away.

'Harry.' Merlin said. 'I did not expect you back so soon and who are these two?' he asked after embracing his descendant.

'This is Hermione and Emily, both are the Lady's of the Potter House and they wanted to train with me.' Harry explained.

'Two Lady's of the Potter House, both your then Harry?' Merlin asked. 'Anyway they both have the potential so let's train.'

They trained in Leaping for a while before Merlin decided that they need to do physical exercises. They first ran four miles before he made them swim in a river upstream.

'Was that really necessary?' Harry asked as they got out the river.

'Yes, you need to train your bodies as well as your magic.' Merlin told them. 'Now, Harry I believe that the Order of Chaos will meet tomorrow and you will have Quidditch training soon. I will see you soon enough.' And with that they were back to reality.

Looking at the girls Harry saw that his and their Runes were glowing with a black Aura. Standing up he pulled them to their feet and they got changed into their school robes. Walking into the Entrance Hall they sent clones out to class and stupidly chose to go to Divination themselves.

Walking up to the North Tower the four of them( They found Neville looking lost on the way) were talking about what they'd been doing the past week.

'Harry Crookshanks has been acting really weird. He's always trying to attack Ron's rat but another person has a rat but she leaves that one alone.' Hermione said.

'I'll talk to Crookshanks tonight Hermione.' Harry said as they began climbing up the ladder to Trelawny's class.

The first thing that hit Harry was the heat and smell. It was smoldering hot in the class and it smelled strongly of cat pee and incense. Silently casting a cooling spell on him and his Lady's the found a table to sit at.

The teacher was sitting in the shadows when she greeted them. 'Welcome class, today we will be looking at the future through tea leaves.' And as she came out of the shadows Harry's first thought was big bug. 'Each of you come to the front and get a cup, pour some water in. drink it, swirl the last dregs counter clockwise three times and turn your cup upside down.'

The three of them and Neville got up to get their cups and sat down at their table again. Harry discreetly cooled their cups of tea and they drank. Swirling it and turning it upside down they waited three minutes before passing it to their partner.

'Ok this looks like a cloud and a clover which means, you'll be free and very lucky.' Hermione guessed who was partnered with Neville.

Harry looked into Emily's glass and blacked out. Harry was now standing by the Whomping Willow outside Hogwarts. Looking around he saw Sirius in dog form running with a rat in his mouth and he was muttering in Divination while he saw this. **'Whomping Willow, Rat, Sirius.'** Harry saw himself, Emily and Hermione running to the tunnel underneath the tree and Harry froze the tree while they slid underneath into the tunnel. **'Tunnel, Pettigrew. The Grim.'** Harry gasped before he fell to the floor.

'Oh Merlin Harry.' Emily screamed as she saw him fall. She and Neville carried him to the Hospital Wing with Hermione walking with them.

'Madam Pomfrey.' Emily screamed as they walked through the Hospital Wing.

'What happened to him?' She asked then says. 'Put him on the bed.'

She pulled out her wand and was about to heal a cut on his face when it began closing itself up. Staring in awe she saw it completely healed itself and left no scar, running a diagnostic spell on Harry she found nothing wrong with him. 'I don't see why he's unconscious.' The matron says turning around with her back to Harry now.

'Who's unconscious?' Harry asked yawning.

The two girls immediately pulled him into a warm embrace while Poppy looked bewildered. 'What happened Harry?' they asked at the same time.

'I don't know, I looked into Emily's cup and I blacked out then I was by the Whomping Willow. I saw a big shaggy dog carrying a rat in its mouth, we ran after it and went into the tunnel under the Willow.' Harry said and lay back onto the pillows. 'Merlin this is wonderful, second week back and everyone's going to think they're Headmasters crazy.'

'They won't start thinking you're crazy Harry, they're too scared after what you did to Ron.' Hermione told him.

'That they better be, what happened to that git anyway?' Harry asked not really caring.

'That is what we would like to know Harry. What did you really do to him?' Poppy asked. 'All day he's been coming here complaining about these visions but he won't tell me what they're about.'

'Alright fine. The spell I hit him with was an ancient spell form the Potter House; it makes them see their worst moments in their lives and hinders their ability to trust.' Harry said standing up. 'I'll take it off him.'

'Young man get back in that bed.' Poppy said sternly.

'Poppy I know there is nothing wrong me and i don't think that the other Professors would like their Headmaster bedridden when I have important matters to attend to.' Harry said. 'Thank but I really must go to my office.' And with that the four of them left the Hospital Wing.

At lunch Harry sent a student to tell Ron to meet him in his office before dinner. Sitting in his office Harry waited for the mentioned Weasley boy to arrive, he felt the gargoyle allow entry to three people. Quickly checking the Marauders map he saw that it was Ronald and his twin brothers.

They walked in with Ron being flanked by Fred and George, Ron sat in the chair and the twins shifted uneasily. 'I asked to only see Ronald. You two may leave.' Harry said and they closed the door behind them with slight hesitation. Turning back to Ron he said. 'Have you learnt your lesson?'

'What lesson.' Ron spat at Harry.

Harry simply looked at the boy before saying. 'Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Arthur and Molly all gone.'

When he finished Ron clutched his head and screamed in pain. Harry locked his door in case Fred and George tried to come back, he held Ron like that for a full minute before Ron stopped screaming. 'You will not disrespect any muggleborns or call them Mudbloods do you hear me?' Harry said.

'Yes, I'm sorry.' Ron said tears streaming down his face. 'I won't do it ever again, I'll make it up to them. I'm sorry.'

Harry cast the counter curse and helped Ron to his feet then asked him. 'Why did you do it? We were best friends in our second year.'

'I was jealous, you had so much and my family didn't have anything. We didn't have money for fan stuff.' Ron said his tears stopping.

'Ron, I am your friend. If you ever need anything you can come to me.' Harry said opening his office door.

Over the next two weeks school was going good, Trelawney began depicting Harry's gruesome demise, Ron was on good terms again but not yet completely forgiven, Harry's training with Merlin was going even faster then Merlin expected and Megan was putting them through more rigorous Quidditch Training. At the beginning of the third week Harry decided to improve his mind's defenses.

Harry found out In the middle of the week that he had a Photographic memory and went over some of the books he read while committing others to memory. Harry entered his mind and Leaped Merlin there as well.

'Sup Grandpa.' Harry said jokingly and embraced him.

'Hey kiddo, so you want help to protect you mind more. I must say you have done a pretty good job with yours so far.' Merlin began.

The next hour Harry took the cloak off his mind and began constructing a building more secure than Azkaban itself. Harry decided to model it like a library, turning his memories into book format he began sorting them, all his nightmares and Dursley memories he locked in a basement. He added turrents with a couple ballistae's per Merlin's suggestion if they got past the beater clubbing. He formed a giant invisibility dome around the building and began shrouding it in blue fog.

'Harry, where did you get all these ideas. Your mind is actually better protected than mine.' Merlin told him astounded.

'Thanks, I was wondering If I could find a way to see my family tree.' Harry said.

'Sure kiddo.' Merlin said pulling out a think roll of parchment. 'Just put a drop of your blood on this and it will draw it. It may take a while considering yours includes many houses merging together. I'll see you next time.' And with that Merlin leaped away and Harry sat in his chambers holding the parchment.

Unrolling it he found it was bigger than a large tapestry so he hung it against the wall. Cutting his thumb open he put a drop of blood on the bottom of the parchment and immediately a picture of him and his name underneath if formed. Tapping his finger to it the picture disappeared and a long list formed:

**Harry James Potter**

**Title: Lord Harry James Potter, Black, Draekons, Ikari and Jackson**

**Born: 31 July 1980**

**Age: 13**

**Magical Guardian: Harry James Potter**

**Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Profession: Student at Hogwarts and Headmaster at Hogwarts.**

**Magical Proficiency: **

**Occlumens/Legilimens Master**

**Charms Master**

**Transfiguration Master**

**Potions Master**

**Herboligist Master**

**Arithmacy Master**

**Runes Master **

**Parselmouth**

**Elfish Tongue**

**Goblin Tongue**

**Mage Master**

**Wandless/Wordless Magic**

**Phase Shifter**

**Patronus: Unknown**

**Animagus Form: MultiMagus**

Tapping it again the words disappeared and his picture came back, looking at it again he saw that Hermione and Emily had been added next to his with blue pulsulating lines connecting them and his parents were above them also connected by lines.

Harry left the Founder room and went searching for Emily and Hermione. Finding them on the way to Care of Magical Creatures he decided to join them. Walking down to Hagrid's cabin they talked about Harry's training and told them what he did to his mental defenses; Hermione broke away when they reached the Greenhouse while Harry and Emily continued to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

'Hey Hagrid.' Harry called.

'Ey Arry. Your in fer a real treat teday.' Hagrid replied.

When all the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's were there Hagrid led them to an enclosed paddock. Standing there were three Hippogriffs, their top half was covered in feathers and their legs were talons and their back half were part horse and they had hooves.

'Alrigh, now can anyone tell me what this is?' Hagrid asked his class.

Both Emily and Harry put their hands up but Harry answered the question. 'A Hippogriff, they are magical creatures that are half eagle, half horse and they are very proud creatures.'

'Well done, fifteen points to Ravenclaw. Now who wants to try and pet him?' Hagrid asked.

The rest of the class took two steps back while Harry, Emily and surprise singly Draco jumped over the fence. Harry went towards Buckbeak and bowed while holding eye contact, the animal considered Harry for a moment before bowing back. Emily got hers next after a minute while Draco had to step back once before his would bow.

'Well done ye three, thirty points to Ravenclaw and fifteen points to Slytherin. Now I suppose ye'd want te ride em.' Hagrid said. Harry and Emily jumped onto their Hippogriffs backs while Hagrid put Draco on his.

They all began flying through the air, to the three it was just like riding a broom except for the wings. They flew around for few minutes before landing. Harry leaned on the fence with Emily and watched the others, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle took over Buckbeak and managed to get him to bow.

'See I knew it wasn't going to be hard, you're just a big dumb animal aren't you?' Blaise said clearly trying to hurt the Hippogriffs pride.

Harry heard this and immediately ran to Buckbeak, pushing Blaise out of the way Harry turned into a Hippogriff and blocked Buckbeak's slash with his talons, looking at Buckbeak Harry bowed and so did the Hippogriff opposite him.

Turning to normal Harry said to Blaise, 'Fifty points from Slytherin for disobeying instructions and a detention with MR Filch on Saturday.'

The lesson finished quickly and nobody else tried anything and Harry sent a clone to the next class and the real him went to find Filch. Entering Filch's office Harry said. 'Argus.'

Turning around the Squib saw Harry and said. 'Yes Headmaster?'

'Blaise Zabini will be serving detention with you on the Hogsmeade weekend; you may do what you want but no physical torture. But you can hang him upside down by his ankles.' When Harry said that Filch's face practically lit up and went to go find the chains.

Harry opened an archway to his chambers, looking around he saw that they were not here, he decided to leave a note for them and he Apparated to Diagon Alley.

Not to be noticed Harry gave himself Shocking pink hair and changed himself into his cousin Tonks, walking down the cobbled road and caught a glimpse of shocking pink hair not unlike his. Following it Harry walked down a dark alley and was instantly pinned to the wall by Tonks.

'Alright spill it, who are you and why do you look like me?' She hissed.

'Charming as always Tonks, I don't really appreciate being pinned to the wall.' Harry said with a chuckle as he returned his features to normal but kept the pink hair.

'Wotcher Harry, sorry about that didn't know it was you.' She said blushing slightly.

'It's okay Tonks, I was going to Gringott's to get you reinstated in the Black Family. You can come with if you want.' He told her.

'Sure.' She said smiling. 'You're just not allowed to use my face again.'

'Oh yea, someone sees me, "Look it's Harry Potter". Do you really want me mobbed?' he asked her changing himself to look like a mix between himself and Emily with Pink hair. As they walked to the bank Harry asked. 'Aren't you supposed to be teaching?'

'Don't have a class for the rest of the day, and what about you Headmaster, aren't you supposed to be in class?' she teased him.

'I've got it covered.' He told her as they walked in he turned back to normal. 'Griphook.' He called out loud.

'Yes Lord Potter.' The goblin in question said with a bow. 'How can I serve you today?'

'I would like a personal accountant for all my vaults and I would like to reinstate Nymphadora Tonks into the Black House and disown Lucious Malfoy along with Narcissa Malfoy and give Sirius Black full access to the Black Family vault.' Harry said giving Tonks grin.

After half an hour they came out of the bank with Tonks having her own key to the vault and Harry sorting everything out with his new accountant. They decided to go into Flourish and Blotts to look at the books, a choice Harry instantly regretted. On the first shelf there were titles like: **Harry Potter: a History, Harry Potter the Legend, Harry Potter and his heroic quests.**

'Who is the author?' Harry asked the clerk with his anger barely restrained.

'Ralphious Dodge.' The clerk replied slightly scared by Harry. 'I can you give you his contact details if you want.'

'Where does he live?' Harry asked livid.

'At 37 St Ottery Catchpole.' The clerk replied clearly scared.

'Come on Tonks.' Harry said grabbing her hand. 'Let's pay Mr Dodge a visit.' Once they were out of the store Harry apparated them to the location.

Walking up to the door Harry banged it so hard there was a small dent in it. Harry crossed his arms still holding one of the books and waited, he heard some shuffling behind the door when it opened. Standing there was a man in about his late forties, balding on top and had a large stomach.

Harry looked at the man for a second before asking. 'Ralphious Dodge?'

'Yes.' The man answered.

When Harry heard that he let loose. 'WHAT KIND OF AN BLOODY IDIOTIC, INBRED PRAT ARE YOU TO WRITE ABOUT MY LIFE.' As he began his features returned to normal. 'I WILL SUE YOU FOR EVERY KNUT YOU'RE WORTH, THIS IS PLAGERISM AND A VIOLATION OF MY PRIVACY.'

'M- M- MR Po- Potter. I- I'm sorry, i- di- didn't th- think you'- you'd mind.' He stuttered.

'YOU THOUGHT THAT I WOULDN'T MIND IF SOME PERSON WRITE LIES ABOUT ME FOR THE WORLD TO READ. I WILL SEE YOU IN COURT.' He finished and apparated him and Tonks back to Diagon Alley.

'Was that really necessary Harry, and are you serious about suing him?' Tonks asked.

'Yes I am serious and if I let him go on with it people would have written more lies about me.' Harry began. 'Let's go to the Prophet, I'll give them their next article.'

They spent about fifteen minutes giving the story to one of the journalists before they went back to Hogwarts. Tonks went to her class for the next lesson while Harry decided to visit his basilisk. Sliding down the tunnel he noticed it was grimy anymore and looked a lot brighter, walking along he opened the door.

'**Basilisk, are you here?' **he called out in parseltongue.

Harry heard slithering off to his right and heard, **'Yes master I am here.'** After a few more seconds he could see the basilisk slithering towards him.

'**How are you my friend?'** Harry asked.

'**I am well my Lord.'** The snake said bowing its head.

'**I am sorry for not asking this before but what is your name?' **Harry asked.

'**Salazar gave me a name but I cannot remember what it was.'** The basilisk replied.

'**Would you like me to give you a name?' **Harry asked.

Nodding Harry called the basilisk. **'SharShara.'**

'**Thank you My Lord.'** SharShara said. **'I have done as you asked and opened the tunnels more and there are now several above ground entrances.'**

'**Thank you. I must leave now but I will visit often, Goodbye SharShara.'** Harry said and began walking to the door.

'Oh Harry.' Myrtle called from her toilet as she saw him.

'Hey Myrtle.' Harry said happily. 'How are you today?'

'Oh wonderful Harry you came to visit me.' She said doing a floating back flip.

'Of course, so not to be rude or anything but what's your unfinished business?' Harry asked curiously.

'Oh well, I don't really know myself.' She said floating closer to Harry. 'But I know what it can be.' She finished seductively and kissed him.

Harry was shocked at first but relaxed and then he thought, SHE CAN TOUCH ME. Pulling away he asked, 'Myrtle how can you kiss me, isn't it impossible for ghosts to touch people?'

'Well you look like a ghost to me Harry.' She said and that's when he started panicking.

Looking at his hands he saw they were pearly white and he was floating a foot off the floor Harry held out his hand and touched her cheek. Harry decided Merlin would know what to do so he leaped the man here.

'Hey Har-.' Merlin began but was promptly cut off.

'Merlin what the bloody hell happened to me.' He said gesturing to himself. 'I'm a Bloody Ghost.'

'Ah, this is your phase shifting ability Harry. I was hoping to show you it another time but now it looks like it cannot wait.' Merlin began explaining about phase shifting. 'So you see Harry, you can shift between being a ghost and a regular wizard.'

Harry closed his eyes which didn't make a difference since he could see through them; he concentrated and felt his feet hit the floor. Looking at himself he found he was flesh and bones again and quickly got an idea. Turning back into a ghost he said to Myrtle. 'Take my hand.'

Nodding she took Harry's hand and felt something pressing against her body. She felt her own feet hit the ground and looked at her hands. She had skin, she was no longer pearly white. 'Myrtle, I've given back the life that was taken from you, enjoy it.' He said.

She flung herself at Harry and began sobbing into his shoulder muttering her thank you'. Harry looked over her shoulder and saw Merlin smile at him then disappeared. Harry got Myrtle to calm down after five minutes and took her to the Founders Room.

'I can't wait to do magic again.' Myrtle said excitedly.

'Calm down Myrtle, we first need to get you a wand and test your magical core.' Harry told her. 'Grab my arm and I'll take you to Olivanders.' Walking over to him she grabbed his arm and a second later they were in Olivanders wand shop.

'Ah Mr Potter, back so soon.' Olivander said walking up to the counter. 'It can't be, Myrtle. Ten inches, Redwood, Phoenix Feather, springy good for charm work.'

'Right, Olivander we need a new wand for her.' Harry explained.

'Of course, of course.' And so the next half hour they spent looking for a new wand for Myrtle. 'Oakwood, dragon heart string, nine and a quarter inches.'

When Myrtle had the wand in her hand the space around her was filled with a warm flowing breeze. 'Thank you Mr Olivander.' Myrtle said enthusiastically.

Walking out of the store Harry asked Myrtle. 'Myrtle, I've been wondering, what's your last name?'

'Oh that, it's Gertsin.' She said to Harry before they apparated back to Hogwarts.

'Before we begin the feast.' Harry began that night. 'I have a big announcement to make. I would like to reintroduce Myrtle Gertsin to Hogwarts.' Myrtle slowly walked forwards and stood next to Harry with a shy look on her face. 'She is going to be resorted, I would like all of you to welcome her and make her feel comfortable and Fred and George.' He said looking at them. 'No pranks or it will mean war.'

The twins grinned at him as Harry summoned the sorting house and the three legged stool, Myrtle sat on the chair and Harry placed the hat on her head.

'**My my, Myrtle back again are we, I suppose you wouldn't want to be in Slytherin again. Well then better be RAVENCLAW'**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Order of Chaos

**A/N: Have you ever felt like your in a funk and you can't keep writing a story. That's kinda how I feel so if you people could review and add comments I'd feel much better**

Harry, Emily and Hermione went into the Great Hall for breakfast, they split up and Harry went to sit by the Head Tables. There was obvious excitement in the air and everyone was whispering excitedly, Harry remembered the notice he put in all the common rooms.

**The Order of Chaos**

**Tonight in the Great Hall, the Order will gather at 6:30 and anyone who wishes to join. It is open to all houses and years; tonight there will a mock duel between the staff. **

**All those who wish to join are to put their names down at the end and receive a Rune to alert you to the next meeting.**

Smiling Harry remembered the three new Runes he received; he got three circles on the top of his left hand. The first circle had another two inside it so he could call a specific year from first to third, the second was the same so he could call fourth to sixth years. But the last circle had only one other circle, the outer circle was for the Seventh Years while the Inner Circle was for the Chaos Circle. Harry's friends who he trusted, they would practice more than others and plan for the other lessons.

The day went fast for Harry and the two Potter ladies as they decided to explore the lake. Finding aqua animagus forms they jumped in. Harry who used his metamorphagus abilities to grow webbed hands and feet while giving himself gills, Emily was a tiger shark and Hermione was a squid. Swimming they found large ruins of what they thought was an ancient underwater city and they were ambushed by a pack of Grindylows which Harry quickly took care of. Swimming back to the shore Harry cast drying charms and warming charms on himself and the girls.

'That was fun.' Emily said.

'Yea, nothing like being attacked then swimming in Grindylow guts to start your day.' Harry said sarcastically.

'I told you we could swim around them but you wanted to shoot them.' Hermione pointed out.

'Never mind.' Harry said seeing he couldn't win this battle. 'Who do you think should duel today at the Chaos meeting?'

'Oh that, we suggested you and Professor Flitwick should.' Emily told her boyfriend.

'You what?' Harry asked not believing what he just heard. 'Have you seen him duel?'

'Yes and we've seen you throw four combat spells at Death Eaters right after you got your staff with no practice. You'll do fine Harry.' Hermione said.

'Do you think Myrtle's coping?' he asked them.

'I guess so, why do you ask?' Hermione countered.

'Well I was the one who brought her back so if she's unhappy then it's my fault.' He said solemnly

'Harry don't beat yourself up over it, if she's having a hard time she'll tell you ok?' Emily said giving him a reassuring smile.

'Ok.' He said grinning at her.

'Alright, everyone please quiet down.' Harry said on stage with the Great Hall packed with students. 'Welcome to the Order of Chaos, tonight we will be having a mock duel between myself and Professor Flitwick. After that anyone who wishes to join will have to write down their name and receive their Runes, when there is practice on that night it will glow on the day.'

While he was talking Flitwick came up and so did McGonagall who would be refereeing the match. 'And now Minerva if you please.' Harry said facing his charms teacher.

'The rules are as follows, there will be no Dark curses or curses aimed to fatally wound or kill. Ready, bow and be-.' McGonagall got that far before a scream emanated from the Entrance Hall.

The students quickly parted as the doors opened to let a livid Molly Weasley through. 'You.' She said brandishing her wand menacingly at Harry who looked bored by her. 'You will duel me Potter.'

McGonagall looked at Harry who shrugged his shoulders; Flitwick went next to McGonagall to view the match. 'Ready, bow and begin.'

No sooner had the words left her mouth had Molly sent a stunner and a bludgeoning curse at Harry, waving his hand he absorbed one and waved his staff reflecting the other back at the redheaded mother. Dodging her own curse she sent more at Harry who almost looked bored blocking and reflecting them. This continued for another five minutes with Harry barely moving his feet, he decided to finish it. Throwing his staff into the air she stared distracted by it, he swung his arms outwards and four walls shot out of the ground and enclosed around her, summoning water he made a roof out of solid ice.

'Do you yield?' Harry asked catching his staff and pointing it to the rock room.

'Never.' He heard and shriek and felt spells hit the rocks but it did nothing to help her.

'Harry Potter has won the duel.' McGonagall announced.

Dropping the rocks back into the ground and let the water fall on her, with a mop head of hair she stalked off. 'Alright, now if you would like to join as a permanent member please sign your name with me, Emily or Hermione and you will receive your Runes.' He said before walking to a table with a large piece of parchment and people immediately began writing their names down. Tapping the top of their hands a Red Rune grew there to match Harry newly colored ones. Hermione's was now purple and Emily's a pale blue.

After everyone left the hall Harry told the two girls. 'I think that went rather well.'

'I told you it would be fine. Now let's get back.' Emily said and they were about to move when Fred, George, Percy and Ron stood and glared at him while Ginny stood by him. 'What's your game Potter?' Ron snarled.

'She challenged me to a duel and I won.' Harry said in a calm voice.

'You didn't have to dishonor our mother.' The twins chorused.

This time it was Ginny who spoke. 'Leave him alone, he beat her fair and square. Our mother dishonored herself by challenging him when she had no right.'

'Ginny, fifty points fro-.' Percy the Prefect began but never finished.

'Sixty points from Gryffindor for a smug and self righteous attitude and you will be serving detention with Argus Filch on the Hogsmeade weekend. Now off to bed before I become harsh.' Harry said in a serious tone while his eyes slowly changed from green to ice blue.

They all slumped their shoulders in defeat before going. 'Ginny, I don't think it would be well for you to go back to the dormitory tonight. I've arranged a room for you.' He said as the four of them walked through an archway that appeared in the wall.

Harry quickly showed her, her room and the bathroom and with that they said goodnight. Walking into their room the three of them changed, no longer uncomfortable seeing each other's bodies, they jumped into bed and both girls snuggled up on either side of Harry. Slowly their runes began glowing and they leaped to Merlin. Needless to say that was worse than any of the other training sessions.

Not even bothering to get out of bed that morning they sent cones to all their classes and had a nice lay in which included a long make out session. 'Uh girls.' Harry suddenly said. 'I don't think you're going to like what Hannah Abbot is doing to my clone.'

Harry, Emily and Hermione quickly threw on their robes and ran to the third floor where Hannah was trying to seduce his clone. Dispelling the clone Harry said, 'Thirty points from Hufflepuff for taking advantage of me. Now off to class.'

Hannah looked shocked but followed Harry's orders. She stared at the floor and pouted all the way to class. 'God that idiot is predicting my death again.' Harry said closing his eyes.

'Who Trelawney?' Emily asked.

'I think I should fire her.' He said.

'I don't think you should Harry, unless you just happen to have another Divination teacher on hand.' Hermione told him as they went back to their room.

'I'll put a letter in the Prophet tomorrow.' He said collapsing on the bed.

Harry put an advert in the Prophet but after a month he was about to take it down when an owl flew into his office. Sending a letter he arranged to meet the witch at the gates in two days.

'I found a new teacher.' Harry said proudly as he found his two girls.

'What, how.' They exclaimed in unison.

'I told you I would put an advert in the prophet. I'm meeting her in two days.' He finished putting his arm around them. 'So what do you think, Inner, Outer or Core tonight?'

'Core.' They agreed in harmony.

Each of them tapped the biggest circle on their triangle of three circles located on the top of their left hands. They each glowed for a moment before fading back to their regular colors, they walked off to their room.

'So what do you want to d-?' Hermione said as they walked in before seeing Morgan Le Fay. 'Aaaaaaah.' She screamed pulling out your wand.

'Hey Grandma.' Harry said embracing the women who returned the hug.

'Hey Harry, how have you been?' Morgan asked him.

'Good, this is Emily and Hermione, the ladies of Potter House.' He introduced the two girls who just looked forward too stunned to talk. 'Oh come on, you both knew she was my Grandma.' He said in disbelief.

'Nice to meet you two.' Morgan said.

'Dammit, how could I be so stupid.' Harry swore. 'I'll be right back.' He finished before disapparating.

'Fudge, I found Pettigrew.' Harry declared to the Minister who had his back turned to him.

Spluttering on the coffee he was drinking Fudge turned around. 'What are you doing here boy?' Fudge said anger evident in his voice.

'Ok, never mind. Just wanted to see if you might want to stay Minister but I can see that you don't want to.' Harry said before Disapparating to the Prophet.

'Skeeter.' Harry called at the blond in front of him. 'I want you to find out everything you can about Fudge. All the black handed deals and illegal things he did, put that on the front page and on the next article about Peter Pettigrew being captured and having his trial at the next Wizengomet meeting.'

'Yes sir.' She said before walking off as she treated Harry better than the Minister since he now owned the whole Prophet.

Next Harry disapparated and appeared in the office of Amelia Bones who was the new Chief Warlock. 'I found Pettigrew.' He said to her.

'Thank you Harry, how is Susan?' she asked him.

'She's doing good, she has excellent marks an is very well behaved.' He said sitting down. 'I would like to have Pettigrew's trial at the next meeting and all known Death Eaters claiming the Imperious curse to be questioned under Veriteserum as well as all Ministry workers to be checked for the Dark Mark.'

'I think we can handle the trial but I don't think we have enough Auror's for the questioning or for the checks.' She told him.

'Don't need.' He said grinning before twelve clones of him appeared before Metamorphosing into known Auror's and began filing out the office. 'Now I would also like to know how many seats do I have on the Wizengomet?'

'Well, you have nine seats on the Wizengomet and three seats in the Seven.' She said reading from a piece of paper. 'You can claim your Wizengomet seats at the meeting and your seats on the seven. Is there anything else Harry?' she asked him.

'Yes, here is Peter Pettigrew.' Harry said holding up a cage with a fat rat in it. 'He is an unregistered Animagus and one of his toes are missing.'

'Merlin Harry, where did you find him?' she asked as he put the cage on the desk.

'He's been living with the Weasleys for the past twelve years.' He said coolly. 'Now I must be going.' He said before disapparating.

The next few months passed quickly with Ravenclaw winning both Quidditch matches and The Order of Chaos going well as well as the trios frequent visits to Hagrid. The new Divination teacher was a proper seer and Harry immediately hired her after firing Trelawny. Until one afternoon.

'Pettigrew's in the castle.' Harry suddenly said.

Bringing his left hand to bear he traced all the circles on his hand and jabbed the centre between them. The powerful shockwave hit the castle and Harry's hand was glowing blood red while all students and staff were transported into the Great Hall.

'Hogwarts, lockdown code Omega Guardians.' Harry called out as they reached the Entrance Hall and dozens of pure white Guardians appeared in front of them giving off a warm and fuzzy feeling. 'Find Peter and incapacitate him then bring him to my office.'

The Guardians nodded before they disappeared and the trio entered the Great Hall were there were hushed whispers which silenced as students saw them.

'I am sorry for the inconvenience but Pettigrew has found his way into the castle and I have been forced to initiate an Omega Lockdown code.' As Harry said that there were gasps throughout the hall as he had told them about the codes and their degrees. 'All students will be lodged in the founders room until further notice.'

The whole school started filing through a large archway that had appeared. Slowly all students trickled through and the teachers followed through. 'All students will have their own room, you may chat amongst yourselves until ten o'clock where you will appear in your room. All classes will be taught in separate rooms, where you will appear with your books and breakfast lunch and dinner will be served here.' he said. 'No student is allowed to leave unless they are accompanied by a teacher.'

'I am going to help with the search, can you all stay here and keep them in line?' Harry asked the teachers.

'Of course Harry.' Minerva said with the tiniest hint of a smile on her face.

'Thank.' Harry said before running through the arch and turned into a Drear wolf with a Panther and a tiger following him.

They split up at the staircases, Hermione took the Dungeons, Emily took the first three floors while Harry took floors four to seven. Running down the halls each of them occasionally sniffed the air and followed Pettigrew's scent and all three cornered him back in the Entrance Hall.

'Pettigrew.' Harry spat as they turned to normal. 'Time to go back to Azkaban.' Harry pointed his wand at the rat and turned it into its sniveling bald man form.

Harry grabbed the man by the collar before apparating them to the Ministry and threw him at the foot of Amelia's desk. 'I want every Auror reevaluated by the weekend and all the people in cell blocks f to h questioned before the next meeting.'

Amelia looked slightly shocked but nodded at him before he returned to Hogwarts. 'Hogwarts, correction code Alpha foxtrot.'

The castle began humming as Harry felt the wards being expanded to include the entire forbidden forest and the secret passages. Harry pushed out a fair amount of his magic to strengthen all the wards.

'Prefects to my office.' Harry's voice rang in the Founders room.

As the eight prefects and eight Head boys and girls filed into his office he eyes them. 'I need all of you to keep a closer eye on all the students. All of them.' He said to all of them. 'Someone had to let him in.'

'I know who it was I just can't prove it yet.' Harry thought as the students nodded and he dismissed them.

'Harry.' Myrtle yelled running towards him. 'I saw who let him in.'

'What do you mean Myrtle?' Harry asked curious.

'It was before we all taken to the Great Hall.' She explained as they walked towards the hall. 'I was standing outside and I saw Ron let a rat into the castle.'

'Wonderful.' Harry said sarcastically. 'Another time I need to put him in his place. Maybe I should just expel him and get it over and done with.'

'That would actually solve a lot of problems Harry.' Myrtle said. 'He's been spreading lots of rumors about you, Hermione and Emily and tried to appeal to the board of Governor's to get you sacked and expelled.'

'Well the board of governors doesn't exist anymore.' Harry said scratching his goatee. 'I'll sort him out later.' He finished thoughtfully.

Walking into their room they saw Hermione, Emily and Morgan

He sat on the bed next to his grandma. 'How's your day?' he asked her.

'Good, those two had a lot to say about you.' She said grinning widely.

'I would assume as much.' Harry said slightly embarrassed. 'Ron let Pettigrew in the castle.'

'HE WHAT?' Both Emily and Hermione basically screamed.

'Don't worry, he's going to the next Wizengomet meeting where I am as hell going to punish the boy.

The next day Ron got a letter telling him to be there and on Thursday came the meeting. 'Please sit down, we have many matters to deal with.'

Looking around Amelia saw a good quarter of the Wizengomet was empty. 'Case number one, the Lord of five Wizengomet seats and three in the Seven.' Amelia called out receiving gasps from everyone.

Harry pushed open the door with Emily and Hermione flanking him which brought even more gasps. 'I, Harry James Potter-Black-Drear-Ikari-Jackson-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Merlin and Le Fay will claim my birthright.' Harry announced and his rings showed on his hands.

'This boy is obviously lying, he must stolen the rings.' A toad women said standing up and walked to him.

'Try and take them off if you want Dolores.' Harry said plainly a held his left hand in front of him.

Looking at Harry she attempted to grab a ring but was thrown back when he body was electrocuted. 'I am the rightful owner of these rings and head of their respective houses.' He called out again.

Banging his gaval Fudge restored order. 'All in favor of Mr Potter claiming his birthright.' All hands went up. 'All opposed.' No hands went up.

The trio sat down as Amelia Bones continued. 'First will be the trial of Peter Pettigrew.' A rat faced man was dragged into the room and put into the chair while the chains wrapped around him tightly. 'Give the Veriteserum.'

Tonks walked forwards and put three drops on his mouth. 'Mr Potter, if you will.' Amelia said and Harry stood up.

'Name?' Harry asked.

'Peter Pettigrew.' The man squealed.

'Was Sirius Black my parents secret keeper?'

'No, he made the obvious choice so they changed it to me.'

'Who cast the fidelous charm?'

'Albus Dumbledore.'

There was a massive uproar and after five minutes order was restored.

'Who let you into Hogwarts on Monday?'

'My owner Ron Weasley.' Now the room fell into complete chaos. Harry nodded to the aurors who took the man away. Putting a finger to his throat he said with an amplified voice. 'Silence.'

Everyone stopped talking immediately slowly sat back down. 'Bring him in.' Harry said in his normal voice to another Auror. 'I had my suspicions about Mr Weasley from an eye witness account.'

When he finished Ron was chained to the chair struggling, Tonks gave him the serum and Harry began the questioning. 'Name?'

'Ronald Billius Weasley.'

'Did you let Peter Pettigrew in the castle?'

'Yes.'

There was now silent murmuring in the room. 'Did you use a Dark Arts spell during the familial dual between us two?'

Now the room was in massive uproar again and Harry silenced them again. Nodding to Amelia Harry moved to his chairs and multiplied himself so he sat in nine vacant chairs. 'Peter Pettigrew will face the Dementors kiss for crimes against the Potter and students of Hogwarts. All in favor.'

Everyone hastily stuck their hands up. 'Ronald Billius Weasley will face two years in Azkaban for use of a Dark Arts spell and assisting a fugitive. All in favor.'

Again everyone put their hands up. 'Now if that is all.' Fudge said and began to rise from his seat.

'Not so fast Fudge.' the original Harry said standing up. 'For the past few months I have been combed the ministry and began questioning all known Death Eaters and those with the mark. They were all subjected to Veriteserum and these are my recordings.' He put a large file on the desk.

'All those who claimed Imperious were found guilty except one, James Greengrass.' Harry said and there were multiple gasps. 'And this is all the findings on Fudge.' He began pulling out a slightly thinner file. 'All the under the counter, black handed deals, bribes you gave or took.' He put the file next to the other and pulled out the Daily Prophet.

'Here's an express just for you Minister.' Harry said giving it to the man. Fudge looked and paled, the title read, **Minister Fudge: The Dark Dealer**. 'I move the vote of no confidence for Fudge.'

'I second it.' Five different people said standing up.

'Fudge, you are to clean out your office and vacate the Ministry within the hour or you will be removed with lethal force. Rufus Scrimgouer will be acting Minister until the next meeting' Amelia said then turned to Harry. 'Harry we need to talk about Hogwarts next year.'

Nodding Emily and Hermione were apparated back to Hogwarts by a clone while the rest were dispelled and Harry followed Amelia into the antechamber.

'Harry the Ministry would like to promote inter school events and would like Hogwarts to host the Triwizard tournament.' Amelia began knowing Harry didn't know anything about the tournament she explained the tasks and such to him.

'Sounds like a good idea, I have several conditions.' Harry said. 'I will not allow any students under sixth year participate, I want three full teams of Auror's at every task and I want you to convince Mad Eye to teach DADA next year.'

'Sounds reasonable, but why do you want Mad Eye to teach?' Amelia asked.

'Remus Lupin is a excellent teacher but if anything about his condition happens to slip parents won't want him to teach next year.' Harry explained.

Thinking for a minute Amelia knew about Remus's condition she said. 'I will try and get new laws for werewolves to make them equals with wizards.'

'Thank you.' Harry finished standing up and apparated to the Founders Room.

'Going to need and lot more resources.' He said as he climbed down into his trunk.

Quickly moving Harry the sixty of his familial wands and set them on a table. Next he grabbed his three wand holsters and set about changing them. Harry poured his magic into the objects and five minutes later he got what he wanted.

Picking them up they could all now hold twenty wands each. The first one had a Storm Dragon design on it, while the second had a Nundu design and the last one had the Drear wolf design. Slipping two on his wrists and the other on his calf he disillusioned them and walked out of his trunk.

'Harry, how did it go?' Emily asked as she and Hermione caught sight of him.

'Pettigrew's getting the Dementor kiss, Ron's going to Azkaban for two years and all people with the Dark Mark excluding one are either getting kissed or thrown in Azkaban.' He said proudly.

'Well done Harry, but let's get to sleep. We need to be ready for our match tomorrow.' Emily said as she pulled him onto the bed after transfiguring their robes.

After an hour long snogging session the three of them fell asleep. They jumped to Merlin but this time Morgan was there with him.

'Hey you two.' Harry said and embraced them.

'Hello Harry.' Merlin said smiling.

'Hello Harry, we have something special to teach you three.' Morgan said grinning.

'Oh and what's that?' Harry asked sarcastically.

'Harry on your holsters what designs are there?' Merlin asked knowing the answer.

'A Nundu, Storm Dragon and a Drear wolf.' He answered and after a minute he figured it out. 'No way, are you two bloody serious?'

'Serious about what Harry?' Emily asked curiously.

'We are going to teach you Nundu and Storm Dagon Animagus.' Morgan said proudly.

They immediately set to work, Harry was faster as he already had the Drear wolf. Close to daybreak Harry tried to do a complete Storm Dragon transformation. Harry jumped into the air and hovered twenty feet above the ground.

Bringing his hands together Harry used his fore, thumbs and middle fingers to make a triangle. His eyes began glowing pure white and Harry had a look of pure concentration on his face. Suddenly he let out a scream and his Runes ran all over his face up to his forehead and connected to a small blue circle. His screaming became and roar and his body grew longer.

A few minutes later and Storm Dragon, sixty feet long was flying there. They could all take in his details and the two girls gasped. He had a fifteen foot long neck, a burly looking head with menacing white eyes. His scales we a very pale blue with a white tint. His wings for forty feet long and his tail was twenty feet long and looked like it had retractable spikes. His claws were a deep blue and his teeth were the size of swords.

Landing on the ground Harry inspected himself thoroughly before turning back to normal. His Runes on his face began receding and stop by the top of his neck. 'That was wicked.' Harry said before they were pulled back to their bodies.

'That was wicked.' He repeated.

'Yea.' Was all the girls could saw before they snuggled closer to Harry.

'Let's go, it's Hogsmeade.' Harry said as he jumped up. The girls followed him slightly sluggish.

'I have one morning announcement' Harry said standing up from his Headmasters chair. 'I have had Mr Filch agree to let students for one day use all items from Zonko's in the halls.'

There was a loud cheer from all students and immediately the Weasley twins sent a dozen stink bombs sailing towards the Slytherin's before they ran out the hall.

'That was expected.' Hermione said smiling as they walked out the gate past several Guardians.

'Yep, let's go to HoneyDukes.' Harry said and pulled the three of them there.

After half an hour the three left with half a trunk compartment filled with Sugar Quills, Bertie Bott's every Flavor beans and loads of other sweets. 'You didn't have to buy us all of this for us Harry.' Hermione said to him.

Harry said to her. 'Technically you are a Potter so you bought it for yourself.' he grinned.

'Where do you want to go next?' Emily asked them.

'Check it, Malfoy's going to the Shrieking Shack. Let's have some fun.' Harry said before disillusioning the three of them and ran towards the platinum blond.

'Azkaban's probably a palace for Weasley compared to his home.' Draco sneered.

They let the boy talk to himself for another minutes before Harry picked up some snow and threw it at the boys head. Malfoy shrieked like a girl and spun around only to be hit in the face with more snow. Malfoy spun around and got hit in the head with more snow before he got smart and ran back to the villge.

Making themselves visible again he three teen were rolling on the floor with laughter. 'Merlin that was too funny.' Harry gasped.

'I heard that.' A voice called.

Turning they saw Merlin looking at him and they instantly fell into a fresh set of laughter. 'I want a custom wand and staff.' Harry suddenly blurted bringing silence to the four.

'You what?' Morgan asked scolding him when she suddenly appeared.

'Our three staffs combined are wonderful, don't get me wrong.' Harry began standing up. 'But I don't want a wand or staff that chooses me, I want the ingredients and make of them to choose me.'

'The boy is reasonable Morgan.' Merlin said as he stood next to her.

'Harry are you sure?' Hermione asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Taking the hand in his he nodded and said. 'Voldemort is still alive and I know he is going to try something. I need to be prepared.'

'I wonder if Remus still uses that house.' Harry wondered out loud breaking the silence.

'I'm sure he does, but why doesn't he get a better place to change?' Emily asked taking Harry's other hand in hers.

'He is living off a teacher's salary and when I try to pay him more he just refuses it.' Harry explained. 'He thinks of it as charity.'

They all stood there looking at the shack in compianable silence before. 'What the hell did you do to Ron Potter?' Percy screeched walking up to them.

'I sent him where he belongs for using a Dark Arts spell and letting a known fugitive into the castle putting all students at risk.' Harry replied calmly not even looking at the boy.

'To hell you did, you always hated him.' Percy yelled.

'He gave me reason to.' Harry said his brow furrowing slightly. 'Percy Weasley, you are no longer a prefect and will serve two detentions with Mr Filch.'

The badge zipped off of Percy's robes and fell into Harry pocket. 'Y- y- you ca- can't d- do that?' Percy stammered with disbelief written on his face.

'I did now leave.' Harry commanded with an glare that would make Voldemort wet his pants.

Percy ran from him while they calmly walked back to the castle. When suddenly Harry said. 'I'll see you later.' And disapparated.

'Hello.' Harry called out walking into a shop hidden in a corner of Diagon Alley. There were ingredients and materials stacked on high shelves with some of them covered with dust.

'Hello, what can I do for you Lord Potter?' a man asked walking into the room and gave Harry a bow.

'I would like a custom staff and wand please.' He said.

'Of course sir, right this way.' The man led the way into a backroom where there were woods and ingredients on many tables. 'Now Lord Potter all you need to do is hold your hand above the cores and whichever one you have a strong feeling with will be your core. If there is your wand can hold more than one core.'

Nodding Harry set to work. His hand passed over Phoenix feathers, basilisk scales and phoenix tears. He got no reaction but then he reached four special ingredients. His hand traveled over basilisk venom, a group of pale blue scales, a type of heartstring and some fur.

'These.' Harry stated pointing to the four.

'Ah these have never been chosen before.' The man said before picking them up. 'Basilisk venom, Storm Dragon Scales, Nundu Heartstring and Drear Wolf fur.'

Harry's heart missed a beat when he realized those were his four most powerful forms. 'Now Lord Potter, you will need to choose the casing for your wand and staff.'

Nodding Harry once again moved his hand over the ingredients. His hand stopped over three different woods. 'Ah now this is very interesting Lord Potter.' The man began picking up the woods. 'Wood from Yggdrasil, wood from Qliphoth and wood from Eva, the trees of life, death and spirits.'

'How long will it take to craft them?' Harry asked digesting this piece of information.

'Come back tomorrow at three Lord Potter.' The man finished before moving to build the wand and staff.

Walking out of the shop Harry began pulling his magic and created Storm Dragon hide and walked into an armor shop. 'I would like armor custom built please.' He said to the clerk behind the counter.

'Yes Lord Potter, what would you like it to be made of?' the man said standing straight.

'Storm Dragon hide.' Harry said pulling it out and placing it on the desk.

'My Lord, where on in Merlin's name did you get this?' The clerk said running his hands over the hide.

'I have my ways. When will it be ready?' he asked.

'Two days My Lord.' The clerk said picking up the material and began working.

Harry apparated back to Hogwarts in time to scare Hermione and Emily and make dinner. 'Merlin's Beard Harry, you can't do that to us.' Emily said clutching her heart.

'Why, it's so funny.' Harry said chuckling.

'Not for us.' Hermione complained.

'Ok, ok. I promise I won't do it again.' Harry said holding up his hands. 'Let's go to dinner.'

Harry talked with the others teachers about who to hire next year if they find out about Remus since they didn't know about him asking for Mad Eye yet. 'I say you should get Mad Eye.' Remus said.

'Anyone else?' Harry asked and when they shook their heads he said. 'Sirius was an Auror, maybe he could teach.'

All the staff had their mouths open at the suggestion. 'Teachers…. Flies.' He said before laughing.

'I'll see all of you later.' Harry began. 'I am needed at the Ministry.' He stood up and apparated away leaving the still shocked teachers.

'Hello everyone sorry I am late.' Harry said as he walked into the room which held Amelia Bones, Egor Khakoraff, Madam Maxime, Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch. 'I was held up.'

'Excuse me, but vhy is dis leetle boy here Amelia?' The large half giant asked.

'Excuse me Madam Maxime but this 'leetle boy' is here to organize the TriWizard being held at Hogwarts which I am Headmaster of.' Harry said in French shocking everyone and his Founder rings appeared on his hand.

'My apologies Headmaster.' The women said in French.

'Now Harry, as you already know we have a problem with the age restriction.' Amelia said as Harry sat in a chair with the back at his front.

'I've been working on an age line Amelia. I have also changed it so only people with bodies of sixteen years or above will be able to cross. It can also be keyed to reject certain people.' Harry explained.

'Well Harry that is impressive to say the least.' Amelia said blinking. 'We also need to discuss the tasks and safety precautions.'

'We all know the first task is dragons so what do you all suggest?' Amelia asked them.

'I say we get three different dragons and have the competitors get the egg in an arena.' Khakoraff said.

'Good suggestion, I want three set of Auror teams with a full squad of dragon trainers.' Harry said. 'Celestial will be there for safety as well.'

'Celestial?' Amelia asked looking at him.

Sighing softly an additional three Harry's appeared in the room. 'Full Celestial squad is seventy of them. Thirty five will be on ground control while the other thirty five will be on air control.'

'Zat is very impressive 'Arry.' Maxime said in awe.

'Thank you, now what dragons will we use?' he asked looking around.

After ten minutes of debating they decided on a Chinese Fireball, a Hungarian Horntail, a Welsh Green and a Ukrainian Ironbelly as a spare.

'Now the second task.' Amelia began before being cut off by Harry.

'I still don't believe it is a good idea to put students in the lake.' Harry voiced his fear. 'Can we not put the next clue at the bottom for them to get?'

'Harry, I'm afraid that we can't. They need proper incentive for this challenge and unfortunately only that can give it to them.' Amelia explained to them.

Harry thought about it for a minute before he relented. 'Ok, there should already be enough obstacles in the lake.'

'That is debatable.' Khakoraff said.

'How so?' Crouch said finally speaking up.

'I have seen the creatures in the lake and I think they are very lacking.' He ventured.

'Do you now. Have you been attacked by a full pack of Grindylows, have you ever been attacked by a pack of minor sea serpents?' Harry said looking the former Death Eater in the eyes while subtly picking through his memories.

'No.' the man said defeated.

'Now the Third task will be a maze.' Amelia said. 'Any ideas?'

'I have already asked Hagrid to start acquiring blast ended skrewts for next year, I found a boggart in the Dungeons and I asked the goblins to find a sphinx.' Harry said automatically and looked at the others for their additions.

'We can have certain enchantments placed to confuse or disorientate the champions.' Khakoraff said.

'Oh yea, we have an Acromantula next in the forest.' Harry remembered.

'An Acromantula nest Arry, is that safe?' Maxime said concerned.

'Yes, I have put up wards on the next so no student can find it and no Acromantula does leave the nest if a student is in the forest.' Harry explained to the yet again shocked adults. 'What, considering all the other things I've done and your still surprised?'

'Well Harry, it isn't everyday a third year could do all this stuff.' Crouch said. 'Now if that is all I will sort out the details with my department and see you all next year.' He finished and walked out the door.

'Well this was very interesting Mr Potter.' Khakoraff said standing up. He shook Harry's hand before he walked out the door.

'Oui, Monsiuer Potter.' Madam Maxime stood up. Harry took her hand and softly kissed her knuckles and she left.

'Well Harry, looks like you made quite an impression.' Amelia said when the door closed. 'So what are you going to do now?'

'Rune Hogwarts.' He replied grinning and began explaining when he saw the confusion on her face. 'I don't want another Lord Voldemort to be born. I have ancient familial runes, they will dispel all dark magic from a person and mind.'

'I also have others, construction Runes and protection Runes.' He finished. 'Believe me you don't want to know.'

'Well, I trust you Harry, just try not to blow something up.' Amelia said winking at him before saying. 'I talked to Mad Eye, although he is a little skeptical he said he'll teach.'

'Thank goodness.' Harry said letting out a sigh. 'I thought I'd have to ask Sirius to teach, that would have been a nightmare.'

They both laughed for a bit before Harry returned to Hogwarts and found Hermione, Myrtle and Emily gossiping in the Founders room.

'Talking about me are you?' He said with a chuckle walking in. they all looked up and grinned at him.

'Did you get it Harry?' Hermione asked him.

Shaking his head he said. 'Tomorrow, anyway who wants to help me Rune Hogwarts?'

Emily and Hermione shot their hands into the air while Myrtle looked confused. After explaining it again she was all for it. They walked outside and made sure everyone was inside before they set to work.

They began drawing Runes all around the castle itself before they moved to the edge of the wards. After drawing those Runes the made a five foot by ten foot Rune in the centre of the grounds, standing in front of it Harry's Runes stretched over his face and connected to the circle on his forehead again. Focusing the Runes around all of Hogwarts began lighting up and flashed all different colors every second before stopping on pure white.

Hermione and Emily knowing to do focused their power and their Runes also connected to their foreheads. Waved after wave of pure magic rolled off of all three of them, slowly the new Runes took effect and strengthened the wards and created the new familial ones. Discreetly Harry added a few Runes by the lake and a few feet behind them and a few on the Quidditch pitch.

Slowly the Runes dimmed till they were slightly glowing a deep red. Their Runes receded from their faces and they fell onto all fours. Myrtle stared at them in awe while they were breathing heavily.

'Merlin that was hard.' Emily complained slowly getting to her feet.

'Crap.' Harry said falling onto his stomach then rolled onto his back. 'Merlin I really need….. I don't know actually.' He finished with a laugh and then realized. 'We haven't played a prank in a while.'

'Weasley Twins.' All four said in unison.

Sneaking into the fifth year dorms they huddled around the two and finished their jobs in no less than two minutes and left without anyone being the wiser. Giddy with anticipation none of them could sleep so they roamed the castle.

The next morning when the twins walked into the hall everyone burst into massive fits of laughter. Looking confused the twins looked at each other and found nothing wrong so they shrugged it off. All day the twins were completely confused as to why people were laughing but they couldn't find anything wrong.

'Now students.' Harry called at breakfast on the eve of the end of school. 'I have worked very hard and have special surprise for all of you. Today we will witness an exhibition match between the Irish National Team and a handpicked team of the best Quidditch players at Hogwarts.'

The atmosphere immediately changed and everyone hurriedly finished their breakfast and ran to the Quidditch pitch. Everyone sat in intense silence as they waited and they were not disappointed. Seconds later the Irish team blew through a giant leprechaun that appeared. They flew around the pitch and stopped on one side of the field.

A minute passed by before the Hogwarts tram flew past Fawkes who let out a shrill note. Speeding past the bird they were in a dive and pulled out and flew into the sky while the Hogwarts crest burst into the sky.

'Welcome to this wonderful exhibition match organised by our wonderful Headmaster.' Lee Jordan announced. 'The Hogwarts team consists of Keeper Oliver Wood, Beaters Fred and George Weasley, Chasers Maddie Smith, Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter and our Seeker is Emily Evans.'

'Note that all Quidditch teams were tested by the Heads of Houses and chosen by them.' Lee in formed the crowd.

"Captains shake hands.' Madam Hooch said.

After Harry shook hands with the Irish captain the waited for the game to start. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Harry darted for the Quaffle, grabbing it he flew towards the goals before passing it to Maddie who dropped it to Daphne. They played non-stop for the next four hours, Emily and the other seeker hadn't seen the snitch yet.

So far Hogwarts was behind by 140 as the score was 390 to 250. With a flash of gold at the Irish posts Emily put all the speed into her broom and shot for it, the Irish seeker close behind. The crowd was on their feet as Emily grabbed the snitch just as the Irish scored.

'And the match ends in a tie folks. Hogwarts and Ireland have played with all their hearts and did their best.' Lee Jordan announced bouncing with excitement.

'Nice game.' The Irish captain said to Harry and the team.

'Thanks, your team is wicked.' Harry replied hugging Emily.

'I'll see if I can get your team special passes for the cup.' The man said before flying off.

After congratulations from the other Irish players they went to the change rooms. 'It wasn't easy, but we tied.' Harry said to his team grinning like a lunatic. 'Do you guys want a match with Bulgaria next year?'

The team were even more excited than before when he said that. Smiling even wider everyone quickly changed and went to the castle for the feast with the Irish team. Everybody had a great time, the food was excellent as always and everybody spoke of the match and were still excited. Harry had conjured an extra table for the Hogwarts team and the Irish.

All to soon it was time to leave, everyone got on the train except for Hermione, Emily and Harry who apparated to Potter Manor. 'All in all.' Harry thought. 'A pretty good year.'


End file.
